Junto a Tí
by maravilla121
Summary: Candy y Albert se van a vivir al Hogar de Pony, donde sin darse cuentan descubrirán el amor. Sin embargo, no les será fácil y tendrán que luchar mucho para poder estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Nota: El titulo de esta historia es creacion de mi amiga Stormaw, que en otras ocaciones también me ha ayudado con eso. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y apoyarme nuevamente con este nuevo fic.**

* * *

**Junto a Tí**

**CAPITULO I**

**Una nueva vida en el hogar de Pony**

Desde que él había llegado a su vida nuevamente, se sentía tranquila, protegida y querida. Los últimos meses habían sido muy duros para ella. La ruptura con Terry le había causado una gran herida en su corazón, sus ilusiones se habían roto en mil pedazos que no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, pero gracias a el ya no sentía el mismo dolor. Una vez más se había logrado recuperar y seguir adelante como miles de veces lo había hecho. Sabía que tenía el apoyo de él, su amigo, su querido amigo de la infancia, que le salvó la vida cuando era una niña. Ese acontecimiento fue tan considerable para ella, pero nunca imaginó que ese dia su vida se uniría a la de él para siempre. Después su rencuentro con él en Londres y ahora en el hospital donde ella trabajaba, definitivamente el destino siempre se lo estaba colocando en su camino.

Cuando esa tarde lo vio ahí en una camilla tan mal, herido e inconsciente, no tenía claro que fuera su amigo aventurero. Tenía la duda, su apariencia era diferente, ya no tenía esos oscuros anteojos y esa larga barba que no dejaba apreciar bien su rostro, pero aun así en su corazón sentía que era él y pudo comprobarlo cuando vio a su tierna mascota Puppet. Desde entonces, se propuso cuidar de él, aunque solo sabía que se llamaba Albert. En muchas ocasiones se ha preguntado quien es realmente su amigo, de donde vendrá y quien será su familia. Deseaba descubrir todo sus secretos, sin embargo al mismo tiempo le daba miedo descubrirlos, si eso pasaba, si el recuperaba la memoria él se marcharía de su lado y eso ella no quería que ocurriera. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a su compañía que sabía que su vida sin él no sería lo mismo.

Desde su rencuentro en el hospital, compartían un pequeño departamento. Un lugar tan modesto, con una decoración sencilla, pero donde los dos viven felices, compartiendo una vida juntos, como dos buenos amigos que se tienen cariño, confianza y se cuidan mutuamente, como si un lazo muy fuerte los uniera, un lazo más fuerte que la amistad.

Esa mañana Candy se fue temprano a su empleo. Albert le había preparado un rico desayuno con tostadas, leche, fruta y unos ricos huevos con jamón que le daría muchas energías para enfrentar un largo dia de trabajo. Algo que le agradecía enormemente a su querido amigo. Ella era tan inútil en la cocina que ni un jugo de naranja se podía hacer sola. Una risa salió de sus labios pensando que si Albert se marchaba de su lado ella se iba morir del hambre…Sentía vergüenza de que Albert siendo hombre sabía cocinar perfectamente y ella era un completo desastre en la cocina.

—Aunque me cueste tengo que aprender a cocinar - se dijo a si misma al llegar al hospital.

En eso una de sus compañeras se le acercó.

—Candy, que bueno que llegaste, el Dr Leonard quiere hablar contigo.

—Gracias…Voy enseguida a verlo.

Candy pensando que era lo que el director del hospital quería hablar con ella, se dirigió hasta la oficina de él.

—¿Dr Leonard quiere hablar conmigo?–le preguntó la rubia al entrar a la oficina.

—Si…pase –respondió el hombre desde su escritorio.

—¿Qué tiene que decirme doctor?

—¡Esta despedida!

—¿Que…?

—Que esta despedida, ya no necesitamos de sus servicios en este hospital.

—¿Pero porque…? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? –preguntó Candy desconcertada con la situación.

—No ha hecho nada malo en el hospital, pero fuera de aquí sí.

—¿No le entiendo Dr. Leonard?

—Ya me enteré que está viviendo con el hombre que meses atrás llegó herido aquí y usted se encargó de cuidar especialmente.

—¿Se refiere a Albert?

—Sí, me refiero a él –le confirmó el doctor con molestia –Lo encuentro inconcebible, que usted este viviendo con ese desconocido. Nunca pensé que fuera esa clase de mujer…

—Usted está equivocado, entre Albert no hay nada…él es mi amigo, además yo lo conocía de antes.

—Eso da lo mismo…la situación es que usted vive con él y eso aquí en este hospital no se puede aceptar a enfermera de ese tipo de reputación. Así que ya no tiene nada más que hacer aquí. Y no se empeñe en buscar trabajo en otros hospitales, porque yo mismo me encargaré de dejar dicho que no le den empleo.

—Usted es muy injusto conmigo –protestó Candy sintiendo una gran impotencia por lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Señorita White, váyase de aquí! –le gritó el doctor parándose del escritorio –¡Si no tendré que sacarla a la fuerza!

Candy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, salió corriendo de la oficina del doctor, sintiendo la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo con ella. Todo por ayudar a su amigo Albert, cuidar de una persona sin memoria, algo que no se arrepentía.

...

Por la tarde la rubia llegó al departamento, después de haber salido a caminar, para pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo ya no quería pensar en eso, se había quedado sin trabajo, pero Albert estaba bien y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Entró al departamento, sintiendo un rico olor a comida. Dejó su cartera en uno de los sillones de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró a Albert que estaba alegremente cocinando.

—Pequeña, llegaste –le dijo Albert con una sonrisa –Mira lo que estoy preparando, un rico estofado de carne.

Candy se acercó a mirar la olla.

—Se ve delicioso.

—Debes venir con mucha hambre, ¿verdad?

—Sí –contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Albert la miró, la conocía tan bien que de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo le sucedía a su querida amiga.

—¿Pequeña, pasa algo? –le preguntó.

—Nada…estoy bien –respondió para no preocuparlo.

—No me mientas, ¿algo te sucede? ¿Dime que te ocurrió?

Ella dio un suspiro antes de responder.

—¡Me despidieron del hospital!

—¿Por qué pequeña?

—El director del hospital se enteró que estamos viviendo juntos.

—¡No puede ser! -exclamó Albert tomándose la cabeza –Oh pequeña todo es mi culpa, nunca debí venir a vivir contigo.

—Albert, no digas eso…que vivamos juntos no tiene nada de malo. ¿Que ese doctor piense lo que quiera?

Albert la abrazo con cariño.

—Pequeña…eres tan buena, estoy seguro que pronto encontraras otro trabajo en otro hospital.

—No Albert…ya nunca más podre trabajar aquí en Chicago. El doctor Leonard me dijo que en ningún hospital me van a recibir.

—¡Pero es injusto Candy! –replicó Albert con enojo - Yo voy hablar con ese doctor.

Candy lo siguió deteniéndolo.

—¡No Albert! No vale la pena. Lo he estado pensado bien y es mejor que me regrese al Hogar de pony.

—Es una buena idea, haya estarás mejor.

—Vamos a estar mejor, porque tú te vienes conmigo.

El la miró asombrado.

—No pequeña, no quiero darte más molestias.

—Lo hago con gusto, Albert –le dijo con una sonrisa -Aunque no lo recuerdes, tu eres una persona muy importante en mi vida.

—Ojala algún dia pueda recordad todo eso que me has contado…-le dijo con un tono melancólico acariciándole el cabello.

Ella se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que tenían miles de secretos, que ella no podía descubrir y que al mismo tiempo le daba miedo descubrirlos. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía ser egoísta que Albert deseaba recuperar la memoria y saber quién era realmente, seguramente tenía una familia que el necesitaba y que ellos lo necesitaban a él.

—Albert, tranquilo. Yo sé que algún dia podrás recuperar la memoria. Sabrás quien eres y quien es tu familia –le dijo con dulzura.

—¡Mi familia! –repitió pensando en su supuesta familia, si realmente la tendría o sería un huérfano de la vida como lo era Candy. Deseaba tanto poder recordar algo, que le diera alguna señal de quien era en verdad, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco que no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada…

—Sí, tu familia, me imagino que debes tenerla. Es más hasta una novia puedes tener en algún lugar.

—Jajajaja pequeña, que cosas dices, yo tener una novia.

—¿Por qué no? Eres un hombre muy atractivo.

—Oh gracias por lo atractivo –se sonrojó Albert.

Candy también se sonrojó, con el comentario que ella misma había hecho sobre su amigo. Un comentario que no venía a lugar y que la hiso sentirse avergonzada tanto como a Albert. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imprudente? ¿porque no aprendía a mantener su boca callada? Se evitaría muchos problemas.

…

Pasó una semana y Candy y Albert tomaron el tren rumbo a Michigan. Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty los fueron a despedir, muy tristes por la partida de la rubia y Albert al que le han tomado mucha estima.

Después de un largo viaje tanto en tren como en carreta Candy y Albert llegaron al hogar de Pony, donde la señorita Pony y la hermana María los recibieron con mucho cariño. Candy les conto lo que había pasado y que no podía dejar solo a Albert por su enfermedad. Ellas entendieron la situación y dejaron que el rubio se quedara con ellas en el hogar. Le pasaron un cuarto donde guardaban cosas que ya no usaban para que se acomodara. Los rubios se encargaron de limpiarlo, quedando perfecto para que Albert tuviera su espacio en el hogar.

Esa misma tarde después de la cena, Candy llevó a su amigo y Puppet a la colina de Pony, esa colina que ella tanto le hablaba y que tenía los recuerdos más hermosos de su niñez.

—Así que esta es la famosa colina de Pony que tanto me has hablado, pequeña –dijo Albert mirándola detenidamente.

—Si Albert. Esta colina es muy importante para mí, aquí jugaba mucho cuando era una niña y aquí conocí al príncipe de la colina.

—Nunca me habías contado eso, pequeña…

Ella se sonrojó.

—Es que era un secreto…

—Se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos.

Ella sonrió.

—Tienes razón…Bueno te voy a contar. El príncipe de la colina fue mi primer amor –confesó con un suspiro –Aquí apareció un dia, que yo estaba llorando por la partida de Annie. Él estaba vestido de escoces y tocaba una gaita, una melodía tan hermosa que aun la siento en mis oídos.

—Y después….¿qué pasó…?

—Bueno…el desapareció y nunca más lo volví a ver.

—Entonces, nunca supiste, ¿quién era?

—Yo una vez pensé que era Anthony, porque se parecía mucho a él, pero después me di cuenta que no era –dijo con tristeza –Al parecer nunca sabré quien es mi príncipe de la colina.

Albert le tomó el mentón con una de sus manos.

—A lo mejor yo soy…-le dijo sin pensar.

—Tú –parpadeo ella rápidamente…

—Sí, yo pequeña…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos intensamente, con una mescla de emoción y nerviosismo. Un nerviosismo que ninguno de los dos se podía explicar.

—Candy, Candy –la llamó la hermana María interrumpiendo el mágico momento.

—Vamos, la hermana María nos está llamando –dijo ella adelantándose.

Albert se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa, no podía negar que Candy, su amiga era muy fuerte, fantástica, un ángel que la vida le había puesto en su camino y que él se iba a encargar de cuidar y proteger para que nadie la volviera a lastimar. Ella había sufrido mucho por todo lo que ella misma le había contado y por verla llorar amargamente cuando terminó su relación con Terry. Pero ya nunca más iba permitir que nadie hiciera llorar a su pequeña, y él se iba a encargar que desde ahora en adelante ella solo fuera feliz.

…

En la mansión Andrew de Chicago, uno de los lujosos automóviles de la familia, se estacionaba en la puerta de la residencia. Vestido con su negro riguroso, George Johnson bajaba del vehículo, con el rostro pálido y ojeroso. Un rostro que reflejaba un gran cansancio y a la vez una gran tristeza que invadía su corazón. Las últimas semanas habían sido intensas para él, había recorrido Europa y África en busca de William Andrew, el patriarca de la familia. Aquella búsqueda lo había dejado sin aliento, busco por todos lados hasta debajo de las piedras, pero lamentablemente encontró algo que no esperaba. Algo que le causaba un gran dolor, y que se lo causaría aún más a Elroy Andrew. Como le iba comunicar a ella tal noticia, de donde iba sacar las fuerza para decirle que su sobrino William no regresaría jamás. Sin embargo tenía que tomar las fuerzas para hacer aquella labor, la más difícil de toda su vida, desde que trabajaba para la familia Andrew.

Respiró hondo y entró al salón de la mansión, donde Elroy lo estaba esperando.

—George, por fin llegas. Me traes noticias de mi sobrino, ¿verdad? –le preguntó esperanzada de que fuera así.

El trago seco.

—Sí, señora Elroy…-respondió con una voz temblorosa.

—Cuéntame, ¿dónde se encuentra William?

—Señora Elroy, lo que le voy a decir es muy delicado...

—¿Que pasa George? ¿Le sucedió algo malo a William?

—Si…señora Elroy.

—Habla de una vez.

—Encontré a William muerto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡William no puede estar muerto!

—Lamentablemente lo está. Lo siento tanto.

—¡No, mi sobrino no! –gritó Elroy enloquecida.

George se acercó a ella para contenerla.

—Cálmese, señora Elroy, le puede dar algo.

—Cómo quieres que me calme, si me acabas de decir que el patriarca de esta familia está muerto –replicó desesperada –Como se los voy a comunicar a la familia, al concejo de anciano y a la novia de William, la pobre no lo va poder resistir.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, me llegó la inspiración jejeje, así que me puse a escribir otra historia de nuestros rubios. Está basada en la época donde Albert tenia amnesia y Candy lo cuidaba, pero es una versión a mi estilo, donde la mayoría de los sucesos es diferente a lo que ocurrió en el manga o anime.**

**Deseando que les guste y que mande sus lindo reviews para que me cuenten que les pareció este primer capítulo. El otro fic que tengo lo seguiré actualizando, así que no se preocupen por eso.**

**Un gran abrazo a la distancia y muchas bendiciones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Tí**

**CAPITULO II**

**La muerte del tio William**

La mañana estaba realmente hermosa. Candy se había levantado muy animada. Se sentía tan contenta de volver a estar en su querido hogar, junto a sus madres y sus niños, pero también porque con ellos se encontraba su amigo Albert. Ella lo llevó al rancho de Tom, donde de inmediato se hicieron amigos, y Tom le ofreció trabajo en el rancho de su padre. Albert comenzó a trabajar para el señor Steven y ella con un doctor del pueblo, así que las cosas estaban marchando mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

Candy luciendo un bonito vestido color damasco, se fue al comedor para ayudarle a la señorita Pony y hermana María a preparar el desayuno, antes que se levantarán los niños.

—Buenos días señorita Pony, hermana María –las saludó con alegría.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban colocando la mesa para el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Candy –contestó la señorita Pony.

—Veo que ya tienen casi listo el desayuno.

—Sí, Albert nos ayudó antes de irse al rancho.

—A Albert le encanta cocinar, cuando vivíamos en el departamento él siempre me cocinaba.

—Es un buen muchacho –comentó la hermana María.

—Sí, Albert es maravilloso –suspiró Candy.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, al sentir el suspiro de su niña que salió con mucha emoción.

—¿Candy, dinos la verdad, estas enamorada de ese joven? –le preguntó la señorita Pony directamente.

Ella abrió sus ojos como plato.

—¡Oh que cosas dice, señorita Pony! –se puso nerviosa -Albert es solo un buen amigo.

—Pero te pudieras haber enamorado de él. Es un joven muy guapo. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

—Claro que me he dado cuenta -se sonrojó -Albert es guapísimo, parece un príncipe, pero eso no significa que este enamorada de él.

—Que lastima que no pueda recordar quien es.

—Yo sé que algún dia el recobrara la memoria y cuando eso suceda él se ira de aquí –comentó la rubia con tristeza.

—Y tú no quieres que se vaya, ¿verdad? –le preguntó la hermana María.

—No, no quiero que se vaya –admitió Candy –Bueno voy a buscar a los niños para que vengan a desayunar.

…

En la mansión Andrew de Chicago, Elroy se encontraba desayunando en el comedor principal junto a Stear y Archie que la estaban acompañando. Aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar, en aquella noticia que George le había dado días atrás. Una noticia que la tenía destrozada, sin poder creer que el hijo de su hermano estuviera muerto. Pero todo indicaba que sí, aquellas ropas que había traído George eran de su sobrino y una medalla de la familia.

Cerró sus ojos, recordando esa tarde que George le dio la noticia.

**_Flashback_**

_—Señora Elroy, es mejor que se siente ?–le dijo George llevándola a un sofá del salón._

_—¿Quiero qué me cuentes como murió William?_

_—Fue en un tren donde iba viajando, se estrelló y hubieron muchos muertos, entre ellos William._

_—¿Viste su cuerpo?_

_—No, habían muchos cuerpos irreconocible, pero pude reconocer unas prendas de él y esta medalla -se la paso._

_Elroy la tomó con sus manos reconociéndola de inmediato._

_—Es la medalla que fue de mi hermano el padre de William._

_—Si señora Elroy, estaba junto a las ropas que encontré._

_—¡Esto no lo voy a poder soportar, mi querido sobrino muerto! –se tomó el rostro con ambas manos._

_—Tiene que ser fuerte, señora Elroy, a William no le gustaría verla así._

_—Lo se…George, sin embargo no dejo de sentirme culpable por lo que ocurrió. Nunca debí dejar que William se fuera tan lejos._

_—Usted no tiene la culpa de eso, William era una venturero de la vida, al menos murió haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba._

_—Eso es verdad…_

_—Tenemos que preparar lo de su funeral._

_—Encárgate tú George, yo no tengo fuerzas para eso._

**_Fin del flashback._**

—¿Tía abuela, te sientes bien? –le preguntó Stear interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la anciana.

—¿Por qué me preguntas, Stear?

—Por qué te ves muy pálida.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza –contestó tocándosela.

—¿Tienes problemas, tía abuela?

—Nada importante.

—Tía, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros para lo que necesites –le dijo Archie.

—No se preocupen, yo sola puedo resolver mis asuntos, ustedes preocúpense de estudiar.

—Tía tenemos algo que contarte –le dijo Stear.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De Candy, regresó al hogar de Pony.

—Me alegra que haya regresado de donde nunca debió haber salido.

—Es…que…no se fue sola.

—¿Y con quien se fue?

—Con un amigo que sufre de amnesia.

—¿El mismo con él que vivía en el departamento? –preguntó la anciana recordando que Sara y Elisa le habían hablado sobre eso.

—Si…No quiso dejarlo solo, el pobre no tiene a donde ir.

—¡Lo último que me faltaba! –exclamó alterada -Oh esa chiquilla va a destruir la reputación de esta familia.

—¿Tía crees que cuando el tio William se entere se moleste con ella? -le preguntó Archie.

—No lo sé…no deseo hablar más sobre esto-contestó Elroy saliendo llorando del comedor.

Los hermanos Cornwell se miraron asombrados por la actitud de la tía abuela.

—Archie yo pienso que algo malo está pasando con la tía abuela –le comentó Stear.

—Sí, hermano y presiento que tiene que ver con el tio William.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque el otro dia, cuando llegó George ella quedo muy afectada. Pienso que le vino a decir algo malo del tio William.

—¿Será que está enfermo?

—No lo sé…Stear, pero hay que averiguarlo.

…

Candy después de su trabajo, en la tarde pasó a buscar a Albert al rancho de Tom. Al llegar lo encontró reparando una cerca que estaba en mal estado. Ahí se quedó observándolo por un instante, viendo lo animado que se veía su amigo, que la hiso reafirmar que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida de venirse con él al hogar de Pony.

—Hola Albert –lo saludó sonriendo.

—Hola, pequeña–contestó mirándola –¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Muy bien…me toco atender a muchos pacientes con el doctor Smith.

—Te llevas muy bien con él, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es un anciano muy agradable. ¿Y a ti como te ha ido aquí en el rancho?

—Bien…Mira como está quedando la cerca.

Candy la toco con una de sus manos.

—Está muy firme, el señor Steven va quedar contento con tu trabajo.

—Sí, ya me lo dijo, poco a poco me estoy ganando la confianza de él y gracias a ti –le dijo Albert tomándole la barbilla.

—A mi…

—Sí, porque tú me recomendaste con Tom.

—Para que consiguieras este trabajo.

—Y te lo agradezco, así me siento más útil.

—Que tengas amnesia no significa que seas un inútil.

—Jajajaja, eso es verdad, pequeña.

—¡Candy! –la nombró Tom corriendo hasta ellos.

—Hola Tom –lo saludó la rubia - Vine a buscar a Albert, porque ya puede irse, ¿verdad?

—Jajajaja claro que sí, pero por que no se quedan a cenar con nosotros.

—Yo encantada, ¿qué dices Albert?

—¿Por qué no?

Después de comer en el rancho de Tom, los rubios se fueron en una carreta al hogar de pony. Pero en el camino una de las ruedas se echó a perder.

—¿Albert crees poder repararla? –le preguntó Candy que estaba sintiendo mucho frio, ya que la noche comenzaba a caer.

—Sí, pero me voy a tardar un poco –respondió el rubio examinando la rueda –¿Tienes frio?

—Sí, un poco –contestó brotándose los brazos.

Albert se sacó su chaqueta y se la colocó a ella.

—Con esto te sentirás mejor.

—¿Y tú Albert…?

—No te preocupes, con la fuerza que voy hacer a colocar la rueda voy a entrar en calor.

—Gracias…

—De nada preciosa –le dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz.

Ella sintió un salto en su corazón.

Albert se arremangó la camisa y comenzó a arreglar la rueda de la carreta.

Candy no dejaba de mirarlo, viendo lo varonil que se veía en ese plano. Realmente Albert era todo un hombre, tan fuerte y tan guapo también. Aquel pensamiento la hiso sonrojar sus mejillas, sintiendo que no era correcto lo que estaba pensando, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

En ese momento recordó la conversación que había tenido en la mañana con sus madres, donde la señorita Pony le había preguntado si estaba enamorada de Albert. Ella había contestado que no, después de lo de Terry no tenía ninguna intención de volver a enamorarse, pero ahora que se encontraba con Albert, en un lejano camino en medio de la noche, era algo que no podía descartar.

—Ya está lista –dijo Albert después de varios minutos de haber reparado la rueda.

—Tan rápido.

—Sí, no estuvo tan complicado.

—¡Oh eres fantástico! –lo abrazo Candy impulsivamente.

—No es para tanto, pequeña –le dijo Albert apartándola un poco de él.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Disculpa, siempre soy tan impulsiva.

—No te preocupes, me encanta que seas así –dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

Candy cerró sus ojos con aquel contacto y el envuelto en aquel sentimiento que lo estaba invadiendo en ese instante, poco a poco comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de su pequeña. La noche era mágica donde las estrellas eran testigo de aquel hermoso sentimiento que estaba naciendo entre ellos dos.

—¡Puppet! -exclamaron los dos al ver a la mascota que se lanzó en los brazos de Albert, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

La mascota los miró divertido y ellos se echaron a reír con una mescla de nerviosismo por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

…

Elroy se reunía con el concejo de ancianos para darle la noticia de la muerte de William Andrew, todos quedaron impactados con la noticia, sintiendo enormemente el fallecimiento del patriarca de los Andrew.

Una vez que se fueron Elroy quedo sola en la biblioteca con George.

—Señora Elroy, ¿cómo se siente?

—Bien, George. No sé de donde he sacado las fuerzas para soportar todo esto.

—Como una buena Andrew.

—Eso es verdad, tengo la fortaleza de mi padre. Mañana nos vamos a Lakewood para preparar todo para el funeral de William.

—Hay que comunicárselo a la familia.

—Sí, lo se…y también a la novia de mi sobrino.

—La señorita Steel.

—Sí, ella tiene que estar presente. Hay que enviarle un telegrama a Boston.

—Yo se lo mando y le voy a mandar otro a la señorita Candy.

—A Candice no –expresó Elroy con dureza - No quiero verla en el funeral de mi sobrino.

—Pero ella es la hija adoptiva de William.

—Me importa poco eso, no la quiero y punto.

—Como usted diga, señora Elroy.

Stear que había estado escuchando toda la conversación afuera de la biblioteca, se fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de su hermano Archie.

—¡Archie! ¡Archie! –lo llamó al entrar.

Este se encontraba tirado en la cama leyendo un libro.

—¿Qué pasa, Stear? –le preguntó parándose.

—Ya sé lo que le ocurre a la tía abuela.

—¿Y qué le ocurre?

—El tio William murió.

—¡No puede ser…! –exclamó Archie impactado con la noticia -¿Cómo fue?

—No lo sé, solo le escuché que le decía a George que mañana se irían a Lakewood para el funeral y que tenía que avisarle a la familia y a la novia de tio William.

—¿Tio William tenía una novia?

—Fue lo que escuché.

—Yo creo que escuchaste mal.

—A lo mejor –sonrió Stear encogiendo los hombros.

—Pobre Candy, cuando se entere que su padre adoptivo murió –comentó Archie con tristeza.

—La tía abuela no quiere que se enteré.

—Ella, tiene que saberlo, Stear.

—Hermano nosotros se lo tenemos que decir.

—Sí, viajaremos al hogar de pony para contárselo –dijo Archie decidido.

…

Al dia siguiente los hermanos Cornwell, junto a sus novias, viajaron al hogar de pony, para hablar con su amiga Candy y contarle la triste noticia del tio William. Ambos muchachos sabían que sería muy doloroso para la rubia, así que tendría que decírselo con mucho cuidado, no querían causarle tanto dolor.

El viaje fue largo, así que llegaron al atardecer al hogar.

—¿Chicos que hacen aquí?–les preguntó Candy al ver a sus queridos amigos en las puerta del hogar.

Ellos se miraron.

—Venimos a visitarte, Candy –respondió Annie –¿Cómo has estado amiga?

—Bien, ¿y ustedes?

—Bien también –contestó Archie pensando en cómo le iba a decir a su gatita que su padre adoptivo ya no estaba en este mundo.

—Pero entren, para que saluden a mis madres y a Albert.

Los cuatros jóvenes ingresaron a la sala del hogar, donde la señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban sentada al lado de la chimenea cociendo una ropa de los niños, mientras que Albert le echaba más leña al fuego.

—Señorita Pony, hermana María, Albert tenemos visitas –les dijo Candy presentándole a sus amigos.

—¿Qué alegría verlos aquí?–comentó la señorita Pony.

—¿Que los trae por estos lados? –preguntó la hermana María.

—Venimos a ver a Candy –respondió Archie.

—Qué bueno. Candy los extrañaba mucho –dijo Albert.

—¿Cómo has estado, Albert? –le preguntó Stear.

—Muy bien, estoy trabajando en el rancho de Tom.

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—Tomen asiento –dijo Candy –¿Qué les pasa llegaron muy tímidos?

Ellos se miraron.

—Es que…hay algo que tenemos que contarte Candy –dijo Annie.

—¿Que pasa chicos?

—Stear se acercó a la rubia y le tomó un hombro.

—Amiga, tienes que ser muy fuerte.

—¿Por qué me dices eso Stear?

—Candy…el tio William murió.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡No, eso no puede ser verdad!

—Lo es amiga –se acercó Patty –Él está muerto y mañana es su funeral.

—¡No…él no se pudo haber muerto! –se echó a llorar - Ni siquiera lo alcance a conocer.

Albert al ver mal a su amiga, se acercó para abrazarla.

—Tranquila, pequeña…

—Hermana María, vaya a buscar un vaso de agua para darle a Candy –le pidió la señorita Pony.

La monja se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡No creo que él se haya muerto! –exclamó como aturdida -¿Que le ocurrió?

—No sabemos bien, solo se lo escuché a la tía abuela –contestó Stear.

—Nosotros de inmediato quisimos venir a contarte –añadió Archie.

—¡No…mi padre adoptivo muerto! Nunca pude decirle lo agradecida que estaba de él por haberme adoptado.

—Él sabía eso gatita –le dijo Archie –El tio William Andrew estaba consciente de lo agradecida que estaba de él.

—¡William Andrew! –repitió Albert sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que provoco que se la tomara con sus manos.

—¿Albert que te pasa?–le preguntó Candy al ver su reacción.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza, me duele –contestó cayendo desmayado al suelo.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Quiero agradecerle la buena acogida que ha tenido mi nuevo fic, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus lindos reviews y que la hayan colocado en su favorita. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que la difruten.**

**Saludos para :**

**Stormaw, elbroche, AnneNov, Rosario escobar, Selenityneza, Guest, venezolana lopez, White Andrew, yei, elenharket2, tutypineapple, wall-e17, pivoine3, Balderas, Ana Isela, sayuri1707, Abril. **

**Gracias por apoyarme con esta historia nuevamente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Tí**

**CAPITULO III**

**La novia de William Andrew**

Albert estuvo delirando toda la noche, diciendo cosas sin sentido, que ni el mismo podía comprender, aquel nombre de William Andrew lo había impactado mucho, pero no sabía por qué, quizás porque había sido el padre adoptivo de su pequeña, ya que él no podía tener ningún otro tipo de relación con aquel señor. Al llegar el amanecer despertó con su cabeza más despejada, aunque seguía sin poder recordar nada de su vida. Su memoria continuaba en blanco, sumergido en un vacío que cada vez se hacía más profundo y que le daba miedo no poder salir. Sin embargo, no sacaba nada con desesperarse, ahora más que nunca debía estar tranquilo, su pequeña lo necesitaba bien, ella estaba pasando por un mal momento por la muerte de su protector que debía estar sano para apoyarla.

Por otro lado Candy no durmió nada, se había quedado muy triste con la muerte del tio William. No quería creer que eso era así, que él se hubiera ido de esa manera, sin poder conocerlo y decirle lo agradecida que estaba de él por haberla adoptado. Solo le quedaba ir a despedirlo a su funeral y ahí expresarle todo lo que sentía en su corazón.

Se dio un baño y cambió de ropa para irse a la mansión de Lakewood. Archie le había dicho que la tía abuela no quería verla ahí, pero a ella era lo que menos le importaba, no iba dejar de estar el último momento con su protector.

—¿Pequeña, quieres que te acompañe? –le ofreció Albert sabiendo lo afectada que estaba la rubia.

—No, es mejor que te quedes aquí en el hogar, descansando –contestó ella sabiendo que su amigo no estaba muy bien–Yo regresare pronto.

—Ya me siento mejor.

—De todos modos descansa.

—Prométeme que vas a estar bien, pequeña –le pidió dándole un beso en la frente.

—Te lo prometo, Albert –le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Candy se subió a una carreta y se fue a Lakewood, mientras que Albert se le quedó mirando deseando que regresara pronto.

…

El funeral había empezado cuando Candy llegó. La tía Elroy la miró con ganas de sacarla de aquel lugar, pero no quiso causar un escándalo. No era correcto por la memoria de su sobrino, después arreglaría cuentas con aquella chiquilla que nunca ha soportado.

Una vez realizada la ceremonia la tía abuela, junto a los Legan y George se fueron a la mansión. Mientras que Candy con Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty se quedaron un rato más en el mausoleo de los Andrew. También con ellos se encontraba una hermosa joven, que Candy y los demás no dejaba de observar por lo afectada que estaba.

—¡William, no voy a poder vivir sin ti!-le dijo dejándole una rosa.

—Ya hija, tranquila, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –le dijo su padre conteniéndola.

—¡No papá! ¡Me quiero quedar con él!

—¿Señorita usted era familiar de tio William? –le preguntó Archie que como los demás se moría de curiosidad por saber quién era esa joven.

Ella seco sus lágrimas.

—Era su novia, nos íbamos a casar -contestó sollozando.

—¡Su novia!–exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

—Si…nos queríamos tanto y ahora… –se lanzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre.

Él a la fuerza se la llevó del lugar.

Candy la siguió con la mirada, viendo lo hermosa y fina que era aquella señorita, de cabellos rubios y ojos intensamente azules. Su cuerpo era delgado y lucía un elegante vestido, que la hacía verse distinguida. Trato de asimilar que esa chica tan joven fuera novia de su padre adoptivo. Para ella William Andrew era un hombre mayor, que verlo al lado de una muchacha de más menos veinte años, era un poco divertido.

—No puedo creer que esa joven haya sido novia de tio William –comentó Archie asombrado.

—¿Qué no era un hombre mayor? –preguntó Annie.

—Claro que era mayor –respondió Candy.

—Vaya, el tio William se las traía –añadió Stear en tono de broma–Tener una novia así de joven y bonita.

Patty le dio un codazo.

—Stear que imprudente eres con ese comentario.

—Oh lo siento, mi amor…

—Bueno, dicen que en el amor no hay edad –dijo Archie.

—Sí hermano, pero era mucha la diferencia.

—Si tio William era feliz con ella, que importa si era mucho más joven que él –comentó Candy -Bueno yo ya me voy.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a la mansión? –le propuso Archie.

—No creo que sea prudente. Mejor me regreso al hogar, Albert me está esperando.

—¿Te acompañamos? –le ofreció Stear.

—No, quiero caminar y estar sola.

...

Candy se fue caminando hacia al hogar de pony, para despejar su mente y tomar el aire fresco de la mañana. Eso le ayudaría a sentirse mejor y a poder resignarse a la partida del tio William.

Durante el camino, el sol iluminaba su rostro, pensando en tantas cosas, en recuerdos de su vida y por qué el destino no le permitió conocer a su protector. Aquel hombre tan generoso, que le dio su apellido y que estuvo ahí cuando ella más lo necesitó, aunque había sido a la distancia. Pero ya no podía hacerlo, no pudo conocerlo, pero siempre lo llevaría en su corazón como el hombre que se trasformó en su padre adoptivo.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la cascada, donde sus ojos se posaron en la presencia de aquella fina joven, la novia del patriarca de los Andrew. Ahí estaba parada frente a la cascada, con la mirada perdida y emitiendo algunos sollozos.

Candy sintiendo una gran pena por ella, dio unos pasos hacia aquel lugar.

—¿Señorita la puedo ayudar en algo? –le preguntó.

La joven se volteo hacia ella.

—No…-contestó aturdida –Nadie me puede ayudar a sacarme este dolor.

—Me imagino. Es horrible perder a un ser querido. Yo también estoy sufriendo mucho por la muerte del tio William.

—¿Tú eras familiar de William?

—Su hija adoptiva.

La joven la miró sorprendida.

—¿Tú eres, Candy?

—Si...¿usted cómo se llama?

—Luisa Steell

—Nunca pensé que la hija adoptiva de mi novio fuera de tu edad, me la imaginaba una niña pequeña -comentó la joven recordando que una vez su novio le hablo de aquella niña que él había adoptado.

Candy sonrió.

—Cuando él me adopto lo era. Fue un hombre tan generoso conmigo al darme su apellido.

—Si...lo fue. Éramos tan felices –suspiró Luisa mirando al cielo–Teníamos tantos planes, pero todo eso se desmoronó. ¡Oh Candy no podre vivir sin él!

La joven se lanzó a llorar en los brazos de la rubia. Candy se sintió tan incómoda que no sabía qué hacer y qué decir.

—Tranquila señorita, tranquila….-le dio una palmada en la espalda –Tio William no le gustaría verla así.

La joven rompió el abrazo.

—Si…tienes razón, disculpa.

—No se preocupe, señorita...¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¿Que pregunta?

—¿Cómo conoció a mi padre adoptivo?

La joven dio unos pasos antes de responder.

—Nos conocimos en Boston, en una fiesta en mi residencia. Mi padre celebro su cumpleaños y William fue invitado –le contó –Se veía tan guapo esa noche, luciendo un traje color gris, robándose las miradas de muchas damas, que no sabían quién era. Pero el solo tuvo ojos para mí.

—Qué bonito como se conocieron.

—Si…fue muy bello –suspiró - Después de esa fiesta el me invitó a salir un par de veces y ahí me pidió que fuera su novia. Todo marchaba muy bien, hasta que decidió irse de viaje.

—¡El murió en un viaje!

—Si…¿no lo sabías, Candy?

—No…pensé que había sido de una enfermedad.

—Parece que no sabes muchas cosas de tu padre adoptivo.

—No…ni siquiera lo alcancé a conocer -le contó Candy.

—Sabes siempre ando con una fotografía de él.

—Me la podría mostrar –le pidió Candy que era una buena oportunidad para conocer a su protector.

—Si…-dijo la joven abriendo su cartera de mano.

—¡Hija, ya es hora de irnos!–le gritó su padre desde el carruaje.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Adiós, Candy –se despidió dándole la mano.

—Adiós, señorita…

Luisa se dirigió hacia el carruaje, donde la esperaba su padre.

—¿Con quién hablabas, hija? –le preguntó.

—Con la hija adoptiva de William.

—Bonita la muchacha y muy afortunada también, ahora ella será la única heredera de los Andrew.

—Si…papá.

—Que lastima que no alcanzarte a casarte con William –expresó el señor Steell con rabia - Ahora serias su viuda y la dueña de todo.

—Papá yo quería a William de verdad, no por su dinero –le aclaró Luisa con molestia.

—Pero esa fortuna de los Andrew no iba a beneficiar mucho, se te olvida que estoy arruinado.

—Oh papá, no me lo recuerdes –le pidió tomándose la frente.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Luisa, ahora tendré que buscarte otro millonario que se case contigo.

—¡No papá, yo quería casarme con William, con nadie más!

—Pero él está muerto, así que deja de decir tontería -la regaño con autoridad - O vas a terminar viviendo en una pocilga.

…

Candy pensando en aquella conversación que había tenido con la novia de su padre adoptivo, siguió caminando hasta él hogar de pony. Sintiéndose más tranquila, llegó a la colina de pony, su querida colina de pony. Para su sorpresa alguien la estaba esperando.

—¡Albert! –lo nombró emocionada y corrió hasta sus brazo, el la cogió con el cariño de siempre.

—Pequeña, por fin llegas. Me tenías preocupado.

—Estoy bien, Albert.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo?

—Muy triste, pero me siento tranquila de haber podido despedir al tio William.

—Sabes que me tienes a mí para cuidarte.

—Lo se…Albert –se apartó de él –Eso me hace muy feliz. No quisiera que nunca te fueras de mi lado.

—Nunca me iré…

—¿Me lo prometes…?

—Si…pequeña, te lo prometo –le acarició una mejilla con ternura y le miró los labios, esos labios que en ese instante sintió ganas de besar. Una locura que pasó nuevamente por su cabeza, como aquella noche que tuvo que arreglar la rueda de la carreta y que si no hubiera sido por Puppet que lo interrumpió habría besado a su pequeña. Pero debía sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente, ella era su amiga, y solo tenía que mirarla como tal.

—Sabes Albert, estuve platicando con la novia de mi padre adoptivo -le comentó la rubia.

—¿Tu padre tenía novia?

—Si…una muchacha muy bella, mucho más joven que él.

—Jajajaja, en serio pequeña.

—Si…Albert. Aunque no lo creas todos quedamos sorprendidos cuando la conocimos.

—Bueno… como dicen para el amor no hay edad.

—Eso es verdad…

—Vamos al hogar, te tengo una sorpresa, pequeña.

—¿Qué sorpresa?

—Te preparé un rico pastel de chocolate.

—¿En serio?

—Si…

—Entonces…vamos. ¡Me muero por probarlo!–le tiro la mano y corrió con él.

—Jajajaja, pequeña no tan rápido, nos vamos a caer.

…

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión de Lakewood, el rostro de Elroy Andrew se veía por la ventana, cuando la noche comenzaba a caer. Su rostro estaba cansado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordar a su sobrino fallecido. Ya nada sería lo mismo sin él, los Andrew se habían quedado sin la cabeza de la familia y ella no tenía las fuerzas para seguir al mando de todo. Que iba ser de los Andrew si William ya no estaba, quien iba ser capaz de tomar su lugar, tampoco se encontraban Rosemary ni Anthony. Sin embargo, sabía que no era tan así, que existía Candy, la hija adoptiva de William y que como su hija le correspondía se su sucesora Eso la horrorizo, esa chiquilla sin modales al mando de la familia, no, eso no podía ocurrir, pero que iba ser cuando se leyera el testamento que había dejado el hijo de su hermano, donde todo indicaba que ella era la única heredera de la fortuna de los Andrew.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola linda chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esa historia. Espero que las difruten y me manden sus lindos reviews.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterios.**

**Balderas, elbroche, chidamami, Selenityneza, chidamami, pivoine3, elenharket2, Nuna141, Stormaw, rosarioescobar, tutypineapple, sayuri1707, Coqui Andrew, Abril, AnneNov, wall-e17.**

**Un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Tí**

**CAPITULO IV**

**La lectura del testamento**

**_Semanas después…_**

Eran las tres de la tarde, cuando el abogado de los Andrew, llegaba a la mansión, para leer el testamento que había dejado el tio William. Todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón. Elroy, los hermanos Cornwell, George, los señores Legan con sus hijos Elisa y Niel. También habían citado a la novia de Albert, pero ella prefirió marcharse a Boston con su padre.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, voy a dar lectura al testamento –dijo el abogado sacando unos documentos de un maletín.

—Comience por favor –le dijo Elroy que quería salir de eso lo antes posible.

—Tía abuela, falta Candy –intervino Stear.

—Ella no va a estar presente –contestó la anciana.

—Pero tía abuela, ella es la hija adoptiva de tio William.

—Ya te dije que no va a estar presente.

—Señora Elroy, la señorita Candice White Andrew, tiene que estar presente en la lectura del testamento. Sino está presente no podre leerlo –le aclaró el abogado.

—¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo?

—Si señora Elroy, es la voluntad del señor Andrew.

La anciana hiso una mueca de desagrado.

—George, ve a buscar a esa chiquilla –le ordenó sin tener otra alternativa.

—Encantado, señora Elroy.

George tomó uno de los automóviles de la familia y se dirigió al hogar de Pony. Al llegar se bajó del vehículo y toco la puerta del hogar, pero nadie salía.

—Parece que no están –murmuró George un poco preocupado.

En eso apareció una carreta, donde venía uno de los empleados del rancho Steven.

—Señor, no hay nadie en el hogar –le dijo al bigotón.

—Ando buscando a la señorita Candy.

—Ella se encuentra en el rancho Steven, yo trabajo en ese lugar. Todos están celebrando el cumpleaños del hijo de mi patrón.

—Usted me llevaría hasta el rancho. Me urge hablar con la señorita Candy.

—Por supuesto señor, sígame –contestó el hombre manejando la carreta.

George se subió al automóvil y lo siguió.

…

Candy estaba muy contenta disfrutando del cumpleaños de su amigo de la infancia, que como todos los años el señor Steven organizaba una gran fiesta al aire libre para celebrarlo, donde también estaban invitadas la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños.

—Bueno quiero hacer un brinde por mi querido hijo Tom, que ya es todo un hombre –dijo el señor Steven alzando una copa –Ahora solo le falta que se case y me de muchos nietos.

—¡Papá! –exclamó Tom avergonzado.

Todos los invitados se echaron a reír.

Se hiso un gran asado para probar y después un baile. Albert de inmediato saco a bailar a Candy, antes que lo hicieran otros jóvenes que estaban en la fiesta. Esa tarde Candy lucía un bonito vestido verde, que la hacía verse muy hermosa, robándose las miradas de mucho de los presentes. Candy se estaba convirtiendo en una bella mujer, así que eso provocaba que tuviera más de un admirador.

—¿Albert crees que hecho bien en venir al cumpleaños de Tom? –le preguntó sintiéndose culpable de estarse divirtiendo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, pequeña?

—Es que como hace tan poco que murió mi padre adoptivo.

—Te entiendo, pero estoy seguro que a él no le molestaría que tú estuvieras aquí distrayéndote.

—Eso es verdad –sonrió más tranquila -¡Me encanta esta música!

—Qué bueno que me lo digas, porque pienso bailar contigo hasta que termine la fiesta.

—¿En verdad, Albert?-le sonrió complacida.

—Yo nunca miento, señorita White –le guiño un ojo divertido.

—Albert, me está dando un poco de sed, vamos a buscar algo de beber.

—Yo voy pequeña, espérame aquí.

En eso George llegó al rancho, de inmediato se bajó del automóvil y al ver a Candy le hiso una seña con la mano. Ella al verlo corrió hasta él, preguntándose qué hacía en el rancho el bigotón.

—George, que sorpresa –le dijo Candy al llegar hasta él –¿Cómo se enteró que me encontraba aquí?

—Me lo dijo uno de los empleados del señor Steven, me lo encontré en el hogar de Pony.

—¿Sucede algo, George?

—Sí, la vine a buscar, tiene que venir conmigo a la mansión.

—¡A la mansión!

—Sí, se está leyendo el testamento del señor Andrew y tiene que estar presente.

—Lo siento, pero prefiero no ir –contestó Candy- A mí no me interesa ese testamento.

—Usted fue su hija adoptiva.

—No me importa lo que me haya dejado el tio William, con que me haya dado su apellido me es suficiente.

—Lo se…pero su voluntad es que estuviera presente en la lectura de su testamento, así que tiene que respetarla.

Ella suspiró, pensando en lo que le decía George, después de todo tenía razón y si la voluntad del patriarca de los Andrew, era que ella estuviera en la lectura del testamento, así seria.

—Está bien, me voy con usted a la mansión.

Albert a lo lejos vio cuando Candy se fue con George.

"¿Quién es ese hombre?", pensó mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo una extraña sensación, ¿porque se llevó a mi pequeña?

Preocupado, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Tom.

—Tom, vino un señor a buscar a Candy.

—No te preocupes Albert, ese señor trabaja para los Andrew, seguramente necesitan de su presencia en la mansión –le aclaró el ranchero,

…

Minutos después, George apareció con Candy en el salón de la mansión y por fin comenzó la lectura del testamento.

—Bueno…ya que todos estamos reunidos, voy a dar lectura al testamento –dijo el abogado –Yo William Andrew, dejo todo mi patrimonio, a mi hija adoptiva la señorita Candice White Andrew.

—Como me lo imaginaba –expresó la tía abuela tomándose la cabeza, sintiendo que todo el patrimonio de los Andrew se había ido al carajo.

—¡Que rabia esa huérfana se quedó con toda la fortuna de los Andrew! –protestó Elisa llena de envidia.

—Candy se convirtió en una chica riquísima –dijo Niel levantando una ceja.

—Qué suerte, la gatita es la única heredera del tio William –expresó Archie.

—Si…hermano, la única –añadió Stear.

Candy estaba en silencio, no sabía que decir o pensar. Ella la única heredera de la fortuna de los Andrew, era algo que no se esperaba.

—¿Se siente bien, señorita Candy? –le preguntó George.

—Un poco desconcertada.

—No tiene por qué sentirse así, era normal que él señor Andrew le dejara todo a usted, era su única hija adoptiva.

—Sí, pero a mí no me interesa su fortuna.

—Tiene que aceptarla, es la última voluntad de su protector.

—Lo siento, pero no la voy aceptar –contestó Candy con seguridad.

Todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos.

—Gatita recapacita, no puedes despreciar la herencia que te dejó tio William –le dijo Archie.

—Yo le agradezco lo que hiso por mí, pero si acepto esa fortuna mi vida tendría que cambiar y yo quiero seguir siendo la Candy de siempre.

—¡Eres una malagradecida! –exclamó Elroy mirándola con rabia –William nunca debió adoptarte.

—Tómelo como quiera tía abuela, tiene que respetar mi decisión. Permiso me tengo que ir –dijo la rubia marchándose.

Los hermanos Cornwell la siguieron.

—Gatita, espera –le gritó Archie.

Ella se detuvo.

—Chicos, ya tome mi decisión.

—Nosotros respetamos tu decisión, Candy –le dijo Stear –No te vayas todavía. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más con nosotros?

—Annie y Patty quieren verte –dijo Archie.

—¿Y dónde están las chicas?

—Están en una de las habitaciones de arriba.

Candy quería regresar a la fiesta de Tom, pero tampoco quería dejar de ver a sus amigas, después de todo ellas regresarían a Chicago y no se verían tan seguido.

—De acuerdo, vamos….

…

Más tarde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tom terminó y todos los invitados se comenzaron a marchar, entre ellos la señorita Pony, la hermana María y los niños. Albert se quedó ayudando a ordenar lo que había quedado de la fiesta, junto a otros empleados del rancho. Sin embargo se sentía preocupado por Candy, ella no había regresado a la celebración, que sentía que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Se acercó a Tom y le pidió que lo llevara a la mansión Andrew.

Media hora después, Albert junto a Tom llegaron a la mansión de Lakewood. Albert al bajarse se paró en la reja que la envolvía, sintiendo como si antes hubiera estado en ese lugar. Su corazón latía de una manera extraña, mientras que sus ojos recorrían cada detalle de la mansión. Era un lugar realmente hermoso, rodeado por esa maravillosas rosas, que expulsaban un exquisito aroma que le pareció familiar.

En ese momento Elroy había subido a su habitación para descansar, se sentía tan acongojada con el testamento del patriarca de los Andrew, que quería meterse a la cama y dormir. Se colocó un largo camisón de color blanco y se acercó a la ventana de su elegante cuarto para cerrar bien las cortinas. Hecho una rápida mirada hacia el jardín, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Albert.

—¡William! ¡William!–gritó como enloquecida.

Stear, Archie, Candy, Annie y Patty al escuchar el gritó de la tía abuela, se fueron a verla al cuarto.

—¿Que te sucede, tía abuela? –le preguntó Archie entrando a la habitación.

Ella seguía parada en la ventana con el rostro pálido como un papel.

—Se ve muy mal –dijo Stear mirando el rostro asustado de la anciana.

—¡William está vivo! –respondió con los labios temblorosos.

Todos se miraron.

—Tía eso no puede ser, tio William está muerto –le dijo Archie llevándola hasta la cama donde la acostó –Es mejor que se recueste.

—Quiere que la examine –le ofreció Candy –No se ve muy bien.

—No me traten como si estuviera loca, yo vi a William en la reja de la mansión –replicó Elroy.

—Tía debió ser su imaginación, ha estado muy estresada, es mejor que duerma.

—Tal vez tengas razón…-dijo sintiéndose confundida.

—Si…descanse, mañana se sentirá mejor –Archie la tapo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La anciana cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, sin embargo la imagen de su sobrino William seguía en su cabeza como si hubiera sido muy real.

—Pobre tía abuela, se está volviendo loca –comentó Stear.

—¡Stear cállate! –lo regañó su hermano Archie –¿Cómo puedes decir eso de la tía?

—Es la verdad, estaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma y si hubiera visto el fantasma del tio William.

—¡Que un fantasma!–exclamaron Annie y Patty horrorizadas con lo que habían escuchado.

—Chicas no le hagan caso a lo que dice Stear –intervino Candy –Los fantasmas no existen.

—Claro que existen Candy, le leído muchos libros sobre fantasma.

—Ya hermano, deja de decir tontería –le pidió Archie –Salgamos de la habitación para que descanse tranquila la tía abuela.

—Yo ya me tengo que ir, se hace tarde -dijo Candy.

…

Albert comenzó a sentir su mente inundada de confusión, igual que aquel dia que escuchó el nombre de William Andrew. Con una de sus manos se afirmó en la reja, sintiéndose muy mareado.

Candy salió de la mansión cuando vio a su amigo parado ante la reja. De inmediato corrió hasta él, preguntándose, ¿qué hacía Albert en la mansión Andrew?

—¡Albert! –lo llamó.

—Pequeña –le sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te vine a buscar con Tom, estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Cómo no regresaste a la fiesta?

—Estoy bien, me quede platicando con los chicos –le explicó.

—Para que te querían en esta mansión.

—Era porque se leyó el testamento de mi padre adoptivo, pero después hablamos de eso -contestó Candy notando que su amigo no se veía muy bien -¿Te sientes bien Albert? Te vez un poco pálido.

—Estoy bien –le mintió para no preocuparla –¿Te vienes conmigo al hogar?

—Sí, vamos…

—Ya te estaba extrañando, pequeña.

—Yo también, Albert.

Los rubios se subieron a la carreta, donde se marcharon junto a su amigo Tom, sin darse cuenta que eran vigilados por la presencia de los hermanos Legan, que se encontraban en uno de los balcones de la mansión.

—Te diste cuenta Niel, ese amigo de Candy la vino a buscar a la mansión –le comentó Elisa.

—De seguro que ya se enteró que Candy es la heredera de la fortuna de los Andrew y ahora la va querer conquistar.

—Pero ella no la quiere aceptar.

—Por favor Elisa, tú crees que esa huérfana va despreciar tal fortuna. Lo dijo para que no digan que es una interesada.

—¿Tú crees, Niel?

—Te lo doy firmado –se tomó la barbilla –Por eso se me ha ocurrido una idea genial.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Qué le voy a decir a la tía abuela, que me de la mano de Candy.

—¡Te quieres casar con esa huérfana!

—Si...me voy a casar con Candy y la fortuna de los Andrew será solo mía –contestó Niel con una amplia sonrisa.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus reviews. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han apoyado con esta historia.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos :**

**Elbroche, Balderas, Nuna141, Rosario escobar, tutypineapple, Kecs, KT1947, Selenityneza, AnneNov, White Andrew, pivoine3, alebeth, jimenezesperanza184, elenharket2, Sandra Carreo, wall-e17, chidamami.**

**Besitos para todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Tí**

**CAPITULO V**

**Tomando el lugar de Heredera**

Pasó un mes, desde que se había leído el testamento de William Andrew. Elroy se había regresado a Chicago, con los hermanos Cornwell, las novias de ellos y los Legan. Mientras que Candy seguía con su vida normal en el hogar de pony. Ser la única heredera del tio William no significaba nada para ella, no porque no le agradecía a su padre adoptivo que le dejara todos sus bienes, es más encontraba un gesto muy generoso de parte de él, pero a ella el dinero era lo que menos le importaba. Era feliz con su profesión de enfermera, donde no ganaba mucho, pero era una chica libre, que hacia lo que tanto le gustaba. Sabía que si se convertía en la heredera de los Andrew su vida cambiaria completamente y eso ella no quería que ocurriera. Su vida estaba en el hogar de pony, junto a sus madres, los niños y con su querido amigo Albert. Ese era su mundo y así quería que lo siguiera siendo el resto de su vida.

Esa mañana, Candy se levantó muy animada, para asistir a su trabajo. Se levantó más temprano que lo de costumbre, ya que el doctor Smith le dijo que ese dia irían a ver unos pacientes que vivían lejos del pueblo.

—Señorita Pony, hermana María ya me voy a trabajar –le anunció Candy.

—Que tengas un buen dia, Candy –le dijo Pony.

—Aquí tienes unos panecillos para el camino –le pasó la hermana María.

—Gracias, nos vendrá muy bien, el viaje es largo. Bueno ya me voy. Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Hasta la tarde, Candy –se despidieron las dos mujeres.

La rubia salió de la oficina de la señorita Pony y ellas continuaron revisando unos papeles que las tenían muy preocupadas.

—Señorita pony, que vamos hacer este mes, no vamos alcanzar para mantener el hogar –comentó la hermana María.

Pony suspiro hondo, conociendo las finanzas del hogar.

—Lo se…hermana María. Todo ha sido por haber recibido más niños de los que debimos.

—Por otro lado, dos de nuestros benefactores dejaron de dar sus aportes por problemas económicos, ¿verdad?–añadió la monja.

—Así es hermana…la situación es complicada. Y no sé qué vamos hacer.

—Podríamos pedirle ayuda al señor Stevens.

—Sí, pero él siempre nos está ayudando en lo que puede, harto hace con darnos la leche y el queso para los niños. Además no es solo alimentos para los niños, sino que el hogar necesita muchas reparaciones y eso es mucho dinero.

—Tiene razón, señorita Pony…¿Dígame la verdad está pensando en cerrar el hogar?

—No lo sé…hermana María, no lo sé…

Candy que se había regresado al hogar, porque se le quedo algo, alcanzó a escuchar aquella conversación de ambas mujeres que la dejó muy asombrada, al darse cuenta por la situación que se encontraba su querido hogar.

…

En la mansión Andrew de Chicago. Elroy estaba recostada en su cama. No se sentía muy bien, los últimos días habían sido muy duros para ella, que el médico le recomendó estar en reposo. Su presión estaba un poco alta, así que debía descansar y estar tranquila. Sin embargo, la muerte de su sobrino la seguía atormentando y aquel testamento donde él le había dejado todo el patrimonio de los Andrew a su hija adoptiva. Aquel acto no dejaba de horrorizarla, en que estaba pensando William para dejarle todo aquella chiquilla. Una chiquilla sin modales, pero que ahora era dueña de toda la fortuna de la familia.

—Señora Elroy, la busca el joven Niel Legan –le anunció una de las sirvientas.

—Hazlo pasar….-contestó desde la cama.

En solo minutos Niel se hiso presente en la recamara de Elroy.

—Tía abuela, ¿cómo está? –la saludó cortésmente.

—Más o menos, Niel –contestó –¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí?

—Vengo hablar algo muy importante con usted, tía abuela.

—Siéntate en esa silla –le indicó.

Niel se sentó en una silla que estaba en frente de la cama de Elroy.

—Bueno…tía abuela, yo vengo a pedirle la mano de Candy.

La anciana frunció el ceño.

—¿Que estás diciendo, Niel?

—Que quiero casarme con Candy.

—¿Niel, quieres casarte con esa chiquilla? –le preguntó sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Si…tía, quien mejor que yo para ser su esposo, ahora que ella es la única heredera del tio William –le confirmó.

—Ella no quiere aceptar la herencia de William.

—Por favor tía abuela, usted le cree que no va aceptar, tendría que estar loca para despreciar tal fortuna. Estoy seguro que va a recapacitar y la va terminar aceptando.

—Puedes que tengas razón, Niel.

—No deseara que Candy se termine casando con un bueno para nada, que derroche la fortuna de la familia, por ejemplo el vagabundo con el que vive.

—¿El hombre que tiene amnesia?

—El mismo. Se lo digo porque el dia que se leyó el testamento, el la fue a buscar a la mansión.

Los ojos de Elroy se abrieron como plato.

—No había pensado en eso, Niel –comentó alarmada.

—Es lo que va pasar tía abuela. Por eso tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto y exigirle a Candy que se case conmigo.

—Lo voy hacer, Niel, te prometo que Candice va ser tu esposa –dijo la anciana con seguridad.

Niel sonrió para dentro al conseguir lo que tanto quería.

…

Esa noche, Candy no podía conciliar el sueño, aquella conversación de sus madres, la había dejado muy afligida. Se levantó de la cama y se colocó una bata de levantarse. Salió a las afuera del hogar, donde se quedó observando las estrellas. Acaso sería capaz la señorita Pony de cerrar el hogar. No quería creer que las cosas estuvieran tan mal, sin embargo, todo indicaba que sí. Sus madres se lo estaban ocultando, claro para no preocuparla, ellas siempre resolvían solas sus asuntos, sin involucrar a nadie más en sus problemas. Eran mujeres valerosas que hacían todo para darle un buen bienestar a los niños, pero si ahora no tenían los recursos para seguir haciéndolo, no les quedaría más remedio que cerrar el hogar.

Eso la horrorizó, pensando en todos aquellos niños, donde irían todos esos pequeños, que sería de ellos. Eso no podía ocurrir o mejor dicho ella no lo podía permitir. El problema del hogar era el dinero y ella era heredera de una gran fortuna que tio William le había dejado. Claro, esa era la solución, aceptar esa herencia, así con ese dinero ayudar a su querido hogar.

—¿Qué haces levantada, pequeña? –le preguntó Albert que se acercó a ella.

—No podía dormir –respondió pensativa –¿Y tú que haces levantado?

—Escuche un ruido, por eso me levanté.

Albert miró los ojos de la rubia notando que algo le ocurría.

—¿Que te ocurre, pequeña?

—Estoy preocupada por el hogar de pony.

—¿Qué pasa con el hogar?

—Hay problemas económicos en el hogar y si no se solucionan, la señorita Pony lo va a cerrar.

—Lo siento mucho pequeña, yo sé todo lo que significa el hogar para ti –le dijo abrazándola.

—Albert, yo no puedo permitir que pase eso.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer para que no suceda?

Ella se apartó de él.

—Albert, he tomado una decisión.

—¿Qué decisión?

—Voy a aceptar la herencia que me dejó mi padre adoptivo.

—¿Eso significa que te vas a ir del hogar?

—Si…me regreso a Chicago –dijo con tristeza.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, pequeña.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero te prometo que vendré a visitarte al hogar.

—Y yo te voy a estar esperando con ansias.

Ambos sintieron ganas de llorar en ese momento, su separación iba ser dolorosa, pero sabían que aunque no estuvieran físicamente juntos, sus corazones estarían unidos para siempre.

…

**_Días después…_**

Candy viajó a Chicago para tomar su lugar como heredera de los Andrew. No porque deseaba serlo, sino para tener dinero y poder ayudar al hogar de Pony. Mientras viajaba en el tren, pensaba en todo lo que haría con esa herencia. No sabía cuánto dinero le había dejado su protector, pero se imaginaba que debería ser mucho. Por lo que los hermanos Cornwell, le habían contado los Andrew eran una de las familias más ricas del país, así que el patrimonio de ellos debía ser muy grande.

Cerró sus ojos, he imaginó tantas cosas que haría con aquel dinero. En primer lugar remodelar el hogar de Pony, convertirlo en un lugar más grande y bien equipado, donde sus madres trabajaran cómodamente y los niños tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban. Por otro lado le gustaría también construir un hospital para personas sin recursos, donde tuvieran una buena atención. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente, pero se concretaría cuando tomara su lugar como heredera del tio William. Sabía que eso no iba ser fácil pada ella, pero estaba dispuesta a ese sacrificio por sus queridas madres.

En la tarde Candy llegó a la mansión Andrew, donde Elroy de inmediato la recibió en el salón.

—¿Ha que has venido, Candice? –le preguntó sentada desde su alto sillón.

—Vine a tomar mi lugar como heredera de mi padre adoptivo –contestó.

La anciana levantó una ceja.

—Que yo recuerde dijiste que no te interesaba ser la heredera de William –le dijo cuestionándole aquello.

—Sí, pero he cambiado de opinión.

—Me parece muy bien, tienes que cumplir la voluntad de William.

—Lo se…tía abuela.

Elroy se levantó del sillón y dio unos pasos hacia la rubia.

—Sabes que desde ahora en adelante tu vida va cambiar completamente. Que ya no podrás ser esa chiquilla alocada sin modales, tendrás que convertirte en una señorita bien preparada, como le hubiera gustado al patriarca de los Andrew.

—Si tía abuela –contestó la rubia pensando en si iba a poder cumplir con todas aquellas reglas.

—Tendrás muchas cosas que aprender. Te voy a contratar maestros particulares para que te preparen bien.

—¿Maestros?

—Si…De todas las materias –confirmó - Una Andrew tiene que tener muchos conocimientos, para que se desenvuelva bien en sociedad.

Candy suspiró, pensando en todo lo que se le venía.

—Ahora le diré a una de las sirvientas que te lleve a la que será tu habitación.

—De acuerdo, tía abuela.

La sirvienta llevó a Candy a la planta alta de la mansión. Ahí se pusieron a caminar por un largo pasillo, donde habían muchas puertas que pertenecían a las habitaciones. Candy se quedó mirando una puerta de madera tallada muy grande y con una bonita decoración.

—Señorita esta no es su habitación –le dijo la sirvienta al ver que la rubia se había detenido en ese lugar.

—¿Y de quién es?

—Era del señor Andrew.

—¡De mi padre adoptivo! –exclamó Candy mirando con más interés la ancha puerta.

—Si…señorita.

—Me gustaría conocerla.

—Eso no puede ser señorita, está cerrada con llave, la señora Elroy tiene prohibido que alguien entre a esta habitación.

—Entiendo…

—Vamos a la suya mejor.

…

Esas semanas fueron muy intensas para Candy, como le había dicho la tía abuela, le contrato varios maestros para que le dieran clases. Candy sentía que no iba soportar con tanto que estudiar y tantas reglas que cumplir. Por otro lado extrañaba mucho a Albert, quería tanto verlo, conversar con él, pero estaban tan lejos, que lo único que podía hacer, era cerrar sus ojos y recordar todos esos bellos momentos que ha pasado junto a él.

Sin darse cuenta llego el dia de su presentación como la heredera de William Andrew. Elroy mando a preparar una gran fiesta, ella no estaba para fiesta por la muerte de su sobrino, pero sabía que si William hubiera querido que la presentación de su pupila fuera por todo lo alto. Una presentación con muchos invitados, todo de la alta sociedad de Chicago, que morían por conocer a la heredera de William Andrew.

Candy se sentía muy nerviosa, luciendo un hermoso vestido rosa, confeccionado con una fina tela, que la hacía verse como una princesa. A su lado se encontraban Stear y Archie , que la estaba acompañando, mientras esperaban que llegara sus novias.

—Chicos me siento tan nerviosa, nunca pensé que viniera tanta gente a mi presentación –comentó Candy viendo el salón lleno de invitados.

—Tranquila gatita, todo va salir bien –la animó Archie.

—No tienes por qué sentir nervios, te ves preciosa –añadió Stear –Eres la más bella de la fiesta.

—Oh gracias –se sonrojó –Ustedes también se ven muy guapos.

—Gracias gatita –sonrió Archie -Las chicas están tardando mucho.

—Deben estar por llegar, las mujeres nos demoramos en arréglanos.

—Jajajaja, eso es verdad –rio Stear -Miren, llegaron los Legan.

—Era lógico que vinieran, la tía abuela los invitó –dijo Archie –Ahí viene Niel donde nosotros.

—Tranquilos, yo no le tengo miedo a Niel –dijo Candy con seguridad.

—Candy, sin duda eres la más hermosa de la fiesta –le dijo Niel dándole un beso en la mano.

Ella rápidamente se la saco.

—Gracias…

—Niel, es mejor que te retires, no vamos a permitir que molestes a la gatita –le advirtió Archie a la defensiva.

—Nosotros estamos aquí para defenderla de ti –añadió Stear.

—Jajajaja, no sean idiotas, ustedes no me pueden impedir que me acerque a la mujer que bar ser mi esposa.

—¿Que estás diciendo? –le preguntó Archie.

—Que Candy va ser mi esposa.

—Eso será en tus sueños, Niel Legan –replicó la rubia.

—Veo que la tía abuela no te ha dicho nada.

—¿Y qué tiene que decirme?

—Que para poder recibir la fortuna que te dejó tio William, tienes que casarte conmigo.

—¡Estás mintiendo Niel! –protestó Stear con ganas de golpearlo –¿Cómo puedes inventar algo así?

—No es mentira, vayan y pregúntenselo a la tía abuela.

Candy se dirigió a donde se encontraba Elroy. Esta se encontraba sentada en un largo sofá platicando con unas amigas.

—Tía abuela, quiero hablar con usted –le dijo.

—No ves que estoy ocupada –contestó la anciana con molestia.

—Es importante. Niel dice que tengo que casarme con él.

Elroy se paró del sofá.

—Así es Candice, Niel va ser tu esposo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso no puede ser. ¡Yo no quiero casarme con Niel!

—Tendrás que hacerlo –replicó Elroy con autoridad -Ahora que eres la heredera del patrimonio de los Andrew, tienes que tener a alguien que administre esos bienes y quien mejor que Niel para hacerlo.

—¡Lo siento, pero jamás me voy a casar con él, jamás!–gritó Candy saliendo corriendo del salón.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien, aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

**Rosarioescobar, Nuna141, White Andrew, elbroche, Selenityneza, Balderas, Sandra Carreo, chidamami , tutypineapple, elenharket2, Coqui Andrew, KT1947, pivoine3, Gabriela, Ana Isela, Abril-04, Lizita.**

**Besitos a cada una de ustedes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Tí**

**CAPITULO VI  
**

**El compromiso**

En la mansión Andrew, se estaba realizando la fiesta de compromiso de Candice White Andrew y Niel Legan. La mansión estaba llena de invitados, siendo recibidos por la misma Elroy Andrew. Los primeros en llegar fueron los señores Legan, junto a su hijos Niel y Elisa, ambos vestidos elegantemente, Elisa luciendo un vestido en tono calipso y Niel un frac negro, un atuendo muy adecuado para la ocasión.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba en su habitación, sentada frente al tocador dándose unos retoques antes de bajar, envuelta en un llanto que no podía controlar. El solo hecho de pensar que se convertiría en la esposa de Niel Legan la aterraba, su vida sería una tortura junto a él, pero que podía hacer, no tenía otra alternativa. La tía abuela se lo había dejado muy en claro, o se casaba con Niel o no podría recibir la herencia de su padre adoptivo.

En ese momento cerró sus ojos y recordó aquella conversación que había tenido con Elroy al otro dia de la fiesta de su presentación.

**_Flashback_**

_Esa noche de su presentación había pasado mala noche, pensar que tenía que casarse con un hombre que no amaba y que más encima era Niel, la aterrorizaba. A la mañana siguiente con ganas de salir a tomar un poco de aire, salió de su cuarto. Iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando se encontró con aquella puerta que daba a la recamara del tio William. Curiosa de conocer el cuarto de su padre, trato de abrirla, pero no pudo hacerlo, como le había dicho la sirvienta esa puerta estaba con llave y nadie podía entrar ahí._

_—¿Gatita, que haces aquí?–le preguntó Archie._

_—He…estaba mirando la habitación del tio William._

_—Aquí no se puede entrar, la tía abuela lo tiene prohibido._

_—Si…lo se… _

_—¿Por qué tanto misterio con este cuarto? –comentó Stear –Después de todo tio William ya no lo volverá a usar._

_—Pienso lo mismo –lo apoyo Archie –Es más este cuarto debiera de ser para ti gatita, como su hija adoptiva._

_—A mí no me interesa este cuarto, ni esta mansión. Yo lo unico que quiero irme de aquí –sollozo Candy._

_—Te entendemos, después de que te enteraste que tienes que casarte con Niel –le dijo Stear abrazándola –Pero tranquila, nosotros no vamos a permitir que te cases con esa lacra. ¿Verdad Archie?_

_—Así es…Gatita, tú no te vas a casar con Niel. Vamos hablar con George cuando llegue de viaje._

_—Ustedes creen que él me puede ayudar._

_—Claro que sí._

_—Pero si el verdad que si no me caso con Niel no puedo recibir la herencia._

_—¿Y a ti te importa mucho ese dinero? –le preguntó Archie._

_— A mí nunca me ha interesado el dinero, si acepte la herencia de tio William es para ayudar al hogar de Pony –le aclaró la rubia._

_—¿Qué pasa con el hogar de Pony, gatita?_

_—La señorita Pony, va cerrar el hogar porque no tiene para mantenerlo._

_—Vaya que problema –expresó Stear tomándose la cabeza –¿De dónde podríamos sacar dinero para ayudar al hogar?_

_En eso apareció Elroy._

_—¡Tía abuela! –exclamaron Archie, Stear y Candy tragando seco._

_—¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? -preguntó la anciana -¿Querían entrar a esta habitación?_

_—No, tía abuela –contestó Stear encogiendo los hombros._

_—No me mientas. Apuesto que fue idea tuya entrar a este cuarto Candice –increpó a la rubia mirándola con enojo._

_—Tía, ella no tiene nada que ver, si es verdad queríamos entrar, pero fue idea de Stear y mía –la defendió Archie._

_—¡Es lo último que me faltaba! –gritó roja de la rabia -¡Salgan inmediatamente de aquí!_

_—Si tía abuela…-dijeron los hermanos colwer saliendo del pasillo._

_Candy también lo iba hacer, pero Elroy le tomó un brazo para detenerla._

_—Y tu Candice, no creas que he olvidado la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar a noche, quieras o no vas a casarte con Niel._

_—Tía abuela ya le dije que…_

_—Se perfectamente lo que me dijiste, pero si no te casas con Niel no vas a poder recibir ningún centavo de lo que te dejo William. Es una cláusula del testamento, así que tienes que respetarla._

_—¿Tio William quería que me casara con Niel? -preguntó incrédula._

_—Si..._

_—Eso es injusto –replicó Candy –No puedo casarme con alguien que no quiero._

_—Esas son las condiciones, así que piénsalo muy bien, Candice. Ahora retírate a tu cuarto._

_Ella salió llorando sintiéndose perdida, ya que si no se casaba con Niel no podría tener el dinero para ayudar al hogar de Pony._

**_Fin del flashback_**

—Albert cuanta falta me haces, deseo tanto estar junto a ti –dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Un golpe en la ventana la hiso pararse del tocador. Luciendo su elegante vestido, se acercó al ventanal de la recamara cuando se encontró con Stear.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Stear?–le preguntó sorprendida de verlo en el balcón.

—No me preguntes nada, Candy –le respondió -Solo ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—Ya lo sabrás.

—¿Y cómo vamos a bajar?

—Por el balcón.

Candy se asomó viendo la altura.

—Está muy alto.

—Tranquila, con esta cuerda podemos bajar.

—¿Stear, que significa esto? Tengo que ir al salón para comprometerme con Niel.

—Olvídate de eso, te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Que sorpresa?

—Ven conmigo y lo sabrás.

…

En la fiesta Niel se estaba sintiendo impaciente que Candy no bajaba. Quería comprometerse con ella lo antes posible y en poco tiempo más convertirla en su esposa. Nunca se habría imaginado que se iba terminar casándose con aquella huérfana del hogar de Pony a la que tanto despreció, pero con tal de obtener la fortuna de los Andrew, estaba dispuesto aquel sacrificio.

—Candy, se está tardando mucho –comentó dando unos pasos.

—Esa huérfana se está haciendo el rogar –dijo Elisa con desprecio.

—Niel, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar con ella –añadió Sara horrorizada –No me la imagino en nuestra familia.

—Mamá, sabes por qué lo estoy haciendo, piensa en la fortuna de los Andrew que va ser solo nuestra.

—Tienes razón hijo, seremos los más ricos del país.

—Mejor vamos a buscar a la tía Elroy para preguntarle por Candy –sugirió el señor Legan.

Los Legan se fueron hacia otro lugar de salón, donde se encontraba la tía abuela. Hablaron con ella y esta de inmediato le pidió a Archie que fuera a buscar a Candy. Este hiso el teatro de irla a buscarla, bajando en pocos minutos.

—¿Archie, donde esta Candice? –le preguntó la anciana al ver que no llegaba con ella.

—Sí, ¿dónde está mi prometida? –preguntó también Niel.

—Lo siento, pero ella no está.

—¿Como que no está?

—No está en su cuarto Niel, desapareció.

—¿Que estás diciendo, Archie? –alzo la voz Elroy.

—Que Candy se fue, así que lo lamento mucho Niel, pero la gatita no se va comprometer contigo.

—¡No! –gritó Niel alterado –¡Candy no me puede hacer eso!

—Qué vergüenza estamos pasando –comentó Elisa mirando a los invitados que no dejaban de murmurar.

—Hijo, cálmate –lo abrazo su madre –Nunca debiste fijarte en esa chiquilla.

—¡Esto no va quedar así! ¡Esa huérfana no se va burlar de mí! –protestó Niel saliendo del salón.

Llegó al jardín cuando vio a Candy que estaba saliendo de la mansión junto a Stear, de imediato corrió hacia ellos logrando alcanzarlos en la salida.

—Así que no vas a comprometerte conmigo –le dijo tomándola por el brazo a la rubia.

Ella lo miró asustada.

—¡Suéltame, Niel! –se trató de soltar, pero él la tomó con más fuerza.

—Deja tranquila a Candy -intervino Stear.

—Tú no te metas, payaso -le dio un empujón -Candy se viene conmigo a la mansión, no me va a dejar en vergüenza delante de todos.

—Suelta a mi pequeña –le ordenó Albert que apareció en ese momento tomándolo por la espalda.

—¡Albert! –exclamó Candy emocionada de ver a su amigo, que había llegado a rescatarla.

Niel lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí, vagabundo?

—Vine a buscar a mi amiga. Crees que voy a dejar que se comprometa contigo.

—Ella tiene que hacerlo, es una orden del tio William.

—¡Eso será en tus sueños Niel! –le gritó Albert golpeándolo provocando que cayera al suelo –Y no te atrevas a volver a molestar a mi pequeña, porque para la próxima te ira mucho peor.

Niel quedo aturdido en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien, pequeña? –le preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí, Albert?

—Te vine a buscar, no voy a permitir que te cases con Niel.

—Es que…

—Es que nada pequeña, te vienes conmigo y punto.

—Váyanse de una vez –lo apuro Stear preocupado que alguien más llegará al jardín.

—¿Y que va pasar con la fiesta de compromiso? –preguntó la rubia.

—Olvídate de eso, Candy.

—Tienes razón Stear, gracias por todo –le dio un abrazo a su amigo.

—De nada…-le sonrió.

—Vamos, pequeña –le dijo Albert tomándole una mano.

—Si vamos…

Los rubios rápidamente se fueron de la mansión Andrey, con dirección a la estación de trenes, donde tomarían el tren con regreso a Michigan.

…

Horas después Candy y Albert llegaron al hogar de Pony, donde la señorita Pony y la hermana María recibieron con mucho cariño a su niña. Ambas mujeres hablaron con ella y le dijeron que no era necesidad de que se casara con Niel, que de otra manera sacarían el hogar adelante.

Esa tarde prepararon una rica cena para celebrar el regreso de la rubia y después Albert la invitó a la colina de Pony.

—Albert, gracias por haberme ido a buscar a Chicago –le dijo mirándolo con dulzura.

Él le acaricio la mejilla.

—No podía permitir que te casaras con Niel. Apenas que recibí el telegrama que me mandaron los hermanos Cornwell, decidí ir a buscarte.

—Stear y Archie son chicos maravillosos.

—Si…ellos quieren lo mejor para ti.

—Era una locura verdad, yo casada con esa lacra.

—¿Esa lacra?

—Stear le puso así a Niel.

—Jajajaja, le viene muy bien el apodo.

—Me siento tan feliz de volver a estar aquí –expresó Candy estirando los brazos.

—Y yo de que estemos juntos nuevamente, pequeña.

—Si…siempre juntos.

El la miró a los ojos pensando que ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos hacia ella. Durante el corto tiempo que tuvieron separados, extrañó mucho a su pequeña, su vida no era lo mismo sin su presencia, como si Candy se hubiera llevado una parte de él con ella. Ahora que la tenía enfrente, ya no tenía ninguna duda, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de su mejor amiga. Aquel sentimiento de amistad se había transformado en un amor puro y sincero, por el cual él estaba dispuesto a luchar.

—¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pequeña?

—Dime.

—¿Tú todavía sigues enamorada de Terry?

—No…Albert –contestó con seguridad - Hace tiempo que lo olvidé. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

El dio unos pasos sintiéndose muy nervioso, ya que no sabía que reacción iba tener su pequeña ante tal declaración.

—Bueno…por qué…yo…me he enamorado de ti.

Candy sintió una gran emoción en su corazón.

—¡Tú estás enamorado de mí!

—Sí, pequeña, no sé cómo ocurrió, pero te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer.

—Entonces, me vas a pedir que sea tu novia.

—Jajajaja ¿Y tú estarías dispuesta hacer novia de este hombre sin memoria?

Ella se acercó a él.

—¡Claro que si! –contestó eufórica –Albert yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

Albert agacho su cabeza y tiernamente la beso.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus lindos de reviews que agradesco de verdad.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

**Elbroche, Balderas, Selenityneza, elenharket2, Sandra Carreo, Lizita, chidamami, Stormaw, Ana Isela, Guest, tutypineapple, rosarioescobar, Coqui Andrew, wall-e17, pivoine3.**

**Un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes, gracias por su comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Tí**

**CAPITULO VII**

**William está vivo**

Pasaron tres meses que Candy y Albert se habían convertido en novios. En un noviazgo colmado de amor, donde los dos estaban felices de poder estar juntos, ahora como una pareja que se ama de verdad.

Albert seguía sin recobrar la memoria, pero a esta altura ya no era un tema para él. Tenía todo lo que quería, un lugar donde vivir, un buen trabajo y sobre todo el amor de una chica maravillosa que lo tenía completamente enamorado. Lo de su vida pasada había quedado en segundo plano, ahora Candy era su presente y sería su futuro también. Con ella quería compartirlo todo y quizás más adelante formar una bella familia.

Esa tarde Albert le pidió permiso al señor Steven que lo dejara salir un poco antes del trabajo. Quería darle una sorpresa a Candy y era ir a buscarla al pueblo a la consulta del doctor Smith. Con un sencillo, pero hermoso ramo de flores silvestres que había cortado en el camino, Albert llegó en busca de su novia.

Ella al verlo sintió una gran emoción, ahí estaba su nuevo amor, un amor que nació atrás vez de la amistad y que se había trasformado en un hermoso sentimiento que llenaba su corazón de felicidad.

—¡Albert! –exclamó corriendo hasta él.

—Pequeña –la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Albert?

—Te vine a buscar…

—¿Y tú trabajo en el rancho?

—Terminé mi trabajo antes, así que el señor Steven dejó que me viniera.

—Qué bueno…

—Mira te traje estas flores, pequeña –se las pasó.

Candy aspiro su aroma.

—¡Están preciosas! No te debiste molestar.

—Es lo menos que se merece mi novia.

—¡Tu novia! –sonrió emocionada -Se escucha tan bonito.

—Si pequeña…mi novia, la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón.

—Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón.

Él le acarició la mejilla y la beso en los labios. En un beso anhelado, tierno y apasionado a la vez, como el primer beso que se dieron el dia que se hicieron novios.

—Tengo algo que contarte, pequeña -le dijo Albert una vez que terminaron el beso.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Tengo que acompañar a Tom a Boston.

—¿A Boston?

—Si…el señor Steven lo va a enviar a dejar un dinero a una persona que hiso negocios con él.

—¡Me vas a dejar sola! –exclamó Candy asiendo un puchero divertido.

—Jajajaja, será solo un par de días, pequeña.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro, mi querida novia.

—Y si te enamoras de una señorita de Boston.

—Jajajaja, no digas tonterías, eso jamás va ocurrir, yo solo tengo ojos para ti -le dio un beso en la nariz -¿Quieres ir a comer algo, pequeña?

—¡Me encantaría, Albert! ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Jajajaja, ya me lo imaginaba.

...

**_Dos días después…_**

En Boston, Luisa Steell se encontraba recostada en su cama, mientras observaba una fotografía de su novio William Andrew, al que a pesar que ya no estaba en este mundo no podía olvidar. No tenía muchos recuerdos de él, su relación había sido prácticamente a distancia, pero los momentos que estuvieron juntos nunca los olvidaría.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de su pecho y recordó el dia que lo vio la última vez.

**_Flashback._**

_Él había llegado a visitarla a su residencia, para darle una noticia que ella no esperaba._

_—Qué alegría de verte, William–le dijo ella recibiéndolo en el salón de su residencia._

_—¿Cómo has estado, Luisa? –le preguntó él._

_—Extrañándote mucho –lo abrazo._

_—Yo también te extrañado._

_—¿Y cómo está tu tía Elroy?_

_—Bien, te mandó muchos saludos. ¿Y tu padre?_

_—El salió. ¿Necesitas hablar con él?_

_—No…_

_—¿Pasa algo, William? ¿Te ves preocupado?_

_Él le tomó una mano y se la besó._

_—Luisa, tengo algo que contarte._

_—¿Sobre qué…?_

_—Me voy de viaje._

_—Te vas de viaje –expresó desconcertada._

_—Si…Luisa, me voy por un tiempo –le respondió Albert –Necesito hacer ese viaje._

_—¿Que va pasar con nuestro noviazgo?_

_—Eso continuara –le sonrió tomándole la barbilla- No me iré para siempre._

_—¡Oh William no quiero que te vayas! –lo abrazo aferrándose a él._

_—Lo se…pero te prometo que voy a volver y cuando eso ocurre nos vamos a comprometer formalmente._

_Ella se apartó de él mirándolo a los ojos._

_—¿Lo dices en serio, William?_

_—Si Luisa, quiero que seas mi esposa._

_—Yo también lo deseo, William –le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios._

_—¿Interrumpo? –preguntó la voz del señor Steel_

_La pareja rompió el beso._

_—Papá, William me pidió matrimonio –le contó Luisa emocionada._

_—¿Señor Steel, usted me daría la mano de su hija? –le preguntó Albert a su futuro suegro._

_—Por supuesto que sí. _

_—Le prometo que la haré muy feliz._

_—Eso no me cabe duda, William. ¿Y cuándo será la boda?_

_—Yo tengo que hacer un viaje, pero cuando regrese nos vamos a casar._

**_Fin del flashback._**

_"¿William porque tuviste que hacer ese viaje? Si no lo hubieras hecho ahora estaríamos casados", penso Luisa sollosando._

—Señorita Luisa, la busca su amiga Matilde –le anunció la sirvienta entrando al cuarto de la joven.

—Dile que bajo enseguida.

Luisa se levantó de la cama, se arregló un poco y bajó para recibir a su mejor amiga.

—Hola Matilde –la saludó –¿Que te trae por aquí?

—No te acuerdas que quedamos hoy dia en salir de compras –le recordó la joven.

—¡Oh se me había olvidado!

—¿Te sientes bien, Luisa?

—La verdad no…

—¿Sigues triste por lo de tu novio?

—Si…no me resigno a su muerte.

—Es normal amiga, pero tienes que reponerte. Anda vamos a salir, te hará bien distraerte un poco.

—Si tienes razón, vamos.

…

Albert había llegado con Tom a Boston, en un viaje largo, pero que ambos disfrutaron mucho. De inmediato localizaron a la persona con el que el señor Stevens había hecho negocios y le entregaron el dinero. Una vez realizado aquello, ambos se fueron a conocer la ciudad de Boston, Albert no pudo recordar que alguna vez había estado en aquel lugar, pero si todo le parecía familiar.

—Albert que te parece si buscamos un restaurante para comer –le sugirió Tom.

—Me parece muy bien, pero antes quiero ir a una tienda –contestó Albert -Deseo comprarle un regalo a mi pequeña.

—Se pondrá feliz, a Candy le encantan los regalos.

—Mi novia se merece todo.

—Se ve que estas muy enamorado de ella.

—Sí, lo estoy Tom –suspiro Albert –¿Y tú cuando te vas a enamorar?

—Jajajaja, eso no va conmigo.

—El señor Stevens se muere por verte casado y con hijos.

—Lástima que no podre cumplir su sueño, en mis planes no está el matrimonio –dijo Tom con seguridad.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Tom?

—Si amigo. Ya vamos a comprarle algo a tu novia. Mira al frente hay una tiende –le indicó con la mano.

Ambos atravesaron la calle y entraron a la tienda, donde Albert le compró un bonito sombrero a Candy y unas cosas personales para él. Salieron de la tienda y buscaron un carruaje que los llevara a un hotel donde pasarían la noche. Albert se estaba subiendo al carruaje, cuando en ese momento llegó Luisa en compañía de su amiga alcanzando ver la presencia de Albert.

—No puede ser, ese hombre es William –murmuró Luisa cayendo desmayada al suelo.

Matilde asustada por lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga, le pidió al cochero que subiera a Luisa y la llevara de regreso a su casa.

…

Minutos después, Luisa envuelta en llanto se despertó del desmayo que había sufrido.

—¡William! ¡William! –comenzó a gritar desesperada.

—Cálmate, amiga –le pidió Matilde contendiéndola.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a William, él está vivo.

—¡Vivo!

—Si…lo vi subiéndose a un carruaje, por eso me desmayé.

—Seguramente lo confundiste.

—No, yo sé que era él –sostuvo Luisa con seguridad.

—¡Luisa, deja de hablar tonterías!–le ordenó su padre entrando a la habitación de la joven.

—Papá no es ninguna tontería, William está vivo.

—Bueno, es mejor que yo me vaya –dijo Matilde parándose de la cama –Otro dia vengo a visitarte, Luisa.

—Si…gracias por todo Matilde.

—De nada, amiga.

La joven se fue del cuarto y el padre de Luisa se acercó a ella.

—¿Luisa, quiero que me expliques de donde sacaste que William Andrew está vivo?

—Lo vi en la ciudad, papá.

—El murió, seguramente lo confundiste con otra persona que se le parecía.

—No papá, era él –replicó Luisa -Vestía de una forma diferente, pero era William.

—¡Ya Luisa olvídate de eso! Comprende que él está muerto. Ahora tienes que pensar en tu futuro, ya te encontré otro pretendiente.

—¿Quién papá?

—El señor Levis, es un viudo muy rico que necesita una esposa.

—¡Papá ese señor es un viejo!

—Y que tiene, él te va dar todo lo que merece y nos va a sacar de la ruina.

—¡No pienso casarme con ese hombre, papá!

—Tendrás que hacerlo y que no se hable más del asunto –dijo el señor Steel saliendo de la habitación.

...

**_Una semana después..._**

En la mansión Andrew, Elroy se encontraba en el salón hablando con George que había regresado de viaje.

—George, me alegra que hayas regresado y que todo este marchando bien con las empresas de la familia –le dijo sentada en su sillón.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso, tengo gente de confianza que está manejando todo bien. Pero hay que ir pensando quien va tomar el lugar de William.

—Yo tenía en mente a Niel, pero como esa chiquilla se negó a casarse con él.

—Ya Stear y Archie me comentaron lo que sucedió.

—Te habrán contado que le dije a Candice que el deseo de mi sobrino era que ella se casara con Niel.

—Si…la verdad eso no me pareció, señora Elroy.

—Sé que le mentí –admitió Elroy - Pero era la única manera que ella se casara, pero bueno eso ya no va ocurrir, ahora lo único que deseo es quitarle el apellido a esa chiquilla.

—Eso es imposible, solo William podría hacer eso.

—Tendrá que haber otra manera, voy hablarlo con un abogado, después de lo que hiso no la quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida.

En eso llegó una sirvienta.

—Señora Elroy, tiene una visita.

—¿Quién es?

—La señorita Steel.

—Hazla pasar enseguida.

En poco minutos Luisa se hiso presente en el salón. Sin que su padre se diera cuenta se escapó y viajó a Chicago para hablar con Elroy Andrew.

—Que sorpresa, Luisa –la saludó recibiéndola en el salón.

—Como ha estado, señora Elroy –le preguntó la joven.

—Muy triste por la partida de William.

—Ya no tiene por qué estar triste. Tengo algo importante que contarle.

—¿Qué, Luisa?

—William está vivo.

Elroy y George se miraron.

—¿Que estás diciendo, Luisa?

—Que William está vivo, lo vi en Boston.

—¿Hablo con él? –le preguntó George

—No, pero lo vi y estoy segura que era él. Por favor créame, después de todo usted mismo dijo que no pudo reconocer el cuerpo de William.

—Así fue, señorita Steel.

—Eso significa que él hombre que vi era William.

—Pero si hubiera sido él se habría comunicado contigo o con nosotros –dijo Elroy.

—Si…en eso tiene razón, pero sé que lo vi, no me pude haber equivocado –dijo Luisa con desesperación.

—No te pongas así, Luisa –la abrazo Elroy –Para salir de la duda George viajara a Boston y buscará a William.

—Cuando usted diga, señora Elroy.

—Mañana mismo, George.

—George, quiero pedirle un favor -se dirigió Luisa a él.

—¿Que señorita?

—Si ve a mi padre no le diga que estoy aquí.

—¿Salió sin su permiso?

Ella bajo la mirada.

—Si…

—¿Y por qué hisite eso, Luisa? –le preguntó la anciana.

—Él quiere que me case con otro hombre y eso jamás lo voy hacer.

—Tranquila, George no dirá nada, esta es tu casa y te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras conmigo.

—Oh gracias, señora Elroy –la abrazo Luisa.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, ibas hacer la esposa de mi sobrino, así que mi deber es protegerte.

—Cuando el aparezca voy a hacer la esposa de William, eso se lo aseguro señora Elroy -dijo la joven con una ilusionada sonrisa.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola linda chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentre muy bien. No había podido actualizar por que estuve un poco emferma, pero ya estoy bien, así que les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y mandarme sus comentarios.**

**Elbroche, Yessy, alebeth, Selenityneza, Rosario escobar, elenharket2, Balderas, tutypineapple, chidamami, pivoine3, Cleo, KT1947, Coqui Andrew, Sandra carreo, Abril-04, Maribel.**

**Besitos para cada una de ustedes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Niel en busca de venganza**

El viaje había sido largo y agotador, sin embargo, Niel Legan sabía que balería la pena hacer ese esfuerzo. Después de su compromiso fallido con Candy, no había dejado de pensar en la rubia y en la vergüenza que ella y aquel amnésico le habían hecho pasar. Cada vez que recordaba aquel dia, se inundaba de una rabia que solo se calmaría cuando obligará a la rubia que tenía que casarse con él.

Cerca del atardecer llegó a un pueblo cercano al hogar de Pony y ahí tomó un coche que lo llevara al hogar. En el camino iba observando las altas colinas, pensando que no era un paisaje feo, pero bastante aburrido para su gusto. Siguió el viaje tranquilamente, cuando a lo lejos vio una silueta que le pareció familiar. Le pidió al cochero que detuviera el coche y bajó, sintiendo una fría brisa en su rostro.

Ahí se quedó observando aquella silueta de cabello rubio, que reía mientras corría por una de las colinas. Levantando una ceja la miró con desprecio, cuando detrás de ella apareció Albert donde la abrazó y besó.

—¿Que hace Candy con ese vagabundo besándose? –murmuró Niel al ver a la pareja de rubios demostrándose el amor que se tenían –Ahora entiendo todo, ellos…esa huérfana me cambió por ese vagabundo.

Niel envuelto en una rabia y confusión se subió al coche y se fue del lugar, sin que los rubios se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

—Pequeña, tu sombrero se te cayó –le dijo Albert recogiéndoselo.

—¡Oh no me di cuenta!

—Eso fue por el beso que te estaba dando.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Si…

Albert le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de ella.

—Con este sombrero te ves más bella.

—En serio, me veo más bella –lo abrazo por el cuello con coquetería.

—Si…Cuando lo vi de inmediato pensé que sería un buen regalo para mi novia.

—Albert, no me gusta que gaste tu dinero en regalos para mí.

—Pequeña, lo hago con gusto.

—Es que…es tu dinero, trabajas duro para ganártelo. El otro día le compraste dulces a los niños y le diste parte de tu sueldo a la señorita Pony, al final no dejas nada para ti.

—Ese dinero le hace falta a la señorita Pony para que saque adelante al hogar.

—Sabes te tengo una buena noticia. La señorita Pony me conto que conoció a un señor rico filántropo, así que se comprometió con ella, que va dar todos los meses una buena cantidad de dinero para el hogar -le contó Candy con alegría.

—Qué bueno saberlo, pequeña. Te dije que todo se iba solucionar.

—Si...y pensar que estuve a punto de casarme con Niel...

—Mejor ni lo recuerdes, habías cometido el peor error de toda tu vida.

—De eso no me cabe duda -dijo Candy aliviada -Contigo soy tan feliz.

—Lo mismo digo pequeña, no deseo nada más para ser feliz.

—¿Y cuándo recuperes la memoria y recuerdes que a lo mejor tienes familia?

Él sonrió.

—Si tengo una familia me voy a sentir muy feliz y la voy a compartir contigo.

—Entonces, no te iras de mi lado nunca.

—No digas tonterías pequeña, yo siempre quiero estar junto a ti.

—¡Te amo Albert!

—Y yo a ti, amor –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios –Regresemos al hogar, recordé que le traje unas ricas almendras a Pupett.

—Le van a fascinar.

...

En la mansión Andrew, Luisa se sentía muy a gusto viviendo en aquel lugar, junto a la tía de su ex novio y a los hermanos Cornwell que la trataban con simpatía. Por otro lado tenía la esperanza de que George encontrara a William, estaba segura que él estaba vivo y que todo volvería hacer como antes. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preocuparse por su padre, sabía en la situación que se encontraba, así que iba ser todos los intentos para casarla con aquel viudo.

Esa mañana se levantó a desayunar luciendo un bonito vestido color turquesa, junto a la tía abuela y Stear y Archie.

—Buenos días –saludó sentándose a la mesa.

—Buenos días, querida –contestó Elroy –¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

—Muy bien, tía Elroy.

—Qué bueno, quiero que te sientas lo más cómoda posible en esta mansión.

—Y me siento como si fuera mi hogar –se colocó la servilleta en sus piernas - ¿Ha sabido algo de George?

—No, pero no te preocupes, él debe estar buscando muy bien a William.

—Seria increíble que el tio William estuviera vivo –comentó Stear.

—¿Señorita Luisa, usted está segura que lo vio? –le preguntó Archie que no creía mucho en lo que decía la joven.

—Si…estoy segura que era él.

—¿Y si George no lo encuentra? Si todo fue parte de su imaginación.

—No quiero pensar en eso, mi corazón no se puede haber equivocado.

—Candy se pondría tan feliz que su padre adoptivo estuviera vivo –añadió Stear-Ni siquiera lo alcanzó a conocer y nosotros tampoco.

-¿Ustedes tampoco conocieron a William? -le preguntó Luisa extrañada con la situación.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué...?

—Por qué William siempre fue un hombre muy ocupado, que se lo pasaba viajando por eso ni Stear, Archie y Candice lo llegaron a conocer -se apresuró a explicarle a Elroy, ya que sabía que la identidad del patriarca de los Andrew ha sido un secreto y por ahora quería que lo siguiera siendo, al menos hasta saber si él estaba vivo o no.

—Entiendo. ¿Y ella porque no vive en la mansión? –preguntó Luisa recordándola cuando la conoció en el funeral de su novio.

—Esa chiquilla no se merece vivir aquí, ni te imaginas todos los dolores de cabeza que me ha dado –contestó la anciana con molestia –El peor error de William fue haberle dado su apellido.

—Tía, no hable mal de la gatita –le pidió Achie.

—Acaso es mentira lo que digo de esa chiquilla. Hasta ha sido capaz de vivir sola con un desconocido.

—¡Un desconocido! -exclamó Luisa.

—Sí, querida. Un hombre que conoció en un hospital y que supuestamente tiene amnesia.

—Tía no juzgue a Candy, ella solo cumple con su labor de enfermera -la defendió Stear -Ella es nuestra amiga, no queremos dejar de verla.

—¡No quiero que vayan a ver a esa chiquilla!

—Tía no puedes impedirnos eso, nosotros queremos mucho a la gatita –replicó Archie.

—¿Y ella donde vive? –preguntó Luisa.

—En Michigan, en un hogar de niños, es un lugar muy bonito.

—¡He dicho que no! -expresó Elroy con dureza -Candice ha sido una vergüenza para esta familia, así que no deseo que se vuelvan a involucrar con ella.

Una sirvienta llegó al comedor.

—Señora Elroy, acaba de llegar el señor Steel.

—¡Mi papá está aquí! –exclamó Luisa asustada –Me viene a buscar.

—Tranquila Luisa, yo voy hablar con él –dijo Elroy parándose de la mesa.

...

La anciana se dirigió hasta el salón, donde se encontraba muy furioso el señor Steel.

—Bienvenido, señor Steel –lo saludó Elroy.

—Gracias señora Elroy, pero vengo por mi hija. Sé que está aquí.

—Así es, Luisa está viviendo conmigo.

—Ella tiene que regresar a Boston.

—Señor Steel, porque no nos sentamos, para que platiquemos tranquilos –Elroy le indicó un sillón color marrón.

Él se sentó y ella frente de él.

—Luisa, me contó que la quiere casar con un viudo. ¿Es eso verdad? –le preguntó la anciana

—Si…ella no puede pasarse toda la vida llorando por William, tiene que pensar en su futuro.

—Lo se…pero ella no quiere casarse y no me parece que usted la esté obligando hacer algo que no desea.

—Con todo respeto señora Elroy, no le voy a permitir que se meta en la vida de mi hija -replicó el señor Steel mirándola serio –Mi deber es velar por su bienestar, así que dígale ahora mismo que tiene que venir conmigo a Boston.

—Lo siento, pero ella no se ira a ningún lado –alzo la voz Elroy -Luisa asegura decir que vio vivo a William, así que si eso es así ella tiene que casarse con él.

—Mi pobre hija esta alucinando, no le haga caso a las cosas que ella dice.

—Es la verdad papá, yo sé que William está vivo –se escuchó la voz de Luisa que llegó al salón.

Su padre la miró furioso con ganas de sacarla a la fuerza de la mansión Andrew, pero se contuvo para no armar un escándalo delante de Elroy Andrew.

—Hija, por favor recapacita, comprende que tu novio murió. ¡Te vienes conmigo a Boston!

—No papá, yo me quedo aquí hasta que William aparezca.

—Por favor Luisa, no me saques de paciencia te bienes conmigo ahora, o quieres que te lleve a la fuerza –la regañó el señor Steel.

—Cálmese, señor Steel -le pidió Elroy -¿Qué le parece si hacemos un trato?

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Que Luisa se quede aquí un par de semanas más, si en esa fecha no aparece William ella se regresa a Boston. ¿Qué le parece, señor Steel?

—Está bien, Luisa te puedes quedar hasta esa fecha, si William no aparece te regresas a la casa y te casas con el señor Levis.

—De acuerdo, papá…-contestó la joven esperanzada que antes de esa fecha su novio aparecería con vida.

…

Albert se había pasado toda la mañana trabajando en el rancho Stevens, ordenando unos sacos de trigo y el follaje de los animales. A las doce se dio un pequeño descanso, donde aprovechó para sentarse debajo de un árbol y beber una chata de agua. Ahí se quedó observando el paisaje que rodeaba el rancho, sintiendo el olor de los animales y a hierba fresca. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios, pensando en lo contento que se sentía con aquel trabajo, estaba consiente que era un empleo duro, donde se trabajaba de sol a sol, sin embargo, se sentía tan bien, rodeado de aquella naturaleza que tanto le gustaba. Se puso de espalda y cerró los ojos con las manos en la nunca, cuando una sombra de una persona se le colocó en frente.

—¿Como estas, vagabundo?–lo saludó la voz de Niel Legan.

Albert abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquella lacra.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí?–le preguntó parándose rápidamente.

—He venido a rendir cuentas contigo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuentas?

—De haberme quitado a mi prometida.

—¡Candy nunca fue tu prometida!

—¡Si lo fue! –replicó Niel - Si no te hubieras interpuesto en mi camino ahora ella sería mi esposa.

—Para hacerla sufrir y quedarte con su herencia. Porque por eso te querías casar con ella, ¿verdad? -lo encaró Albert.

—Eso no es así.

—¡Claro que lo es! –Albert lo tomó por la chaqueta –Se la clase de lacra que eres, hice muy bien en ir a rescatar a mi pequeña de tus garras.

—Jajajaja no me hagas reír vagabundo, tu eres peor que yo, sé que estas enamorando a Candy. Te vi besándote con ella.

Albert lo soltó.

—¡Somos novios!

—Eres muy hábil vagabundo, te hiciste novio de ella justo ahora que es una rica heredera.

—Estas equivocado–expresó Albert - Yo amo a mi pequeña de verdad, jamás me ha interesado su dinero. A mí no me hace falta.

—Jajajaja se te nota que te hace falta dinero –Niel lo miró con desprecio - Mírate eres un vagabundo que no tiene donde caerse muerto, un amnésico que no recuerda de donde viene. Eres un don nadie…

Albert comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a tomársela con sus manos. Al mismo tiempo comenzaron aparecer unas imágenes confusas que no podía identificar.

—¿Que me está pasando…?-se preguntaba –¿Por qué me siento así…?

—¿Te sientes mal, vagabundo? –le preguntó Niel con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Déjame en paz Niel! ¡Lárgate de aquí! –le gritó Albert cayendo desmayado al suelo.

Niel lo miró asustado y salió huyendo del rancho Stevens.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que estén pasando un bello fin de semana. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus comentarios.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

**Selenityneza, elbroche, Sandra Carreo, wall-e17, Stormaw, Elen, Rosario escobar, Kecs, pivoine3, Abril-04, Patricia jaimes, tutypineapple, Balderas, elenharket2, chidamami, KT1947, Maribel, Coqui Andrew.**

**Gracias chicas por seguir apoyándome con la historia. Besitos para cada una de ustedes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO IX**

**La desaparición de Albert**

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Albert llegó al hogar de Pony, con su cabeza llena de confusión. Se sentía tan extraño, después de aquella crisis que había tenido, donde había visto unas imágenes de sombras de personas y lugares, que no podía identificar bien.

Pensado en eso, se dio un baño y se fue al comedor para cenar con la señorita Pony, la hermana María y Candy. Mientras lo hacía Albert estaba muy pensativo, ya que no sabía si contarle a su pequeña lo que le había ocurrido, no quería preocuparla por nada, después de todo ya se sentía mucho mejor, sin embargo, lo que si tenía que contarle que había visto a Niel.

—¿Quieres más carne, Albert?–le preguntó Candy que estaba con la cacerola en las manos.

Pero él no le respondió.

—¡Albert! –lo nombró la rubia con una vos más alta.

Él se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? –lo miró preocupada -Parece que tu cabeza está en otro lugar.

—Es que…me siento muy cansado.

—Te vez un poco pálido.

—¿Se siente enfermo, Albert? –le preguntó la señorita Pony.

—No, estoy bien, es solo cansancio.

—Por qué no te vas a dormir, mi amor –le dijo Candy con dulzura.

—Antes quiero hablar contigo, pequeña.

—De acuerdo, vamos afuera.

Ambos salieron del hogar de Pony, donde se abrazaron y se pusieron a caminar bajo las estrellas. La noche estaba fría por lo que el paseo no iba ser muy largo.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu dia en el rancho? –le preguntó la rubia.

—Bien, como siempre –contestó.

—¿Pero algo te ocurrió? ¿Por eso estas así?

El la miró, su pequeña lo conocía tan bien, que era imposible no decirle lo que realmente le sucedía.

—Si pequeña, tengo algo que contarte.

—¿Cuéntame?

—Hoy estuve con Niel Legan.

—¿Con Niel?

—Sí, fue al rancho a reclamarme de que te haya ido a buscar el día de su compromiso contigo.

—Niel no se cansa de molestar –expresó Candy con rabia –¿Te hiso algo malo?

—No, solo discutimos. Quiero que estés muy atenta por si se atreve a molestarte.

—No te preocupes Albert, yo no le tengo miedo a Niel. En el fondo es un cobarde.

—De todos modos cuídate de él.

—Si amor –le sonrió ella –¿Entonces eso era lo que te tenia preocupado?

—Sí, fue solamente eso –contestó Albert omitiéndole la crisis que había tenido.

—¿Seguro? No te veo muy bien.

—Es solo eso, mi amor -le dio un beso en los labios.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –le gritó la señorita Pony saliendo del hogar.

Ella y Albert se voltearon hacia la mujer.

—¿Que sucede, señorita Pony?

—Tony, uno de los niños tiene mucha fiebre, lo veo muy mal.

—Lo voy a ver enseguida.

Candy y Albert fueron a ver al pequeño que estaba junto a la hermana María. Candy se acercó a él y lo examinó.

—Tiene fiebre muy alta, es mejor ir a buscar al doctor Smith –Puede ser algo grave.

—Yo voy de inmediato –se ofreció Albert.

Esa noche fue muy larga para todos, ya que se quedaron cuidando al pequeño Tony.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert se fue a su trabajo más tranquilo, ya que sentía que había estado bien no haberle dicho a su pequeña lo que le había ocurrido, después de todo no había vuelto a ver esa imagines, así que todo seguía como si nada le hubiera pasado

...

**_Días después..._**

En la mansión Andrew, Elroy recibía una llamada de George, donde le comunicaba que no había encontrado a William. Aquella noticia dejo muy triste a la anciana, ya que tenía la esperanza de que su sobrino hubiera estado con vida. Tomando aliento salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el de Luisa para contárselo, pensando que iba ser un golpe muy fuerte para la joven.

—¿Podemos hablar, Luisa?–le preguntó la anciana entrando a la habitación.

—Sí, tía Elroy –contestó desde su cama.

—Me acaba de llamar, George.

—¿Y qué le dijo? –preguntó mirando con mucha atención a la anciana - Encontró a William, ¿verdad?

Elroy bajo la mirada.

—No…Lo siento mucho Luisa, pero seguramente confundiste a William con otra persona. Aunque nos duela él está muerto.

Luisa se echó a llorar en los brazo de Elroy.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Estaba segura que era él!

—Tranquila Luisa, es normal lo que te sucedió yo una vez también pensé que lo había visto, pero no es así y hay que resignarse que nuestro William no volverá con nosotras.

—¿Que voy hacer ahora? ¡Tendré que casarme con ese viejo!

—Luisa, realmente lo lamento, pero en eso no me puedo meter. Tienes que aceptar la decisión de tu padre, recuerda que se lo prometiste.

—Lo sé, tía Elroy –sollozo afligida - Usted ha hecho mucho por mí. Ahora no me queda más remedio que aceptar mi destino.

—¿Vas a regresar a Boston?

—Sí –contestó Luisa con el corazón destrozado.

—La voy a extrañar mucho.

—Yo también, querida…-le dijo la anciana dándole un abrazo de despedida.

Elroy se fue del cuarto de Luisa y ella se levantó de la cama para comenzar hacer su maleta. Una vez lista bajó al jardín, necesitaba tomar aire que le ayudara a calma un poco su tristeza, aunque sabía que aquel dolor de la partida del hombre con él que se iba a casar no se le iba pasar nunca.

Algunas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y comenzó a caminar por el parque que envolvía la mansión. En ese momento un automóvil se estacionó frente de ella.

—Hola, señorita Luisa –la saludaron los hermanos Cornwell.

—Hola –contestó ella con voz apagada.

Stear y Archie se miraron viendo que la joven se veía triste.

—¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Luisa? –le preguntó Stear.

—Si…me acabo de enterar que William no está vivo.

—¿Eso significa que George no lo pudo encontrar?

—No, al parecer todo fue una confusión mía.

—Lo sentimos mucho –le dijo Archie –Todos teníamos la esperanza que tio William estuviera con vida

—Pero no está y ahora tendré que regresarme a Boston, para casarme con otro hombre que me ha impuesto mi padre.

—¿Y piensa hacerlo? –le preguntó Stear.

—No tengo otra alternativa.

—Pero no puede casarse con un hombre que no ama.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? –se preguntó afligida - Si no lo hago papa me vendrá a buscar nuevamente y esta vez me llevará a la fuerza a Boston.

—A no ser que se vaya a otro lugar.

—¿Y dónde me puedo escapar?

—Tal vez nosotros la podemos ayudar en eso –dijo Archie –¿Verdad hermano?

—¿Archie, estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –le preguntó Stear.

—Si…hermano.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—De una idea que no se no acaba de ocurrir –le contestó Stear guiñándole un ojo –Deje todo en nuestras manos para prepararlo todo.

—Es que…mañana me regreso a Boston.

—Pero dígale a la tía abuela que se va quedar unos días más en la mansión.

—Está bien, haré lo que ustedes me digan–sonrió Luisa confiando en las palabras de aquellos muchacho que la querían ayudar.

…

Eran pasada las nueve de la noche y Candy se encontraba esperando a Albert con una rica cena que la señorita Pony y la hermana María habían preparado. Ellas y los niños ya habían cenado, así que Candy se quedó sola en el comedor del hogar, esperando a su amado. Sin embargo, la hora estaba pasando y el no aparecía, eso la comenzó a sentirse un poco inquieta, que en más de una vez la obligó a salir del hogar y ver si a lo lejos se veía la silueta de su amado.

Sintiendo un poco de frio le echó más leña a la chimenea y se sentó en un viejo sillón a leer un libro de medicina, donde sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormida.

La hermana María se había levantado por un vaso de agua, cuando se dio cuenta que su niña estaba dormida en el sillón. Con mucho cuidado se le acercó y le coloco un rebosó que ella llevaba en su espalda.

—Hermana María –la nombró Candy despertando.

—Te quedaste dormida, Candy.

—Si…¿qué hora es?

—Más de las nueve. ¿Y tu novio no ha llegado?

—No, ya me estoy preocupando –contestó Candy levantándose del sillón –Hace más de una hora que debería de haber llegado.

—Seguramente se quedó trabajando más tarde.

—Puede ser, pero no se… Voy ahí a buscarlo al rancho.

—Candy es muy tarde. Cálmate, tu novio debe estar por llegar.

En eso sonó la puerta.

—¡Debe ser el!–exclamó Candy.

—Te lo dije mi niña.

La rubia rápidamente se fue abrir la puerta encontrándose con su amigo de la infancia.

—¡Tom!

—Hola, Candy.

—¿Vienes con Albert?

—¿Cómo? Él no ha llegado.

—No.

—Qué extraño, hace como dos horas que se vino del rancho.

—¡Santo cielo le habrá pasado algo malo! –exclamó Candy afligida.

—Tranquila, yo lo voy a buscar.

—Yo te acompaño, Tom.

—Cuídense –les dijo la hermana María –Yo voy a estar rezando para que aparezca bien Albert.

...

Esa noche Candy, Tom y algunos empleados del rancho se pasaron toda la noche en busca de Albert, sin embargo, no pudieron dar con su paradero. Candy se sentía morir pensando que algo malo le había pasado a su novio y que el responsable de eso podría ser Niel. En compañía de Tom la rubia fue a la mansión Andrew de Lakewood, donde una sirvienta los recibió y les dijo que Niel hacen varios días se había regresado a Chicago.

—¡No puede ser! Tenía la esperanza que Niel me dijera algo de Albert -se echó a llorar Candy en los brazos de su amigo.

—Todo indica que él no tuvo nada que ver.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió con Albert?

—¿Quién sabe, Candy? -dijo Tom pensativo -No has pensado en la posibilidad que él haya recuperado la memoria y que se fue por su propia voluntad.

—No, Albert no me haría algo así...Me habría contado que recupero la memoria.

—Y si tuvo miedo de decírtelo y prefirió regresar con su familia.

—No, él me prometió que jamás me dejaría. Yo sé que Albert aparecer, tiene que aparecer –dijo Candy tocando con su manos su corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten con mucho cariño para cada una de ustedes.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

**Elbroche, elenharket2, tutypineapple, Coqui Andrew, rosarioescobar, Sandra Carreo, Kecs, pivoine3, Abril-04, chidamami, Maribel, wall-e17, Selenityneza, Abril-04.**

** Gracias por todo su apoyo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO X**

**El regreso de William**

Después de haber estado varios días en Boston, buscando al patriarca de los Andrew, George viajo a Lakewood, para tomarse un pequeño descanso. Aquel viaje a Boston lo había dejado con sus energías muy bajas, en busca de una persona que lamentablemente nunca más iba volver. La desilusión había invadido su corazón y la tristeza tocado su alma. Para su pesar y de todos los que quisieron a William, este estaba muerto y solo su recuerdo seria el consuelo para salir adelante.

Esa misma tarde que llegó a la mansión de Lakewood, George tomó uno de los caballos que estaba en los establos y salió a cabalgar por los alrededores. Se sentía tan bien ahí rodeado de tanta naturaleza, esa naturaleza que tanto le gustaba a William. Un suspiró salió de su pecho al sentir el sonido de los pájaros y ese olor a bosque que envolvió sus sentidos

_"William como desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo", pensó George con mucha nostalgia._

Volteo el caballo para regresar a la mansión, cuando sintió un gemido que provenía detrás de unas ramas.

De un salto George bajó del caballo y se acercó aquellas ramas, donde se encontró con algo que lo dejó completamente helado.

—¡William! –exclamó con sus ojos muy abierto al verlo ahí tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó en su caballo a la mansión. Al llegar lo subió a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta y lo recostó en una amplia cama.

—William, por favor reacciona –le pidió George con desesperación.

El rubio poco a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos.

—¿Eres tú, George? –le preguntó cómo aturdido.

—Sí, William, soy George. ¡Estás vivo!

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Todos te creíamos muerto. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—¿Donde estuve?–se preguntó Albert confundido.

—Si, donde…No te imaginas como te estuve buscando por todos lados.

—No lo sé…-se tomó la cabeza –No recuerdo donde estuve todo este tiempo.

—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Tampoco lo recuerdo. Lo único que recuerdo que tome un tren y después...

—Ese tren sufrió un accidente, murió mucha gente, por eso te creíamos muerto.

—Es todo muy extraño. ¿Por qué no recuerdo de que pasó conmigo?

—Tranquilo, William. Lo importante que estas aquí de regreso, cuando se entere la señora Elroy se va poner tan feliz.

—¿Cómo ha estado ella?

—Muy triste con tu supuesta muerte.

—Siento mucho haberles hecho pasar esa angustia.

—No te preocupes...Ahora descansa.

Más tarde George mandó a buscar un doctor para que revisara a Albert, ya que le preocupaba que el rubio no recordara donde estuvo cuando lo creyeron muerto.

—¿Que te dijo el doctor, William? –le preguntó el bigotón.

—Dice que es una amnesia parcial y que con el tiempo voy ahí recordando.

—Entonces, tienes que esperar.

—Si…aunque deseo tanto saber que paso conmigo todo este tiempo que estuve desaparecido.

—¿Quieres que llame a la señora Elroy contándole que estas vivo?

—No, George. Yo en persona quiero darle la sorpresa.

—Me parece muy bien –sonrió el bigotón –¿Cuándo nos vamos a Chicago?

—Mañana…

…

En el hogar de Pony, Candy se sentía desconsolada. Estar sin Albert era como si le faltara una parte de su ser. Lo había buscado por tantos días, sin embargo, no pudo dar con él. En ese tiempo se imaginó miles de cosas, que su novio podría haber tenido un accidente, que lo hubieran secuestrado y que Niel le hubiera hecho daño, pero de todo eso no había ningún rastro ni una pista. Era como si Albert se hubiera ido por su propia voluntad y quizás así fue, pero era algo que se negaba a creer. Albert no la iba dejar de esa manera, además no se había llevado nada con él, ni siquiera a su mascota Peputt.

Esa mañana se levantó temprano para ir a su trabajo con el doctor Smith, el anciano la necesitaba, ya que tendrían que salir a visitar a varios pacientes.

—Buenos días, doctor Smith –lo saludó con una apagada sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Candy –contestó el anciano mientras arreglaba su maletín.

—¿Le ayudo arreglar sus cosas?

—No, ya estoy listo. ¿Se ha sabido algo de tu novio?

—No…

—Sabes…yo estuve averiguando y unos trabajadores me contaron que vieron a un hombre alto y de cabello rubio caminando por un camino lejano al hogar de Pony.

—¿Se veía herido…?

—No, por lo que me dijeron se veía bien. Candy yo creo que él se fue.

—¡Albert no me dejaría de esa manera! -replicó la rubia.

—Y si recupero la memoria y regresó con su familia. Piensa en esa posibilidad, muchacha.

Candy se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de doctor, que aunque le costara creer podría ser verdad.

…

Por la tarde la rubia llegó al hogar de Pony, más triste de lo que había salido, ya que enterase que unas personas habían visto a su novio bien, daba a pesar que el la había dejado por que recupero la memoria. Entro al hogar cuando se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

—¡Stear Archie que alegría de verlos! –exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Gatita, te venimos a visitar.

—Qué bueno, los extrañado mucho.

—Candy, la señorita Pony nos contó que Albert desapareció.

—Eso pensábamos Archie, pero creo que él se fue por su propia voluntad –les contó Candy con un dolor que no podía disimular.

—Pero irse así sin despedirse de ti- dijo Stear que no comprendía la actitud del rubio –Ustedes eran tan buenos amigos.

Candy suspiró pensando que sus amigos no sabían que ella y Albert habían sido novios. Al parecer la señorita Pony no les había contado nada sobre eso y era mejor así, que sentido tenía decir que se había enamorado de Albert si el nunca más regresaría.

—Habrá tenido sus motivos -contestó - No quiero seguir hablando de él. ¿Y Annie y Patty no vinieron con ustedes?

—No, ellas no saben que nosotros estamos aquí –respondió Archie encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Porque…nosotros… te venimos a pedir un favor.

—¿Qué favor?

—Necesitamos que ocultes a una persona en el hogar de Pony –le explicó Stear.

La rubia los miró asombrada.

—En que están metidos muchachos. ¿De qué persona están hablando?

—De la novia del tio William.

—¡La novia de tio William! –exclamó Candy con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, ella necesita de tu ayuda –dijo Archie –Estuvo pasando unas semana en la mansión de Chicago con nosotros y la tía abuela, pero ahora tiene que regresar a su casa, pero ella no desea hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque su padre la quiere casar con otro hombre y ella no quiere ese matrimonio.

—Entiendo por lo que está pasando, es horrible que te obliguen a casarte con alguien que no quieres -dijo Candy recordando cuando se iba a casar con Niel- Claro que ella se puede quedar aquí.

—¿En serio, Candy?

—Si…muchachos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la que fue novia de mi padre adoptivo –confirmó Candy –¿Y ella dónde está?

—Se quedó esperando en el pueblo –contestó Stear.

—Vayan a buscarla de una vez.

Media hora después los Cornwell llegaron con Luisa al hogar de Pony, donde la dejaron con Candy y se fueron a tomar el tren a Chicago, prometiéndole a Luisa que por nada del mundo dirían donde ella se encontraba.

Candy se las presentó a sus madres y a los niños y la llevó al cuarto donde se iba a quedar.

—Señorita Luisa, esta será su habitación –le dijo Candy mostrándole el cuarto donde había dormido Albert.

—Gracias Candy por dejarme quedar aquí.

—No es nada, este hogar no es un palacio, pero aquí podrá estar tranquila y su padre no la podra encontrar.

—Me gustó mucho este lugar, es muy bello.

—Si…los niños son muy felices viviendo aquí y bueno yo también.

—De verdad que las educadoras no se molestan que me quede aquí.

—Para nada, ellas saben que fue la novia de tio William. Y ellas están muy agradecida con él por haberme adoptado.

—No te imaginas como lo extraño, Candy –suspiró Luisa –Mi vida no es lo mismo sin él.

—Yo también, a pesar que nunca lo conocí. Es tan triste perder a las personas que se aman, señorita Luisa –comentó Candy pensando en Albert -Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes. Voy a acomodar la cama para que descanse.

—Eres muy amable, Candy. ¿Quién dormía aquí? –preguntó Luisa mirando unas ropas de hombre que estaban en un pequeño armario.

—Un amigo, pero él se fue –contestó la rubia sacando la ropa.

—¿Ese amigo era el amnésico que estabas cuidando?

—Si era él. ¿Cómo sabe de Albert?

—La tía Elroy me lo contó.

—Ya me imagino lo que le habrá dicho de mí. Ella nunca me ha querido.

—No te preocupes, se ve que tú eres una buena chica.

—Gracias por creer en mí, señorita Luisa.

—Candy dime Luisa, presiento que vamos hacer buenas amigas.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo señorita…perdón Luisa.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

…

Albert y George llegaron a la mansión Andrew de Chicago, donde el rubio se rencontró con su querida tía a la que no veía desde que se había ido de viaje a África. Al entrar al salón se encontró con la anciana, que al verlo corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Oh William esto es un milagro! -exclamó la anciana llorando de emoción –¡Estas vivo!

—Si tía, me alegra tanto verte.

—¿Dónde estuviste sobrino? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste antes con nosotros?

—Tía, la verdad que no recuerdo de lo que sucedió conmigo.

—¿Como que no recuerdas?

—William tiene amnesia –le explicó George.

—¡Santo cielo! –exclamó la anciana –Eso es muy grave.

—Tía, estoy bien. En Lakewood me vio un médico y me dijo que poco a poco iré recordando.

—Lo bueno que estas aquí conmigo y te voy a cuidar muy bien para que te recuperes pronto.

—Gracias tía, y te prometo que no me volveré a ir nunca más.

—¿En serio, William?

—Si…ya es tiempo que tome mi lugar como el patriarca de la familia.

—Eso me haría muy feliz .También me gustaría que te casaras con Luisa.

—Si…antes de irme de viaje le pedí matrimonio y ahora lo voy a cumplir –dijo Albert recordando la última vez que había estado con su novia en Boston.

—Ella te ama tanto, ha sufrido mucho con tu supuesta muerte.

—Me imagino…pero ahora todo volverá hacer como antes.

—Vamos hacer una gran fiesta, para que todo el mundo conozca al patriarca de los Andrew.

—Como tú quieras, tía.

—Tendremos que avisarle a Luisa.

—Y a Candy también.

—¿A Candice?

—Sí, ella es mi hija adoptiva. Ya es tiempo que me conozca. ¿No lo crees?

Elroy hiso una mueca de desagrado.

—No lo creo William –replicó - No te imaginas las locuras que ha cometido esa chiquilla.

—Ya George me conto que la querías hacer casar con Niel. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso, tía?

—Lo hice por el bien de la familia. Como a ti se te ocurrió dejarle toda la fortuna de los Andrew a esa chiquilla, tenía que tener un esposo que le ayudara administrarla y quien mejor que Niel.

—¿Tía cómo se te ocurre que Niel iba administrar bien mi fortuna? Ese es un ambicioso que solo se la iba a derrochar –la regañó Albert indignado.

—William…pero ella se escapó. No sabes la vergüenza que nos hiso pasar, dejo plantado a Niel en medio compromiso.

—Jajajaja, me hubiera gustado haber estado ese dia.

—¡Es una loca! Por qué no te olvidas de Candice, ya no es una niña para que tengas que estar pendiente de ella.

—Lo siento tía, pero en eso no te voy a complacer. Voy a seguir protegiéndola. Es más deseo que se venga a vivir conmigo a la mansión.

—¡Que! –exclamó Elroy horrorizada.

—Que Candy vivirá aquí conmigo como mi hija adoptiva.

—William, piensa en Luisa, no pretenderás que Candy viva aquí con ustedes.

—Luisa tendrá que entenderlo. Además estoy seguro que se van a llevar muy bien –dijo Albert inocentemente sin poder recordar que también se había hecho novio de su protegida.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para las chicas que siguen comentando : **

**Guest, Selenityneza, elbroche, KT1947, Rosario escobar, elenharket2, Kecs, chidamami, pivoine3, Abril-04, Ana, Maribel, wall-e17, Coqui Andrew, Guet.**

**Un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes, espero leerlas pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XI**

**Luisa desaparecida**

Elroy se sentía tan feliz que su sobrino hubiera aparecido con vida, que quería lo antes posible comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta donde se presentaría al patriarca de los Andrew. Aquello sería un gran acontecimiento para todos, ademas que se anunciaría la pronta boda de William con su novia Luisa Steel, por lo que tenía que ser una fiesta por todo lo alto

Apenas se levantó de la cama, se fue a la biblioteca para hacer una llamada a Boston y contarle a Luisa una extraordinaria noticia, que pondría muy feliz a la joven, sin embargo, al hablar con el señor Steel se llevó una sorpresa que no esperaba.

De inmediato se fue a la habitación de su sobrino.

—¡William! ¡William! –lo nombró entrando al lujoso cuarto.

—¿Que sucede, tía? -le preguntó él, que esa mañana lucía una fina bata de seda en tono café oscuro.

—Tu novia Luisa, está desaparecida.

—¡Desaparecida!

—Sí, llame a Boston y su padre me dijo que no llegó a su casa.

—¿Que habrá pasado con ella? –se preguntó Albert preocupado.

—Presiento que se escapó.

—¿Por qué Luisa haría algo así?

—William, su padre quería casarla con un viudo y ella no deseaba ese matrimonio.

—¿Y dónde pudo haber ido?

—El señor Steel dijo que la iba a buscar en casa de sus amigas, debe estar con alguna de ellas.

—Esperemos que sea a así, tía. No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi novia.

En ese momento se escucharon una voces en el jardín. Elroy se acercó a mirar por la ventana de la habitación.

—¡Son Stear y Archie! –exclamó.

—Mis sobrinos, por fin los voy a conocer.

—No William, es mejor que no te conozcan todavía hasta el día de tu presentación.

—¿Y como vas hacer para que no me vean?

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, William.

—Oh tía, tú y tus cosas.

— Será poco tiempo. Voy a bajar para hablar con esos muchachos.

...

Elroy llegó al salón, donde se encontró con sus sobrinos.

—¿Stear, Archie se pueden saber dónde estaban? –les preguntó.

Ellos se miraron.

—Estábamos…en casa de unos amigos –contestó Archie mintiendo, ya que no le podían decir que habían estado en el Hogar de Pony ocultando a Luisa.

—No me gustan que salgan sin mi permiso.

—Lo sentimos, tía –dijo Stear -No volverá a ocurrir.

—Voy a tener que darles un castigo.

—¿Que tipo de castigo? -preguntaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

—Se van a quedar encerrados en sus habitaciones estudiando.

—¡Pero tía, no nos puedes hacer eso! -le reclamó Stear.

—Es lo menos que se merecen por salir sin permiso, así que es mejor que acaten mis ordenes o les daré un castigo peor.

—¿Como tu digas, tía? -dijo Archie resignado -Vamos a nuestras habitaciones.

—Esperen un momento.

—¿Que necesitas, tía?

—Me acabo de enterar que Luisa no llegó a su casa en Boston.

—En serio, tía…

—Si Archie, esta desaparecida, por casualidad ustedes saben algo de ella.

—No tía, no sabemos nada de ella –respondió Stear un poco nervioso –¿Podemos subir a nuestras habitaciones?

—Si vayan y no salgan de ahí hasta que yo se los diga –dijo Elroy rogando que la novia de su sobrino apareciera pronto.

...

Los hermanos Cornwell subieron a la planta alta de la mansión, donde al pasar por el cuarto del patriarca de la familia la encontraron un poco abierta.

—Mira Archie, la puerta del cuarto del tío William esta abierta -le dijo Stear dándole un codazo.

—¿Quien la habrá abierto?

—Seguramente la tía abuela, ella es la única que entra al cuarto. Archie por que no entramos a conocerlo.

—Y si la tía abuela nos descubre, nos va a regañar. Mejor no.

—Archie no seas aburrido, ella esta en el salón, entramos rápido y salimos. ¿No te da curiosidad conocer la habitación del patriarca de los Andrew?

—Bueno...si.

—Entonces, entremos.

Ambos chicos entraron a la recamara. Albert alcanzó a verlos y rápidamente se escondió en el cuarto de baño.

—Vaya que grande y lujosa es esta habitación -comentó Stear observándola, ya que era un lugar muy amplio con finos muebles, alfombras y luminosas lamparas.

—No olvides que fue la habitación del tío William.

—Archie por que no buscamos alguna fotografiá del tío, ya que no lo pudimos conocer cuando estaba vivo, podemos hacerlo ahora en un retrato.

—Es una buena idea, busquemos.

Stear y Archie se pusieron a recorrer toda la recamara en busca de alguna fotografiá del patriarca de los Andrey. Sin embargo, no pudieron encontrar nada, ya que la tía abuela había quitado todas las fotografiás de su sobrino por si alguien se le ocurría entrar al cuarto.

—Stear no hay nada, mejor vamos -le pidió Archie.

—Que extraño que no haya ninguna fotografiá o un cuadro del tío William.

—Seguramente la tía abuela las guardó.

—Las escondió querrás decir.

—Ya Stear salgamos de aquí, antes que llegue la tía abuela.

En eso se escuchó un ruido en el baño, ya que Albert pasó a chocar con la tina.

—¿Archie que fue eso? -preguntó Stear asustado.

—No se, pero parece que proviene del baño.

—¿Hay alguien en el baño?

—Claro que no, quien va estar en el baño.

Ellos se miraron asustados.

—¡Entonces ese ruido fue el fantasma del tío William! -exclamaron los dos saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Albert salio riéndose del baño.

—Que simpáticos muchachos, ya pronto me van a conocer.

…

Candy y Luisa se estaban llevando muy bien a pesar que eran muy diferentes, sin embargo, eso no impedía que se hicieran buenas amigas. Candy se sentía contenta de poder ayudar a la que fue novia de su padre adoptivo, era como devolverle la mano por todo lo bueno que había sido con ella en el pasado, estaba segura que él desde el cielo se lo estaba agradeciendo y eso la hacia sentirse feliz.

Luisa por otro lado se sentía cómoda viviendo en el hogar de Pony, claro era un lugar humilde muy distinta a la residencia a donde vivía en Boston, pero eso no le importaba, lo que importaba que estaba lejos de su padre y con personas que la trataban con cariño.

Ese día Candy y le pidió a Luisa que la acompañara al rancho de Tom, para llevarle una medicina al señor Stevens, que se encontraba un poco refriado.

—Gracias Candy por traerme las medicina, pero no las necesito–le dijo el ranchero que estaba acostado en su amplia cama.

—Tiene que tomársela para que se recupere. Mire como esta.

—Hachuuuu –estornudo el señor Stevens –No es nada…

—No seas porfiado papá, tienes que tomarte la medicina –lo regañó Tom.

—Ande, tómela –le dijo Candy pasándosela.

—Está bien…

El viejo ranchero se la tomó a regañadientes.

—Gracias, eres una gran muchacha, así me gustaría tener una nuera.

—¡Papá! –exclamó Tom avergonzado.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Gracias por el alago señor Stevens. Bueno ya tengo que irme. Tiene que quedarse en cama unos días.

—Si no me queda de otra.

—Es lo mejor, mañana lo vengo a visitar.

—Hasta mañana, Candy. Tom invita a tomar algo a tu amiga.

—Si papá…

Tom y la rubia se fueron a la sala de la casa.

—Candy, disculpa a papá por sus comentarios.

—No te preocupes. Conozco sus ansias de tener una nuera –dijo la rubia en tono de broma.

—Sí, pero él sabe que a mí no me interesa el matrimonio.

—Por qué no has conocido a la chica indicada para ti.

—Puede ser...¿Y tú como has estado?

—Bien…

—Pero sigues pensando en Albert, ¿verdad?

—Cada vez menos, poco a poco lo estoy sacando de mi corazón –contestó Candy sabiendo que eso ni ella misma se lo creía –Bueno ya me voy.

—Se me olvido ofrecerte algo de beber.

—No te preocupes, dejémoslo para la próxima. Mejor acompáñame hasta la carreta, tengo a alguien que presentarte.

Tom y Candy llegaron a la carreta donde la esperaba Luisa.

—¡Luisa! –la llamó la rubia para que bajara.

Tom al ver a la bella joven rubia y de ojos azules quedo como hipnotizado, era la primera vez que conocía una chica tan bonita y fina como ella.

—Tom, quiero presentarte a Luisa Steel, es una amiga que se está quedando en el hogar de Pony.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita.

—El gusto es mío, Tom. Candy me hablado mucho de ti –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas…

—Jajajaja claro que sí Tom, jamás hablaría mal de ti –rio Candy –Le he contado a Luisa que eres el vaquero más valiente y guapo de la zona.

Tom se sonrojó.

—¡Candy!

—Pero si es verdad.

—Candy me contó que montas muy bien –le dijo Luisa.

—Bueno...si.

—A mí me gustaría aprender a montar. ¿Tú podrías enseñarme?

—He…claro…será un placer, señorita.

—¿Cuando puedes hacerlo?

—Qué le parece mañana mismo.

—Me parece muy bien, Tom. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Oh si, hasta mañana, señorita.

Ambos sonrieron y Candy los miró pensando que hacían una bonita pareja.

...

Durante el trayecto de regreso al hogar de Pony Candy y Luisa iban platicando sobre Tom.

—Me cayó muy bien tu amigo –le comentó Luisa.

—Tom es un buen muchacho, él ha sido como un hermano para mí, nos criamos junto en el hogar de Pony, hasta que el señor Stevens lo adopto.

—Es un poco tímido.

—Es que…se puso nervioso de ver a una joven tan bella como tú.

Luisa rió.

—Pensé que podía estar enamorado de ti.

—No, ya te dije que es como mi hermano.

—¿Candy, tu has tenido novio?

La rubia suspiró pensando en su desastrosa vida amorosa.

—Sí, pero no he sido muy afortunada en el amor.

—Yo el único novio que he tenido fue William, pero la muerte se lo llevó –confesó Luisa con melancolía.

—Pero te puedes volver a enamorar.

—No creo que pueda amar a otro hombre que no sea William.

—A pesar de su diferencia de edad.

—¿Diferencia de edad?

—Si, el tío William era un hombre muy mayor para ti.

Luisa se quedo en silencio, ya que en ese momento recordó que una vez la tía Elroy, le había contado que todos pensaban que el tío William era un hombre mayor, era un secreto de los Andrew que era mejor no rebelar.

—Si, pero...eso a mi no...me importaba.

—Entiendo...

…

**_Días después..._**

En Chicago llegaba el padre de Luisa a la mansión Andrew para saber algo de su hija, ya que había recorrido todo Boston y no había dado con su paradero.

—Señor Steel, bienvenido -lo saludó Elroy.

—Señora Elroy ¿dígame que sabe algo de mi hija?

—Lamentablemente no. No sabemos nada sobre ella.

—¿Donde se habrá metido? Como le conté por teléfono, la estuve buscando en Boston por todos lados, pero ni rastros de ella -comentó angustiado -¡Nunca debí dejar que Luisa se quedara aquí con usted!

—Déjeme decirle señor Steel, que usted es el único responsable de eso por querer hacerla casar con alguien que ella no quería.

—Señora Elroy, entienda que mi hija tiene que continuar con su vida, su sobrino ya murió, y yo tengo que velar por su futuro.

—¡Se equivoca, señor Steel! -se escuchó la voz de Albert que vestido elegantemente bajo al salón.

El rostro del señor Steel palideció al ver la presencia del rubio.

—¡William estas vivo! -exclamó.

—Si, señor Steel estoy vivo, lo de mi muerte fue una confusión.

—¡Esto es increíble, William!

—Lo es, señor Steel -dijo Elroy -Yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando mi sobrino apareció con vida.

—William me alegra mucho saber que estas vivo.

—Gracias, señor Steel.

—Ahora solo falta que lo sepa Luisa -añadió la tía abuela.

—Estoy muy preocupado por ella -expresó Albert -Deseo tanto verla, espero que la policía la pueda encontrar.

—¿Me imagino que ahora que apareciste vas a cumplir con tu promesa de casarte con ella? -le preguntó el padre de Luisa con mucho interés.

—Claro señor Steel, apenas aparezca Luisa me voy ha casar con ella -respondió Albert con seguridad.

El ambicioso hombre monstró una amplia sonrisa, pensando que cuando su hija Luisa se casará con William Andrew, también la fortuna de los Andrew le pertenecería a él.

Continurá...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien. No había podido actualizar antes, pero ahora les dejo otro capitulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a cada una de las chicas que siguen leyendo la historia y mandándome sus comentarios.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

**Yessy, Kata78, Rosario escobar, Mary silenciosa, Balderas, elbroche, KT1947, Maribel, elenharket2, Selenityneza, Enamorada-007, Sandra Carreo, pivoine3, MadelRos, chidamami, Cleo, Clint Andrew, tutypineapple, wall-e17, MadelRos.**

**Besitos y bendiciones para cada una de ustedes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XII**

**Tom enamorado**

Un mes pasó, desde que Albert había desaparecido de la vida de Candy. Por más que le doliera la ausencia del rubio, ella trataba de seguir con su vida junto a Puppet, lo único que le había quedado de su novio. Y aquellos momentos que vivió con él, momentos que le dolían profundamente al darse cuenta que Albert nunca la amó de verdad. Pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo por amor, muchas lágrimas había derramado cuando terminó su relación con Terry, que no deseaba volver a sufrir así por nadie más y menos por un cobarde que se marchó sin ni siquiera darle una explicación.

Por otro lado Luisa y Tom se estaban haciendo buenos amigos. Gracias al joven ranchero, Luisa había comenzado a montar sola, pero claro con la supervisión de él que estaba vigilándola todo el tiempo, para que no tuviera un accidente. Tom no quería que nada malo le pasara aquella chica que lo hacía latir su corazón, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, que le llegaba dar miedo ese sentimiento que estaba naciendo en su interior.

Esa tarde salieron a dar un paseo a un lago cercano al rancho, disfrutando de un agradable atardecer.

Ambos bajaron de los caballos y se sentaron frente al lago para descansar de la larga cabalgata, mientras el sol iluminaba sus complacidos rostros.

—Tom, este lugar es muy bonito -comentó Luisa observándolo con sus ojos azules -Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí.

El la miró embobado.

—Es un placer complacerla, señorita.

—Tom, déjame de decirme señorita, dime solo Luisa.

—De acuerdo, Luisa -sonrió él.

—Tom, te has portado tan bien conmigo -le tomó una mano inconscientemente -Tu y Candy se han convertido en personas muy valiosas para mí.

Tom sentía que se iba a desmayar, al sentir la suave mano de aquella princesa sobre la suya.

—Me alegra saber eso…tu...también te has convertido...en una persona importante para mí -le confesó el vaquero con ganas de besarla, pero Luisa bruscamente se paró y caminó hasta el lago.

—Como me gustaría estar aquí con William -comentó dando un suspiro.

—¿Y quién es William? -le preguntó Tom parándose también y acercándose a ella.

Ella lo miró de lado.

—Él fue mi novio, nos íbamos a casar.

—¿Y por qué no se casaron?

—El murió, no sabes lo doloroso que ha sido para mí -comentó con sus ojos llorosos.

—Me imagino, debiste haberlo amado mucho -le dijo Tom viendo como la joven hablaba del que fue su novio.

—Sí, y creo que siempre lo voy amar. Nunca podre amar a otro hombre como ame a William.

—Eres muy joven para decir eso, te puedes volver a enamorar.

—No, Mi papa está empeñado en casarme con otra persona por eso me escapé.

—¿Tu papá te quería casar con otro hombre?

—Si, por eso estoy aquí, ocultándome en el hogar de pony. Jamás voy aceptar ese matrimonio, sino me case con William no me casare con nadie más.

Tom se quedó en silencio, sintiendo una gran decepción en su corazón pensando que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conquistar aquella princesa.

—Regresemos al rancho...-dijo bruscamente.

—¡Tan pronto!

—Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Es por lo del rodeo? Candy me contó que vas a participar en una competencia.

—Sí y la voy a ganar -contestó Tom con seguridad.

—¿Puedo ir haberte competir?

—Si lo deseas…

—Claro que lo deseo, Tom -expresó entusiasmada -Es más nunca he asistido a un rodeo.

—Entonces dile a Candy que te lleve.

—Se lo diré...-dijo Luisa con una sonrisa.

…

**_Dos días después..._**

En Chicago, Elroy Andrew había mandado hacer una cena especial para dar un anuncio a la familia. En el comedor principal se encontraban reunidos, Stear y Archie, George, el señor Steel y dos ancianos del concejo. Los Legan no estaban, ya que se encontraban en Florida, así que Elroy después les mandaría la invitación para la fiesta de presentación del patriarca de los Andrew.

—Tía, hace tiempo que no mandabas a preparar una cena con tantas delicias –comentó Stear saboreándose.

—Es que esta es una ocasión especial. Voy hacer un anuncio.

—¿Que anuncio? –preguntaron los hermanos Cornwell curiosos por saber.

Ella suspiro antes de responder.

—Tengo que comunicarles que el patriarca de los Andrew está vivo.

—¡Vivo! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, ha ocurrido un milagro y William Andrew apareció con vida, ¿verdad George?

—Así es, el señor William esta con vida -confirmó el bigotón.

—¿Usted ha estado con él, señora Elroy? –le preguntó uno de los anciano del consejo.

—Si…él está aquí en Chicago.

—¡Esto es fabuloso!–exclamó Stear con alegría –El tío William no murió.

—¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer? –preguntó Archie.

—Muy pronto se hará una gran fiesta para que todos conozcan al patriarca de los Andrew.

—Hay que avisarle a la gatita, se va poner tan feliz saber que su padre adoptivo está vivo.

—No es de mi agrado que ella asista a esa fiesta, pero William desea que ella este presente.

—¿Entonces tía abuela, nos autoriza para ir a comunicárselo? -le preguntó Stear.

—Está bien…pueden ir.

—¡Genial! –exclamaron los hermanos con alegría.

—Lo que me tiene afligida es que Luisa no aparece -comentó la anciana tomando un poco de agua - Se pondría tan feliz si se enterara que su novio está vivo.

—¿Que será de mi pobre hija? -añadió el señor Steel.

Los hermanos Cornwell se miraron, ya que ellos sabían perfectamente donde se encontraba la muchacha.

—Tía, nosotros tenemos algo que contarte -le dijo Archie.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Nosotros, sabemos dónde está la novia del tío William.

—¿Que estás diciendo?

—Que sabemos sobre el paradero de la, señorita Luisa -confirmo Stear.

—¡Pero como me pudieron ocultar algo así! -expreso la anciana parándose de la mesa.

—Es que ella no quería que nadie supiera donde esta -le explicó Archie.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? -preguntó el señor Steel con molestia -¿Díganlo inmediatamente?

—¡Ella está en el hogar de Pony!

Elroy se tomó la cabeza y se volvió a sentar a la mesa.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Cómo pudieron llevar a Luisa a ese lugar? -expresó la tía abuela horrorizada.

—Era un lugar donde nadie la podía encontrar -replicó Stear -A nosotros se nos ocurrió que se podía ocultar en el hogar de pony.

—¿Dónde queda ese hogar? -preguntó el señor Steel.

—En Michigan.

—Mañana mismo me van a llevar a buscar a mi hija.

—Está bien señor Steel, mañana lo llevaremos al hogar.

—¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado! -replicó Elroy -Se les olvida que están castigados.

—Pero ya es hora que nos levante el castigo -se quejó Stear -No se olvide que nos había dado autorización para ir a ver a Candy.

—He cambiado de opinión. George ira con el señor Steel al hogar de pony. Y que no se hable más de este asunto.

...

Una vez que terminó la cena Elroy sin que nadie la viera subió a la habitación de Albert, que se encontraba tirado en la cama leyendo un libro.

—Hola sobrino -lo saludó colocando una bandeja con la cena en la mesa de noche de la recamara.

—Tía, en hora buena, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre -comentó el rubio acercándose a la mesa.

—¡William no exageres! Sabes que estaba ocupada en la cena que mandé a preparar.

—¿Y cómo salió todo, tía?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, todos quedaron muy sorprendido cuando les conté que estás vivo. Y lo mejor de todo que tu novia Luisa apareció.

—¿En verdad, tía?

—Si…

Albert se paró de la mesa.

—¿Y dónde está?

—En el hogar de Pony.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué hace Luisa en el hogar de pony?

—Stear y Archie la llevaron a ese lugar. No te imagina como los regañe. Como se le ocurrió llevar a Luisa, una joven tan fina a ese lugar tan horroroso y con esa chiquilla que no tiene modales.

—¡Tía por favor! No hables así del hogar de pony y menos de Candy, se te olvida que es mi hija adoptiva.

Ella movió la cabeza.

—Como quisiera que no lo fuera.

—Pero lo es, ¿te guste o no?

—William no vamos a discutir ahora que apareció tu novia.

—Es increíble que Luisa este junto a mi pequeña -comentó Albert con una sonrisa -Mañana mismo voy a buscar a mi novia y aprovecho para ver a Candy.

—No es necesario, el señor Steel junto a George irán a buscar a Luisa. Recuerda que nadie puede verte antes de tu presentación.

—Tía, ahora me vas a prohibir que vea a Luisa también.

—No, pero hay esta esa chiquilla y ella no debe conocerte antes de la fiesta.

—Tal vez sea el momento de rebelarle mi verdadera identidad -dijo Albert pensando que era una buena idea hablar con su protegida de una vez por toda.

—William, falta muy poco para la fiesta, espera hasta ese día. Compláceme en eso.

El suspiró.

—De acuerdo tía...siempre te sales con la tuya.

Ella sonrió.

…

**_Al dia siguiente._**

Llegó el día de la competencia, donde Tom montaría un toro salvaje. El señor Stevens estaba preocupado por su hijo, ya que sabía que no tenía la experiencia suficiente para hacer tal asaña, trato por todos los medios que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, Tom estaba seguro que sería capaz de domar aquel toro.

El rodeo estaba lleno de gente para presenciar la competencia, donde participarían hasta competidores de Texas. Entre los presentes se encontraban las señorita Pony, la hermana María junto a los niños, Candy y Luisa que habían llegado para animar a su amigo.

—¡ Tom será el ganador! ¡Es el mejor vaquero de la región! -comenzó a gritar Candy como una loca.

— Candy que modales son eso -la regañó la hermana María -Los otros competidores te van a regañar.

— Jajajajaja -rio la señorita Pony -Déjela hermana María, hay que animar a Tom.

—¿Candy tú crees que Tom pueda domar a ese toro? -le preguntó Luisa dudosa.

—Claro que sí.

—Es que ese toro se ve muy salvaje.

Candy vio al animal que había botado a varios de los participantes.

—Bueno...si está muy salvaje -reconoció la rubia encogiendo los hombros.

Le tocó el turno a Tom. El muchacho vestido con su ropa de vaquero se subió al toro y comenzó a luchar con él. Su padre desde una esquina del rodeo le daba ánimos y ni de hablar de Candy, los niños y la señorita Pony gritando a los cuatro vientos para que el joven saliera campeón. Sin embargo, Tom por más que intentó domar al salvaje animal, no pudo lograrlo provocando que bruscamente cayera al suelo quedando aturdido.

Minutos después Tom fue llevado a la consulta del doctor Smith donde trabajaba Candy. Esta misma le curo la cabeza, ya que al caer se hiso un pequeño corte.

—¡Hay me duele!-se quejó.

—Eres un idiota, te dije que no te subieras a ese toro -lo regañó el señor Stevens dándole un golpe en la espalda.

—Señor Stevens, no lo mueva, lo estoy curando -le pidió Candy -Mejor espere afuera.

—Está bien…

El viejo ranchero salió a regañadientes.

—Tom no debiste montar a ese toro.

—Tenía que hacerlo Candy, estaba seguro que lo podía domar.

—Lo hiciste por eso o para impresionar a una chica.

Él se sonrojó.

—¡Yo no quiero impresionar a nadie!

—Ha no -sonrió la rubia -Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te gusta Luisa.

—¡Ya Candy deja de hablar tonterías!

—Que te hayas enamorado no es ninguna tontería.

—¿Tom de quien estás enamorado? -preguntó Luisa entrando a la consulta.

—De nadie, Candy está bromeando -respondió el ranchero muy nervioso y bajándose de la camilla.

—¿Cómo te siente, Tom?

—Mal.

—No te sientas mal porque no ganaste la competencia, lo hiciste muy bien.

—Pero no la gane y eso era lo que yo quería -dijo saliendo de la consulta con brusquedad.

—Parece que Tom se molestó -dijo Luisa.

—Un poco, pero ya se le va pasar. Vamos al hogar de pony.

—Sí, vamos…

…

Media hora después, Candy y Luisa iban llegando en la carreta al hogar de pony, cuando vieron a George junto al señor Steel bajándose de uno de los automóviles de los Andrew.

—¡No puede ser mi padre está aquí! -exclamó Luisa asustada.

—¿Es el hombre que esta con George? -le preguntó la rubia.

—Sí, se enteró que estoy aquí y me viene a buscar.

—¿Cómo? No creo que Stear y Archie se lo hayan dicho.

—Seguramente mi padre los presionó para que dijeran donde estoy, lo conozco muy bien -dijo Luisa - ¿Que voy hacer ahora?

—Por suerte la señorita Pony y la hermana María siguen en el rodeo y no le podrá decir nada sobre ti.

—Pero después van a volver.

—Tengo una idea Luisa.

—¿Cual, Candy?

—Te voy a llevar al rancho de Tom, hay nadie te podrá encontrar.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus lindos comentarios.  
**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

**Yessy, Kata78, Rosario escobar, Mary silenciosa, Balderas, elbroche, KT1947, Maribel, elenharket2, Selenityneza, Enamorada-007, Sandra Carreo, pivoine3, MadelRos, chidamami, Cleo, Clint Andrew, Selenityneza, Guest.**

****Gracias por todo su apoyo.****


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XIII**

** Un adiós y un rencuentro **

Esa noche, Luisa la pasó en el rancho Stevens, donde fue muy bien recibida por el viejo ranchero y su hijo Tom. Para el vaquero tener a una princesa tan bella en su rancho era como un sueño, ya que se veía que era de otro mundo, un mundo que quizás él nunca podría pertenecer. Por otro lado ella seguía amando a su novio fallecido, se lo había dejado muy claro, sin embargo, no debía darse por vencido. Le había costado mucho tomar la decisión, pero la conversación que había tenido con su padre durante la cena, lo animó a querer conquistar el corazón de Luisa Steel.

**_Flashback_**

_—Papá, gracias por dejar que la amiga de Candy se quede en el rancho -le dijo Tom probando su cena._

_—No me podía negar, esa joven se veía muy afligida._

_—Su padre la vino a buscar, quiere casarla con un viudo rico._

_—Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?_

_—Claro que no, debe ser horrible casarse con alguien que no se quiere._

_—¿Lo dices por eso o porque estás enamorado de esa señorita?_

_—¡Papá! -exclamó Tom sonrojado._

_—No me lo niegues hijo, me dado cuenta como la miras. _

_—Si...papá, estoy enamorado de Luisa -confesó bajando la mirada -Pero sé que nunca me va corresponder._

_—¿Por qué dices eso, hijo?_

_—Papá, ella es una joven fina de ciudad, muy distinta a mí, además sigue enamorada de su novio que falleció. ¡No tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella!_

_—¡Eres un bruto Tom Stevens! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de conquistar a esa hembra?_

_—Papá no es eso, es que…_

_—Es que nada, si realmente la quieres lucha por ella, conquístala y casarte con ella. No me quiero morir sin verte casado y con hijos._

_—Hay, papá…-sonrió el vaquero._

**_Fin del flashback_****.**

Pensado en eso Tom se levantó y se fue a realizar sus labores en el rancho, cuando se encontró a Luisa que había salido a tomar un poco de sol. Esa mañana estaba más hermosa que nunca, luciendo un bonito y fino vestido en tono turquesa, acompañado de un sombrero del mismo tono y guantes blancos.

—Hola, Luisa -la saludó el vaquero sin dejar de admirarla.

—Hola, Tom -contestó ella pensativa.

—¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

—Bien, aunque no deje de pensar en mi padre.

—Tranquila, él no te va poder encontrar aquí.

—Eso espero, no quiero regresar con él a Boston.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vaya, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo para siempre.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Las cosas que dices, Tom

—Es la verdad –le sonrió mirándola con ojos de enamorado -¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo a caballo?

—¿Ahora…?

—Sí, te hará bien distraerte un poco.

—Está bien, vamos a dar el paseo.

…

En el hogar de Pony, George llegaba junto al señor Steel, ya que el dia anterior no encontraron a nadie que le pudiera decir si Luisa se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Candy sabía que ellos iban a regresar, así que habló con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, para que no dieran ningún información, quedaron en que solo ella iba recibir a ambos caballeros.

—George, que sorpresa -lo recibió la rubia haciéndose la tonta.

—Señorita Candy, ¿cómo ha estado?

—Bien. ¿No me diga que lo mandó la tía abuela?

—No, he venido con el señor Steel, porque nos enteramos que se encuentra aquí la señorita Luisa.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? -preguntó el señor Steel -¡Quiero verla ahora mismo!

—Ella estuvo aquí, pero hace varios días que se fue.

—¿Está segura de lo que dice, señorita Candy? –le preguntó George.

—Por supuesto que sí, George.

—¡Esta muchacha está mintiendo! ¡Sé que mi hija está aquí! -gritó el señor Steel descontrolado.

—Señor Steel, haga el favor de bajar la voz, que no se le olvide que estamos en un hogar de niños –le pidió Candy con molestia.

—Señor Steel, cálmese –lo contuvo George -La señorita Candy está diciendo la verdad, ella no sabe dónde fue su hija.

—¡No puede ser! –expresó el hombre dando unos pasos –Como le vamos a decir que William apareció con vida.

—¿Que está diciendo, el señor Steel? –preguntó Candy extrañada por su comentario.

—Señorita Candy, tengo una buena noticia que contarle, su padre adoptivo está vivo –le respondió George mostrándole una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró asombrada.

—¡El tio William vivo!

—Si…

—¿Pero cómo?

—Bueno…el no murió en el accidente en tren como todos pensábamos. Cuando yo fui a reconocer su cuerpo fue de otra persona.

—¡Oh que alegría saber algo así! –exclamó Candy con felicidad –El tio William vivo, voy a tener la oportunidad de poder conocerlo y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Eso ocurrirá muy pronto, se va hacer una gran fiesta para presentar al patriarca de los Andrew.

—¡Esa fiesta no se realizara hasta que mi hija aparezca! –intervino el señor Steel.

Candy lo miró pensando que tenía que decirle la verdad sobre su hija.

—Bueno yo…en realidad se dónde está Luisa –confesó encogiendo los hombros.

—¡Mocosa mentirosa! ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Dilo de una vez? –le exigió el señor Steel.

—No se preocupe, yo la voy a ir a buscar.

...

Candy fue al rancho Stevens para buscar a Luisa. Al llegar en la carreta de inmediato preguntó por la chica, pero uno de los empleados del rancho le dijo que había salido con Tom al lago.

La rubia se fue hasta aquel lugar, encontrando a la pareja en la orilla del lago.

—¡Luisa! –la llamó Candy bajando de la carreta.

Luisa y Tom caminaron hasta la rubia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Candy? –le pregunto Luisa.

—Vengo a buscarte Luisa, tu padre te está esperando en el hogar de Pony.

—Ella no ira a ningún lado –intervino Tom.

—Tom tiene razón, no iré con mi padre –replicó la joven –¿Por qué has venido a buscarme, Candy? Tú sabes que me quiere casar con ese viudo.

—No Luisa, eso no va ocurrir. Él no puede hacerte casar con nadie… porque el tio William apareció con vida.

—¡William, mi novio está vivo!

—Si…por eso vino George y tu padre para comunicártelo.

Luisa se colocó una de sus manos en su boca.

—¡Oh no puedo creerlo, William vivo! –expresó

Tom frunció el ceño, ya que no entendía de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Que está pasando? –preguntó.

—Tom, yo nunca te conté que Luisa es novia de mi padre adoptivo –le explicó Candy.

El vaquero soltó una carcajada.

—Jajajaja es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No Tom, es verdad lo que te dice Candy –le confirmó Luisa –Yo soy novia de William Andrew.

Tom se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos, pensado en la locura que estaba escuchando, como una chica tan joven y bonita podía ser novia de un hombre mayor como el padre adoptivo de su amiga.

—¡Eres novia de ese señor!

—Sí y no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que esta con vida.

—¿Entonces te vas a ir, Luisa?–le preguntó el vaquero.

—Sí, tengo que ver a mi novio. Tom gracias por todo lo que hisite por mí, nunca lo voy a olvidar –le dio un beso en la mejilla -Candy vamos de una vez.

—Tom no vemos después -se despidió la rubia viendo el rostro de tristeza de su amigo.

Ambas chicas se marcharon en la carreta y Tom se quedó ahí como paralizado, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, viendo como la chica de sus sueños se iba de su vida para siempre.

…

Ese mismo día, Luisa viajo junto a su padre y George a Chicago, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo por que el hombre que amaba estaba con vida.

Al llegar a la mansión Andrew se rencontró con Elroy que muy ansiosa la estaba esperando.

—Tía Elroy -la saludó Luisa dándole un abrazo.

—¡Que alegría tenerte de regreso, querida!

—¿Es verdad lo que me dijeron mi padre y George?

—Sí, nuestro William está vivo.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Quiero verlo?

—Ven conmigo para que lo veas –le dijo Elroy tomándole una mano.

Ambas subieron a la habitación donde estaba Albert, en espera de la mujer que pronto iba ser su esposa.

Luisa al verlo parado al lado de la ventana de la habitación corrió hasta él.

—¡William mi amor!

—¡Luisa! –la nombro con una sonrisa y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—William es como un sueño tenerte nuevamente.

—No quise hacerte pasar esa angustia.

—Eso ya no importa –se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos –Lo importante que estas aquí conmigo. Mi corazón no se equivocó, yo siempre supe que estabas vivo.

La tía abuela no quiso interrumpir a la pareja y salió de la recamara sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—¿En verdad, Luisa?

—Sí, hasta una vez te vi en Boston, pero nadie me creyó.

—A lo mejor era yo.

—George me conto durante el viaje que no recuerdas donde estuviste todo este tiempo.

—Si no lo recuerdo, espero pronto poder recordarlo.

—Así va ser amor –le sonrió acariciándole el rostro con una de sus manos, él se la besó.

—Quería mucho verte, Luisa.

—Estaba en el hogar de Pony, con tu hija adoptiva. No sabes lo bien que se portó conmigo.

—Candy es una chica maravillosa.

—Sí, nos hicimos muy buenas amiga.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso.

—Se puso muy contenta cuando se enteró que está vivo.

—Vendrá a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, se muere por conocerte.

—Me imagino, aunque cuando me conozca se va llevar la sorpresa de su vida -comentó Albert ya que Candy lo conoce como el vagabundo que una vez la salvo de morir ahogada.

—Sí, ella piensa que eres un hombre mayor.

—¡Jajajaja, cree que soy un viejo!

Luisa lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Sí, no sabe lo joven y guapo que eres.

—Gracias por el cumplido, señorita Steel –le dijo Albert dándole un beso en los labios.

En ese instante lo hiso recordar otro beso, un beso que una vez dio en una colina de Pony y que lo hiso sentir una extraña sensación, que provoco que rompiera el beso que le estaba dando a su novia.

—¿Que ocurre, William? –le preguntó Luisa extrañada por su actitud.

—No se…me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato?

—Sí, voy a descansar.

—Yo también, el viaje fue largo. Nos vemos después mi amor –dijo la joven saliendo del cuarto.

—Si…Luisa.

Albert se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintiéndose muy confundido con las imágenes que acababa de ver y que lo hicieron latir su corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten y me mande sus cariñosos comentarios.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

**Rosario escobar, Cleo, elbroche, Balderas, Guest, Maribel, pivoine3, elenharket2, Sandra Carreo, tutypineapple, Elizabeth , Clint Andrew, Selenityneza.**

**Gracias chicas por su apoyo, muchas bendiciones para cada una de ustedes.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XIV**

**La presentación de William Andrew**

Llegó el dia que tanto se esperaba, la gran fiesta donde se presentaría en sociedad al patriarca de los Andrew. Por fin todos conocerían al misterioso tio William, un secreto que por años han tenido los Andrew y que esta noche se iba a revelar.

Durante la mañana había un gran alboroto en la mansión, ya que los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro decorando el salón principal, para la velada de la noche. Elroy desde el balcón del interior de la mansión, observaba detalladamente que todo quedara como ella había pedido. Sabía que no iba ser cualquier fiesta, iba ser una fiesta que ella había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por lo que todo tenía que quedar a la perfección.

—Muchacha, el jarrón con flores queda mejor en la otra esquina –le ordenó a una de las sirvientas.

—Sí, señora…

—¡Por Dios Ramón! No vayas a quebrar esas lámparas, límpialas con cuidado.

—Lo estoy haciendo con cuidado, señora.

—¡Estos sirvientes…!-exclamó Elroy.

—¿Qué pasa, tía? –le preguntó Archie que llegó a su lado.

—Nada importante.

—¿Tía cuándo va llegar el tio William?

—A la hora de la fiesta.

—¡Que emoción que lo vamos a conocer!

—Sí, va ser un gran acontecimiento.

—¿Tía nos darías permiso con Stear para ir a la estación a buscar a Candy?

—¿Y a qué hora llega esa chiquilla?

—Bueno…no sabemos, pero me imagino que antes de la fiesta.

—¿Cómo desearía que no viniera? –comentó la anciana con desagrado.

—Tía, la gatita tiene que venir a conocer a su padre adoptivo. Además tu misma dijiste que el tio William quiere que ella este presente.

—Si…Bueno vayan a buscarla.

—Gracias tía –le dio un beso en la mejilla -Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Tienen que estar aquí antes de la fiesta.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

...

En la habitación de Albert, este se encontraba junto a George platicando.

—¿Y cómo te sientes, William? –le preguntó el bigotón –¿Nervioso para esta noche?

—Si…un poco.

—Ahora todos van a saber quién eres realmente.

—Así tiene que ser, aunque en el fondo me gustaría seguir siendo el Albert de siempre.

—Me imagino William, siempre te ha gustado ser un hombre libre, pero ya es tiempo que tomes tus responsabilidades como la cabeza de la familia. Además no estarás solo, todos te vamos a estar apoyando, especialmente la señorita Luisa que se va convertir en tu esposa.

—¡Luisa! –sonrió Albert –Es una chica muy buena.

—Van hacer muy felices.

Albert dio unos pasos un poco pensativo.

—Sabes George, he tenido unos sueños raros.

—¿Qué tipos de sueños?

—Me sueño besando a una mujer.

—Debe ser tu prometida.

—No, no es Luisa, es otra mujer, pero no puedo ver su rostro, solo que la beso y que es un beso maravilloso.

—¿Desde cuándo que tienes esos sueños?

—Desde que me rencontré con Luisa, ese dia que llego aquí a la mansión nos besamos, pero cuando la bese se me vino el recuerdo de otro beso y desde entonces no he dejado de soñar besando a otra mujer.

—Vaya William, será que tuviste un romance con otra joven cuando anduviste perdido.

—Jajajaja George, las cosas que dices.

—¿Por qué no? Después de todo no recuerdas donde estuviste cuando te creíamos muerto.

—Hay George, me estas dejando más confundido.

—Jajajaja, tienes razón, no me hagas caso –le tomó un hombro –Mejor muéstrame el traje que te vas a colocar esta noche.

—De acuerdo, te lo voy a mostrar, pero antes dime si enviaste lo que te pedí.

—Sí William, a esta hora debe estarle llegando todo a la señorita Candy.

…

En el hogar de Pony, Candy había ido a visitar a Tom, ya que se encontraba muy preocupada por él. Desde que Luisa se había ido, el vaquero se sentía muy deprimido, que lo único que hacía era estar encerrado en su cuarto, solo pensando en aquella chica que lo había enamorado de una manera que nunca imaginó. El que siempre decía que nunca se iba a enamorar lo termino haciendo, de una joven hermosa, pero la menos indicada para él.

—¡¿A qué has venido, Candy?–le preguntó el joven que estaba recostado en su cama con una botella de licor.

—Tom, no me hables así. Me tienes muy intranquila por tu estado, te vas a salir enfermando.

—¡No me importa!

—Tienes que reponerte y tratar de olvidar a Luisa.

—¿Como si fuera tan fácil? –tomó un sorbo de licor -¿Acaso tú has podido olvidar a Albert?

La rubia bajó su mirada.

—No, no lo he podido olvidar, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo pasarme la vida pensando en alguien que nunca más va aparecer en mi vida.

—Luisa, también no va volver aparecer en la mía, se va casar con el señor Andrew, ¿verdad?

—Me imagino que sí, Tom.

—¡Nunca debí colocar mis ojos en ella!

—El amor es así, siempre nos enamoramos de las personas equivocada –comentó Candy dando un suspiro.

Tom se levantó de la cama.

—Aun me cuesta entender como una chica tan joven y bella como ella, puede estar enamorada de ese señor tan mayor.

—Dicen que el amor no tiene edad y al parecer es verdad.

—Bueno, después de todo es un hombre rico y poderoso, muy distinto a mí, que soy un simple ranchero.

—¡No hables así Tom! Tú eres un muchacho con muchas virtudes, estoy segura que vas a conocer una chica que te valore y se enamore de ti.

—Gracias Candy, pero no me interesa conocer a otra chica.

—Ya Tom arriba el ánimo. ¿Por qué no salimos a dar un paseo? La mañana esta calurosa.

—No tengo ganas.

—Te hará bien tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Y tú porque no te has ido a Chicago? Que yo recuerde hoy es la fiesta donde van a presentar al señor Andrew.

—No voy ir a esa fiesta.

—No querías tanto conocer a tu padre adoptivo.

—Si…pero tal vez sea mejor en otro momento, donde pueda hablar a solas con él.

—Eso es verdad, me imagino toda la gente que va asistir a esa fiesta.

—Mucha Tom, los Andrew son una familia muy conocida. Bueno dejemos de hablar de los Andrew y ve a darte un buen baño antes de salir.

—Yo pensaba ir así.

—Tom, te hace falta un baño -le dijo la rubia mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Que me quieres decir con eso? ¿Que tengo mal olor?

—Tú te diste tu respuesta.

—¡Candy!

—Jajajaja, es una broma.

El también rio.

—Gracias Candy, por estar aquí conmigo.

—De nada Tom, tu sabes que siempre te he querido como a un hermano.

—Y yo a ti como a una hermana menor -le dijo abrazándola con emoción.

…

Después de haber estado toda la mañana con su amigo de la infancia. Candy regresó al hogar de pony, encontrándose con la señorita Pony que la estaba esperando en la sala del hogar.

—Candy por fin llegas –le dijo la mujer un tanto apresurada.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Pony?

—Mira lo que llego para ti –le indicó una caja que estaba encima de un sillón.

Candy caminó hasta ella.

—¿Y esta caja?

—Te la mandó el señor Andrew.

—¿Qué será?

—Ábrela de una vez.

Candy abrió la caja encontrándose con un hermoso vestido color verde.

—¡Que vestido más hermoso! –comentó la señorita Pony mirándolo.

—Y viene con zapatos y un juego de collar y aros de esmeralda –añadió la rubia.

—Seguramente el señor Andrew te lo mandó para que asista a su fiesta.

—Pero yo no pensaba ir.

—Candy no le puedes hacer ese desaire a tu padre adoptivo, el desea que asistas.

—Eso es verdad.

—Entonces prepara tus cosas de una vez y te vas a Chicago.

—Tiene razón, de inmediato me voy, espero llegar a tiempo para la fiesta.

—Llegarás, Candy.

...

La noche llegó, y con ella la gran cantidad de invitados que asistían a la fiesta, vestidos con sus mejores prendas para la presentación del patriarca de los Andrew. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Legan, que se morían por conocer al tio William en especial Elisa y Niel, con la intensión de hablar mal de Candy, para que el millonario le quitara su apellido. También llegaron varios ancianos del concejo y unas amistades de la tía abuela. Más tarde arribaron los Britter, junto a Annie y Patty que había viajado desde florida. Así fue llegando muchos invitados más, dejando el salón principal de la mansión completamente repleto.

Elroy se sentía muy feliz de que todo estuviera saliendo como ella tanto deseaba, una fiesta por todo lo alto como se lo merecía su querido sobrino.

—George, es hora que William baje para presentarlo a los invitados –le ordenó la anciana.

—Pero todavía no ha llegado la señorita Candy.

—Stear y Archie la fueron a buscar a la estación. Ahí vienen estos muchacho –dijo Elroy viendo a los hermanos entrar por la puerta principal –¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en llegar?

—Es que estuvimos esperando a la gatita, pero no llego –contestó Archie con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no habrá venido la señorita Candy? –se preguntó George que por órdenes de Albert le había enviado el vestido y las joyas para que asistiera a la fiesta.

—George has lo que te mande esa chiquilla no va llegar.

—Sí, señora Elroy –dijo el bigotón dirigiéndose a la habitación de Albert.

Minutos después William Albert Andrew se hiso presente en el salón, luciendo un elegante frac negro que lo hacía verse muy, pero muy atractivo. Al bajar la escalera Elroy se le acercó y lo llevó al medio del salón.

—Damas y caballeros quiero presentarles a el patriarca de esta familia, mi sobrino William Albert Andrew.

—¡Que Albert es el tio William!–exclamaron Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty.

—No puede ser, el vagabundo que cuidaba Candy es el tio William –expresó Niel pálido de la impresión.

Todos estaban asombrados con la presentación de la cabeza de los Andrew, pero la más impresionada de toda fue Candy, que justo llegó en ese momento, reconociendo de inmediato a Albert aquel amnésico que fue su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo y terminó siendo su novio.

—Con la presentación de mi sobrino -continuó Elroy -También quiero anunciar que él y la señorita Luisa Steel se van a casar.

Luisa en ese momento se acercó a Albert y lo tomó del brazo ofreciéndole una coqueta sonrisa.

...

Candy no soporto más y salió huyendo de la mansión, con el corazón destrozado por lo que acababa de descubrir. Albert su querido amigo vagabundo era el tio William, ese hombre que la adoptó cuando era una niña, y el hombre del cual se enamoró perdidamente. Sin embargo, no quería creer que fuera así, no podía ser que Albert fuera su protector, no, tenía que ser un error, pero no lo era. La tía abuela lo había dicho claramente él era William Albert Andrew, el patriarca de la familia.

Ahora lo entendía todo, porque Albert se fue sin despedirse de ella. No tuvo el valor para decirle la verdad, para confesarle que él era su padre adoptivo y que tenía una novia con la que se iba a casar y nada mas ni nada menos que Luisa Steel.

—¿Albert por qué no fuiste sincero conmigo? ¿Porque me engañaste de esta manera? –dijo afirmándose en el tronco de un árbol donde se derrumbó.

Al ver la reacción de Candy al salir corrió del salón, Stear, Archie y sus novias salieron de inmediato a buscarla por todos lados, encontrándola un poco lejos de la mansión.

—Gatita, estas aquí –le dijo Archie viendo lo mal que se encontraba.

—¿Por qué saliste corriendo del salón? –le preguntó Annie.

Ella se levantó y se lanzó en los brazos de su amiga de la infancia.

—¡Oh Annie me quiero morir!

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Porque estas tan afectada? –le preguntó Stear –Yo encuentro fabuloso que Albert sea el tio William.

Candy se apartó de Annie.

—Ustedes no entienden.

—¿Que no entendemos? –averiguó Patty –¿Hay algo que no sabemos?

—Albert me engañó.

—Entonces tú no sabías que él era el tio William.

—No Patty ¿cómo lo iba a saber? Para mi Albert siempre fue un vagabundo que había perdido la memoria.

—Bueno el tenia amnesia, no recordaba quien era por eso no te lo dijo–dijo Archie.

—Yo ya no sé si era verdad que Albert tenia amnesia.

—Candy por que no hablas mejor con él para que aclaren las cosas –le sugirió Stear.

—No, yo me voy de aquí. No quiero saber nada mas de Albert –contestó Candy.

—Gatita recapacita, mi hermano tiene razón tienes que hablar con Albert, es preciso que él te cuente que paso en realidad.

—Si Candy, platica con el –le insistió Annie.

Ella suspiro, pensando que sí, que debía hablar con él y gritarle en la cara todo el dolor y la decepción que sentía en su corazón.

—Está bien, voy hablar con él.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien y hayan pasado una bella Navidad junto a sus familias. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de este fic, me imagino que uno de los más esperado, donde Candy por fin pudo conocer al tío William jejejeje.**

**Quiero mandarles un especial saludo de Año Nuevo a cada una de ustedes que me apoyaron este año con este fic y los otros que publiqué anteriormente. Gracias a las chicas que siempre me comentan, a las silenciosas, las Guest y a las que colocaron mis fics en sus favoritas. También a mi amiga Stormaw que siempre me esta apoyando con mis fics internamente. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño hacia mis historias, que tengan un hermoso año 2020, que se cumplan todos sus proyectos y que Dios las colme de muchas bendiciones.**

**Si Dios me lo permite espero estarlas leyendo este próximo año con "Junto a ti" y con nuevos fics que mas adelante quiero publicar, si la musa de la inspiración me acompaña jajajaja.**

**Un cariñoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes.**

***Feliz año 2020***


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XV**

**Aclaraciones, confusión y decepción**

Candy junto con los demás regresaron al salón, donde estaba comenzando el primer baile de la noche.

—Señorita Candy, la estaba buscando –le dijo George acercándose al grupo.

—¿Que necesita, George?

—Su padre adoptivo quiere hablar con usted.

—Yo también deseo hablar con él.

—Venga conmigo.

George, llevo a Candy a la planta alta de la mansión, donde se encontraba la habitación del patriarca de la familia. Esa misma habitación que la tía abuela tenía prohibido entrar. Ahora la rubia entendía el por qué.

—Aquí la dejo, señorita Candy. El señor Andrew la espera adentro.

La joven enfermera dio un suspiro e ingresó al lujoso cuarto del tío William, tomando las fuerzas para aquella conversación.

Él se encontraba parado al lado de la ventana, cuando vio entrar a la hermosa rubia, que esa noche lucia como una verdadera princesa, dejándolo muy impresionado o mejor dicho con la boca abierta.

—¡Candy! –la nombró con una sonrisa.

Ella temblorosa dio unos pasos hacia él.

—No sé cómo llamarte, si Albert o tío William –le dijo mirándolo con una rabia que no podía controlar.

—Pequeña, me imagino como debes sentirte, debes estar muy asombrada que tu amigo vagabundo y el hombre que te adoptó seamos la misma persona.

—¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera? –le preguntó con un dolor que le apretaba el pecho.

—Pequeña, yo nunca te engañé, solo que no era el momento que supieras sobre mi verdadera identidad.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¡No era el momento! Después de todo lo que vivimos –le reclamó recordando todos esos instantes que pasó junto a él.

—Mi intensión no fue lastimarte, yo siempre he querido que seas feliz.

Aquellas palabras provocaron aún más rabia en Candy, como si Albert no reconociera todo el daño que le estaba haciendo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Albert?, perdón tío William. Desde un principio debiste decirme la verdad.

—Si lo hubiera hecho jamás habríamos sido los amigos que fuimos.

—¡Los amigos que fuimos! Ahora solo fui solo tu amiga.

—Claro que fuimos amigos…

La rubia movió la cabeza, ya que no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, como si Albert estuviera negando todo ese amor que vivieron en el hogar de Pony.

—Tienes razón solos fuimos amigos, al parecer fui yo que mal interprete las cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, pequeña?

—Me refiero a...

En eso entro Luisa.

—¡William!–lo nombró acercándose a él –Candy que bueno que viniste a la fiesta.

—No podía faltar, tenía que conocer a mi padre adoptivo –contestó en forma irónica.

—Luisa, estoy platicando con Candy –le dijo Albert.

—No te preocupes tío William, atiende a tu novia, yo ya me voy –dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Pequeña, no te vayas…! –le gritó Albert con ganas de seguirla, pero Luisa lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

—Se molestó contigo, Candy.

—Sí, está muy dolida, no comprende que no podía decirle antes que era el William Andrew

—Tranquilo, ya se le va pasar. Bajemos al salón, muero por bailar un vals.

—Yo preferiría hablar con Candy, hay cosas que me dijo que no comprendo.

—Te entiendo, pero hazlo mañana, cuando ella este más calmada.

...

Candy con su corazón completamente destrozado llego al salón, reafirmando que Albert solo había jugado con sus sentimientos y que a la única mujer que él amaba era a Luisa Steel. Con ganas de marcharse de la mansión Andrew para siempre atravesó la ancha puerta principal, sin embargo, Niel la siguió alcanzándola en el jardín.

—¿Porque te vas tan temprano de la fiesta? –le preguntó.

Ella detuvo el paso y se acercó a él.

—¡Niel déjame en paz! ¡No estoy de humor para hablar contigo!

—Así que el vagabundo resultó ser el tío William. Ahora comprendo por qué me cambiaste por él.

—¡Por favor Niel! ¡No digas tonterías!

—No es ninguna tontería, tu siempre supiste que el amnésico era el tío William por eso lo enamoraste. Claro no te conformabas con ser su hija adoptiva, sino que querías ser su esposa también.

Candy sintió tanta rabia por las palabras de Niel, que le dio una fuerte bofeteada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme huérfana? –le tomó el brazo –¡Esto no se va quedar así!

—¡Suéltame, Niel!

—¡No lo haré! No creas que olvidado lo que me hiciste el día de nuestro compromiso.

—Suelte a la señorita –le ordenó un joven muy atractivo que apareció en ese momento.

Niel le echó una fulminante mirada.

—¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?

—Mi nombre es Joseph Drummond . No voy a permitir que maltrate así a esta hermosa señorita.

Candy lo observó, viendo que era un joven bien parecido, como de unos veinte años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

—¡Yo no estaba maltratando a Candy!

—Si lo estaba haciendo, yo mismo lo vi.

—Y si fuera así eso a ti que te importa -le dijo Niel desafiandolo.

Candy se le puso en frente.

—Niel es mejor que te vayas, si no quieres que llame al tio William para que te saque de aqui.

Niel se puso palido al recodar cuando humillo a Albert en el rancho Stevens, en ese entonces él pensaba que Albert era un vagabundo y no el patriarca de los Andrew.

—Yo me voy...-dijo saliendo rapidamente como una rata.

—Cobarde, siempre salé huyendo –murmuró la rubia.

Joseph sonrió.

—Ya me di cuenta que es un cobarde.

—Gracias, por defenderme de Niel.

—De nada, hermosa señorita.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Bueno, yo me iba.

—¿No se va quedar a la fiesta?

—No.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! –le gritaron Annie y Patty.

La rubia las miró.

—Me llaman mis amigas. Adiós Joseph.

—Adiós hermosa señorita, fue un placer haberla conocido -se despidió el dándole un beso en la mano.

Candy corrió hasta Annie y Patty.

—Chicas, yo me voy.

—¿Por qué…? -le preguntó Patty –¿Hablaste con Albert?

—Sí, ya no tengo nada más que hablar con él. Me regreso al hogar de Pony.

—Mejor vamos a mi casa –le sugirió Annie viendo que su amiga de la infancia no estaba bien.

—No Annie, no quiero darte molestias.

—Candy tú sabes que somos como hermanas, no es ninguna molestia. Anda vamos a mi casa y nos cuenta que sucedió con Albert.

—Está bien, vamos, le voy a contar toda la verdad.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó en una bonita habitación, en la casa de su amiga Annie. Sintiendo dolor de cabeza se levantó de la cama y bebió un poco de agua, recordando todo lo que había vivido en la noche anterior. Quería pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero no lo era, Albert, su querido Albert, era el tío William su padre adoptivo y prometido de Luisa Steel. Esa era la realidad, una realidad con la que tendría que aprender a vivir, lejos de aquel hombre amnesico del cual se había enamorado y que ahora se había convertido en alguien tan inalcanzable, del cual solo tenía que olvidar.

Unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, pero rápidamente se las saco. No quería llorar, no iba a llorar por alguien que no se lo merecía, Albert no se merecía ningún gesto de su parte, que lo único que tenía que sentir por él era solo desprecio.

—Candy, despertaste –le dijo Patty desde la otra cama al ver a su amiga levantada.

—Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza.

Patty se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—Hay amiga, me imagino como debes sentirte –la abrazo –Aun me cuesta entender como Albert fue capaz de engañarte.

Durante el trayecto a la residencia de los Britter Candy hablo con sus amigas y les contó que ella y Albert habían sido novios.

—A mí también me cuesta entenderlo, nunca me habría imaginado que Albert y el tío William fueran la misma persona, sin embargo, eso no es lo que más me duele, sino que nunca me haya dicho que tenía una novia con la que se iba a casar.

—Es para no creerlo.

Annie entró a la recamara.

—Qué bueno que están despiertas –dijo caminando hasta ellas –¿Como estas, Candy?

—Más tranquila.

—Me llamo Archie preguntando por ti, le dije que habías pasado la noche aquí.

—Annie, Patty les pido que no le cuenten nada a los chicos de mi relación amorosa con Albert.

—No te preocupes, no diremos nada.

—Eso solo te corresponde a ti –le dijo Patty.

—Gracias chicas, son las mejores amigas del mundo.

Las tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Una sirvienta entro al cuarto.

—Señorita Britter, buscan a la señorita Candy –anunció.

—¿Quién me busca? –preguntó la rubia.

—El señor Andrew.

Todas se miraron asombradas.

—¡Albert está aquí! –exclamó Candy con sus ojos iluminados.

—Desea hablar con usted, señorita.

—¿Vas hablar con él? –le preguntó Annie.

—No, no quiero hablar con él. Por favor dígale que yo me fui esta mañana a Michigan.

—Sí, señorita.

La sirvienta bajo a la planta baja de la residencia Britte, donde le comunicó a Albert que Candy ya se había regresado al hogar de Pony. El con una mescla de decepción y confusión se retiró pensando en por que su pequeña se había ido de esa manera, como si estuviera huyendo de él.

Candy lo vio desde la ventana de la habitación, cuando él se marchó en su lujoso automóvil.

—Albert se fue –dijo con tristeza y dolor.

—Candy tal vez debiste platicar con el –le dijo Patty.

—Para que me diga que lo nuestro no significó nada para él y que ahora se va casar con Luisa. No, no quiero escucharle decirme eso, es demasiado doloroso para mí.

—¿Y qué vas hacer entonces? –le preguntó Annie.

—Regresar al hogar de Pony y continuar con mi vida –dijo tratando de reponerse.

—¿Por qué no te quedas unos días más aquí en la casa con nosotras?

—Si quédate, la pasaríamos tan bien juntas –añadió Patty.

—Chicas me encantaría, pero tengo que regresar, además no quiero que Albert me vea.

—Pero él no tiene por qué saberlo. Anda Candy quédate –le insistió Annie.

—De acuerdo, me quedo un par de día con ustedes.

—Arriba el ánimo amiga –la abrazo Annie –Albert no es el único hombre en este mundo, hay muchos y muy guapos, como Joseph Drummond.

—¿Y quién es Joseph Drummond?

—El chico que estaba contigo anoche en la fiesta.

—¡Joseph! Él se portó muy amable conmigo, me defendió de Niel.

—Es muy apuesto –añadió Patty con una risita.

—Sí y muy simpático.

—Candy ese chico es hijo de un banquero, los Drummondson una familia con mucho dinero, te lo cuento por que su papa es amigo del mió –le contó Annie.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, no te imaginas las pretendientes que tiene, pero ninguna lo ha podido conquistar, quien no dice que tú lo hagas.

—Annie que cosas dices -sonrió Candy.

—¿Por qué no Candy? tu eres una chica muy bella –le dijo Patty –Eres capaz de conquistar hasta un príncipe.

Las tres se echaron a reír.

…

Albert regresó a la mansión, donde se encerró en la biblioteca a pensar en por que Candy se había ido como si no quisiera saber nada más de él, tanto le había dolido que le ocultara que él era el tío William.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó la noche anterior, donde la vio tan hermosa, con ese vestido verde vaporoso que el mismo había escogido para ella. Esa imagen no podía sacársela de su mente, esa belleza no de una niña, sino de una mujer. Una mujer murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? No podía tener esos pensamientos de su protegida. Ella era su hija adoptiva, no podía verla de forma diferente, con ojos de hombre. No, ella era su pequeña, eso tenía que tenerlo muy claro y no dejarse llevar por la confusión que sentía en su corazón.

—William ¿cómo te fue con la señorita Candy? –le preguntó George entrando a la biblioteca repentinamente.

Albert se colocó la mano en la sien.

—Mal, se regresó a Michigan.

—Qué extraño que se haya ido tan rápido.

—George, no comprendo por qué Candy esta así conmigo. Yo reconozco que antes debí decirle que era el patriarca de los Andrew, pero eso no era para que se enojara de ese modo, como si me hubiera portado como un canalla con ella.

—Es importante que vuelvas hablar con la señorita Candy.

—Y lo voy hacer, tendré que viajar al hogar de Pony.

Luisa entro a la biblioteca alcanzando a escuchar las ultimas de su prometido.

—¿Vas a viajar al hogar de pony? –le preguntó.

—Si…Candy se fue sin poder solucionar todo con ella.

—Bueno yo los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer –dijo el bigotón.

Luisa caminó hasta el escritorio donde se sentó.

—¿Estás seguro que ella se fue?

—Si…¿Piensas que me mintió?

—No se…

—Voy regresar a la casa de los Britter –dijo Albert parándose del escritorio.

—Espera William, mejor haremos otra cosa.

—¿Qué, Luisa?

—Yo voy a ir a la casa de los Britter.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas con Candy, así que no se va negar a escucharme.

—¿Tú crees que sea buena idea?

—Claro amor. Quédate tranquilo, yo hablo con ella y te aseguro que la voy a convencer para que te perdone –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien y hayan tenido una bonita noche de año nuevo. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

**Balderas, Aminaabud, elenharket2, Selenityneza, Rosario escobar, elbroche, Maribel, LovlyArdley, pivoine3, Sandra Carreo, tutypineapple, guest.**

**Feliz principio de año para cada una de ustedes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XVI**

**Un adiós nocturno**

Luisa llegaba en un carruaje a la residencia Britter, donde de inmediato se encontró con Candy que venía saliendo con Annie y Patty, ya que tenían la intensión de salir a dar un paseo a la ciudad.

—¡Candy! –la nombró Luisa al bajarse del coche.

La rubia la miró tragando seco, al verse descubierta y pensando que después de Albert a la que menos quería ver era a Luisa, la prometida del hombre que ella seguía amando.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Luisa? –le preguntó incomoda.

—Candy, es preciso que platiquemos.

—Está bien –contestó, ya que sabía que no tenía otra alternativa y que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a su rival.

—Pasen a platicar adentro de la casa –les sugirió Annie.

Minutos después Candy y Luisa estaban sentadas en un largo sofá en la sala de la residencia Britter.

—¿Que tienes que decirme, Luisa? –le preguntó la rubia imaginándose de que se trataba su visita.

—Candy, no comprendo por qué te estas portando tan dura con William, hasta el punto de mentirle diciendo que habías regresado a Michigan.

—Lo hice porque no deseo hablar con él. Me mintió, me ocultó que era el tío William.

—Sí, pero tenía sus razones para hacerlo. William me conto que tú lo conocías como Albert, un vagabundo que te salvo de morir ahogada cuando tú eras una niña.

—¿Que más te conto? –le preguntó Candy atenta a su respuesta.

—Bueno…que después se rencontraron en Londres y que desde ese entonces no se habían vuelto a ver.

—¿No te dijo nada más?

—No, nada más. ¿Tenía algo más que contarme sobre ustedes?

Candy desvió su mirada, pensando en todo lo que Albert tenía que hablar sobre ellos, pero era claro que nunca se lo iba a revelar a su futura esposa.

—No…nada más.

—Candy, por qué no hablas co**n** William, él te tiene un gran cariño, tú eres como una hermana para él.

—¿Una hermana? –repitió Candy con una voz apagada.

—Si…porque él es muy joven para que sea tu padre adoptivo, ¿verdad? –sonrió Luisa.

—Claro, soy como su hermana.

—Habla con él, hazlo por mí, Candy.

La rubia se sentía acorralada, que no sabía que responder, después de todo Luisa no tenía la culpa de nada, ella era una víctima más de ese canalla llamado William Albert Andrey, que las había engañado a las dos.

—Lo voy a pensar.

—¡Qué alegría escucharte decir eso! William se va a poner muy contento cuando lo sepa.

—Dile que cuando yo desee hablar con él, lo voy a buscar a su mansión.

—De acuerdo, Candy –dijo Luisa parándose del sofá –Ya tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme tu y William son personas muy importantes para mí que no deseo verlos peleados.

...

Una vez que Luisa se fue, Candy salió con sus amigas a dar un paseo como tenían pensado. La conversación con la novia de su padre adoptivo la había dejado peor de lo que estaba, que necesitaba distraerse un poco para no pensar en eso. Pasaron a comprar helados y se pusieron a caminar por las calles de Chicago.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Candy? –le preguntó Patty

—Mejor.

—Amiga, no vale la pena que te pongas mal por Albert y menos por la tal Luisa.

—Lo sé, pero me duele tanto todo lo que ha ocurrido, creo que me duele más que cuando terminé mi relación con Terry.

—No es para menos –dijo Annie mirándola preocupada –Yo pienso que debiste contarle toda la verdad a Luisa, ella tiene que saber que Albert fue tu novio.

—Luisa es una buena chica, no quiero hacerla sufrir. Además, él si se va a casar con ella, en la fiesta anunciaron su compromiso.

—¡Que canalla resultó ser Albert! Y tan bueno que se veía –comentó Patty con rabia.

—Chicas, ya no sigamos hablando de él.

—Tienes razón, Candy -la apoyó Annie - Mejor hablemos de Joseph

—Annie, otra vez con lo mismo.

—Si es un chico muy atractivo.

—Annie, si Archie te escuchara decir eso se moriría de los celos –le dijo Patty divertida.

—Jajajaja, eso es verdad –rio Candy –Ya me imagino la cara que pondría Archie, porque no se puede negar que Joseph es mucho más guapo que él.

—¡Que hermosas señoritas, me acabo de encontrar! –exclamó la voz de Joseph que bajó de un lujoso automóvil en ese instante.

Las tres chicas lo miraron entre sobresaltadas y sonrojadas, ya que precisamente estaban hablando de él.

—¡Hola Joseph! –lo saludó Annie que lo conocía de antes.

—Que gusto de verla, señorita Annie. ¿Señorita Candy como esta? –le preguntó a la rubia mirándola fijamente.

—Bien ¿y usted?

—¡De maravilla! Aún más con volver a verla. ¿Y en que andan?

—Andamos dando un paseo –contestó Candy.

—¿Qué les parece si salimos en mi automóvil?

—¡En su automóvil!

—Sí, señorita Candy. La van a pasar muy bien. ¿Qué me dicen?

Las tres chicas se miraron.

—Está bien, vamos –contestaron al mismo tiempo, entusiasmadas con la invitación.

Candy se sentó al lado de Joseph y Annie y Patty en la parte de atrás. El prendió el motor del vehículo y se fueron a recorrer toda la ciudad, alegremente disfrutando de la soleada tarde.

Cerca de donde andaba el automóvil de Joseph dando vueltas, Elisa junto a su madre iban saliendo de una tienda, encontrándose con el joven y las tres chicas.

—Elisa que ese no es Joseph, el hijo del señor Drummond -le dijo su madre dándole un codazo.

—Si es él, mamá.

—¿Y quienes son esas muchachas que lleva en su carro?

—Mamá, no te diste cuenta de que era Candy con las mustias de sus amigas.

—¿Esta segura, Elisa?

—Si mama, la vi muy bien, iba sentada a su lado. ¿Qué pretende esa huérfana? ¡Ahora quiere conquistar a Joseph!

—¡Oh, hija como se te ocurre que Joseph se vaya a fijar en Candy!

—Y si se fija en ella mamá -expresó Elisa alterada- ¡Yo me muero! ¡Joseph tiene que ser para mí! ¡Solo para mí!

—Cálmate, Elisa -la abrazo -Eso no va a ocurrir, esa huérfana no te va a quitar a Joseph. Mañana mismo voy a hablar con tía Elroy y le voy a pedir que haga que Candy se regrese al hogar de pony.

...

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, Stear y Archie buscaban a Albert para hablar con él, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

—¿Tío, podemos hablar contigo? -le preguntaron al rubio que estaba en el salón.

—Claro, muchachos -contestó.

Los hermanos se sentaron frente de él.

—Tío, queríamos decirte que estamos muy contentos de que tu seas el patriarca de los Andrew -le expresó Archie -Así que tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Archie.

—Todos pensábamos que el tío William era un anciano -añadió Stear divertido.

—Jajajaja me imagino, tía Elroy les hiso creer eso.

—Si...ella nos hablaba de ti como si hubieras sido un viejo como ella. Hay perdón no me vaya a escuchar.

—Jajajaja, así tenía que ser.

—Nunca pensamos que fueras tu. ¡Es increíble! -expresó Archie -Candy casi se desmaya cuando la tía abuela te presentó.

Albert se puso serio.

—Candy está muy molesta conmigo.

—Yo creo que esta asombrada -dijo Stear- Como nosotros, tienes que darle tiempo para que lo asimilar.

—Espero que seas así, no deseo que ella este molesta conmigo.

—Ya se le pasará, la gatita no es una chica rencorosa, además ella te quiere mucho -le dijo Archie.

—Y yo a ella. Gracias muchachos, me alegra mucho de conocerlos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron.

—¡De conocerlos! -exclamaron.

—Si...

—Pero si nosotros...-le iban a decir Stear y Archie que ya se conocían desde que Candy lo cuidaba cuando él estaba amnésico.

Pero la tía Elroy llego en ese instante al salón.

—William estabas aquí, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Que necesitas? -le preguntó parándose.

—Vamos a la biblioteca.

Albert y Elroy se fueron del salón.

—¿Archie te diste cuenta de que el tío William hiso como que no nos conocía de antes?

—Si me di cuenta. ¿Qué extraño, ¿verdad?

—Si muy extraño.

...

**_Dos días después…_**

Albert no se sentía tranquilo, sabía que tenía que volver hablar con su protegida. Había muchas cosas que aclarar, sin embargo, tenía que ser paciente y saber esperar que Candy llegara a buscarlo, pero aquella espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama y en solo minutos se vistió para bajar a buscar uno de sus automóviles.

Media hora después llegó a la residencia Britter, donde se estacionó con la esperanza de ver a Candy y poder hablar con ella. Sabía que era muy tarde y que todos estaban durmiendo, sin embargo, algo le decía en su interior que debía estar en aquel lugar.

Candy esa noche tampoco podía dormir, algo la inquietaba que el hizo levantarse de la cama, se puso una bata y unas zapatillas en sus pies. Con ganas de sentir un poco de aire, se acercó a la ventana, cuando se encontró con Albert, que estaba ahí parado apoyado en su carro.

Al verlo se sobresaltó y rápidamente se retiró de la ventana, sintiendo que su corazón latía con mucha intensidad. Se regresó a la cama, donde se sentó en la orilla, pensando que había sido una alucinación ver a Albert, su querido Albert, sin embargo, sentía que no lo era, que él estaba ahí a poca distancia de ella.

Tomó valentía y regresó a la ventana, donde confirmó su presentimiento, esta vez Albert si la vio y le hiso una seña con la mano para que bajara. Candy no quería hacerlo, pero ya era momento de hablar con él y terminar con ese asunto de una vez por toda.

Sin meter mucho ruido salió, para no despertar a Patty y bajo al jardín para encontrarse con su amado, porque a pesar de todo amaba a Albert y era algo que no podía evitar.

—¡Pequeña! –la nombró el al verla llegar.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí, Albert? –le preguntó.

—Necesitaba verte, hablar contigo.

—Yo le dije a tu prometida, que yo te buscaría cuando decidiera hablar contigo.

—Lo sé, pero no podía esperar más. Pequeña, me duele mucho que estés tan enojada conmigo, quiero que todo vuelva hacer como antes.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Las cosas nunca volverán hacer como antes!

—Claro que puede serlo –le tomó los hombros –No porque ahora sabes que soy el patriarca de los Andrew, vamos a dejar de ser los amigos de siempre, al contrario, ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos. He estado pensando que vengas a vivir conmigo a la mansión Andrew. ¿Qué te parece, pequeña?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No pequeña, quiero que vivas conmigo, ya es tiempo que tu vivas como la Andrey que eres.

—Eso no puede ser tú te vas a casar con Luisa.

—Viviremos los tres en la mansión, como una gran familia.

Candy se quedó helada con las palabras de Albert. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo podía proponerle algo así? Quería vivir con las dos mujeres que fueron sus novias. ¡Era el colmo del descaro!

—¡Eso no podrá ser, Albert! Ya no deseo ser una Andrew, te pido que me quites tu apellido. No quiero tener ningún tipo de relación contigo.

El frunció el ceño.

—¿Que me estas pidiendo, pequeña? -le preguntó desconcertado con la petición de la rubia.

—Que no deseo seguir siendo tu hija adoptiva -le reafirmó con palabras muy seguras.

—Pequeña, no juegues así conmigo.

—No es ningún juego Albert, has el favor de quitarme el apellido Andrew y desparecer de mi vida para siempre.

Fueron las últimas palabras de ella y entró a la residencia Britter, dejando a un Albert con el corazón destrozado y la cabeza llena de confusión.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas**

**Espero que toda se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus comentarios.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para :**

**elbroche, Selenityneza, Yessy, Balderas, Guest, Guest, Bunny, tutypineapple, Sandra Carreo**

**chidamami, elenharket2, pivoine3,Rosario escobar, LovlyArdley, Guest, Patty Martinez, Evelyn, Guest.**

**Y un saludo especial a mi amiga Stormaw que me ayudo a corregir el escrito y colocarle el titulo al capitulo. Gracias querida amiga por toda tu ayuda.**

**Gracias chicas por todo su apoyo, muchas bendiciones para cada una de ustedes.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XVII**

**Confusiones, dudas y enfrentamiento**

Después de aquella dolorosa conversación entre Candy y Albert, este quedo muy afectado con la petición de su pequeña, que ya no deseaba ser una Andrew, que él no siguiera siendo su protector. Eso le dolía profundamente, como ella le podía pedir algo así, si todo lo que había hecho por ella, fue con un solo objetivo que fuera feliz.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, se la pasó en su cuarto caminando de un lado para otro, tratando de entender que era lo que realmente le pasaba a su amiga, porque para él ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga, a pesar de que no podía sacarse de su mente sus crueles palabras y aquella mirada de resentimiento, un resentimiento que él no podía comprender.

—¡William! -lo nombró Elroy entrando al cuarto del rubio.

—¿Que deseas tía? -le preguntó.

—Te estamos esperando para desayunar.

—No voy a tomar desayuno, no tengo hambre.

—¿Que te ocurre, William? -le preguntó la anciana viendo la cara de preocupación que tenía su sobrino.

—Anoche fui hablar con Candy y me dijo que ya no desea seguir siendo mi hija adoptiva.

—¡Pero eso es maravilloso! -exclamó Elroy eufórica -¡Es la mejor noticia que me puedes haber dado!

—Tía por favor, tú sabes que eso me duele mucho. Yo no quiero quitarle el apellido Andrew a mi pequeña.

—William, ella te lo está pidiendo. Deja de preocuparte de Candice, ya no es una niña. Ahora debes ocuparte de ti, no olvides que tienes muchas responsabilidades que cumplir. Una de ellas tu matrimonio con Luisa. Eso es lo que te debe de preocupar, no esa chiquilla malagradecida.

—¡Candy no es una mala agradecida! Algo le sucede para estar actuando así.

—Yo sé lo que le ocurre.

—¿Y según tú que le pasa a mi pequeña? -le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—Anoche me llamó Sara Legan, contándome que vio a Candy con el hijo del señor Drummond.

—¡Eso es imposible! Candy no conoce al hijo del señor Drummond.

—Sara y Elisa los vieron juntos.

—¿Y si fuera así? ¿Qué tiene que ver que mi pequeña, ya no quiera ser una Andrew?

—Que encontró a ese muchacho, para que le de todo lo que nunca ha tenido.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Esas son especulaciones tuyas, Candy no es esa clase de chica.

—Oh, William que ingenuo eres, se nota que no conoces a tu protegida.

—¡Vasta tía! -replicó alterado -¡Te voy a pedir que no hables mal de mi pequeña!

—Y yo te voy a pedir, que te olvides de ella de una vez por toda y pienses en preparar tu boda con Luisa -Elroy alzo la voz lo más fuerte que pudo.

—No voy a casarme con Luisa, hasta que solucione todo con Candy -le aclaró el rubio con palabras muy seguras.

—¡Te volviste completamente loco! No puedes postergar tus planes de matrimonio con Luisa, por culpa de Candice. Comprende que ella no se lo merece, ella ha deshonrado a esta familia.

—¡Por favor, tía, no exageres!

—¡No estoy exagerando! Tú no sabes que ella estuvo viviendo con un vagabundo aquí en Chicago y después se lo llevó a vivir al hogar de Pony.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es verdad, tía.

—Claro que lo es, pregúntaselo a Stear y Archie. Candy vivió con un desconocido, según ella para cuidarlo porque el hombre había perdido la memoria, pero yo pienso que tuvo una relación amorosa con él, cuando se iba a comprometer con Niel, el la vino a buscar.

En ese instante Albert sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a tomársela.

—Tía, déjame solo…

—¿Te sientes mal, William?

—Un poco, voy a descansar.

—¿Quieres que llame un médico?

—No…voy a estar bien.

El señor Steel había estado escuchando la conversación, que antes que la tía abuela saliera de la recamara de Albert, bajo al comedor para reunirse con su hija que estaba desayunando.

—Buenos días, Luisa -la saludó sentándose a su lado.

—Buenos días, papá -contestó ella bebiendo una taza de café -Estoy esperando a William.

—Él no va a bajar a desayunar.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—No, está discutiendo con Elroy.

—¿Como sabes eso, papá?

—Estaba escuchando la discusión.

—¡Papá, eso no se debe hacer! -lo regañó Luisa.

—Eso da lo mismo, hice muy bien en escuchar esa conversación. William no va a casarse contigo, por que según él tiene problemas con esa chiquilla que adoptó.

—Eso es verdad papá, hay problemas entre ellos.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la boda de ustedes. A mi todo esto me parece muy raro, ten cuidado hija, no será que…

—¿Que estas tratando de decir, papá? -lo interrumpió Luisa indignada-Cuida tus palabras, no hables cosas que no son o tendré que pedirle a William que te diga que te vayas de aquí.

El la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Serias capaz de hacerle eso a tu padre!

—Papá, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no voy a permitir que te entrometas en mi relación con William. Espero que te quede claro -dijo la joven parándose del comedor -Me voy a mi habitación.

—Lo siento mucho hija, pero me voy a meter hasta que te vea casada con William -murmuró tomando un sorbo de café.

Luisa subió a la planta alta de la mansión y antes de dirigirse a su recamara paso al cuarto de su prometido, ya que lo que le había contado su padre la había dejado preocupada.

—¿William, podemos platicar? -le preguntó desde de la puerta.

—Claro que sí, Luisa -le respondió el con una sonrisa.

Ella camino hasta él.

—¿Mi amor, que te ocurre? ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?

Albert le tomó una mano.

—No me siento muy bien.

—Es por Candy, ¿verdad?

Él se apartó de ella y dio unos pasos.

—Si…me tiene muy inquieto su actitud.

—Ella me prometió que iba hablar contigo.

—Luisa, yo anoche fui a ver a Candy y hablé con ella.

—¿Y qué te dijo? -le preguntó mirándolo atenta.

—No quiere seguir siendo una Andrew.

—¿En serio te dijo eso?

—Si…

—¡Vaya! No pensé que Candy estuviera tan molesta contigo para que tomara esa decisión. Ahora comprendo por qué estas tan afectado.

—No sé qué realmente le pasa, es como si fuera otra persona.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Le vas a quitar el apellido Andrew?

—No Luisa, eso nunca. Tengo que volver a conversar con ella y hacerla recapacitar.

—William, yo creo que tienes que darle tiempo, para que ella piense mejor las cosas.

—Tal vez tengas razón -dijo pensativo - Luisa quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Dime, amor?

—¿Cuándo estuviste viviendo en el hogar de pony, Candy estaba con un hombre que cuidaba?

—No, él ya se había marchado cuando yo llegue.

—Entonces era verdad que ella vivió con ese hombre.

—Si…¿tú no lo sabias?

—No…mi tía Elroy me lo acaba de contar. ¿Como se llamaba ese hombre?

—No lo sé, nunca se lo pregunte a Candy. Deberías hablarlo con ella.

—Gracias Luisa, por apoyarme con esto -la abrazo.

—Es mi deber, como tu futura esposa.

_"Mi futura esposa", pensó Albert sintiendo tan ajena esas palabras, como si ya no sintiera el mismo entusiasmo de casase con su prometida._

...

En la residencia Legan, Elisa convenció a su padre para que ese día invitara a cenar a los Drummond, en especial a Joseph, del cual estaba muy enamorada o mejor dicho encaprichada. Desde que lo conoció en una reunión social con sus amigas, se propuso que él se convirtiera en su novio y ahora con mayor razón que lo había visto con Candy. Así que como diera lugar tenía que conquistarlo.

Cerca de las ocho Joseph llegó en compañía de su padre, un conocido banquero americano.

—Henry, Joseph bienvenidos -los saludaron los señores Legan.

—Gracias a ustedes por la invitación -contestó el señor Drummond.

—¿Y su esposa? -le preguntó Sara.

—Ella está de viaje en Nueva York.

—¡Oh que envidia! Hace tanto tiempo que no voy a Nueva York.

—A mi mamá le encanta viajar -comentó Joseph.

—Pero tomen asiento -le indicó el señor Legan uno de los sillones de la sala -¿Henry algo de beber?

—Un wisky.

—¿Y tú Joseph?

—Nada, señor Legan. Yo no bebo.

En eso bajo Elisa, luciendo un bonito vestido en tono turquesa que se había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Se había arreglado el cabello y colocado un maquillaje un poco exagerado para su color de piel, haciéndola ver bastante llamativa.

—Aquí está mi hija Elisa -dijo Sara llevándola hasta Joseph.

Él se levantó para saludarla.

—¿Como esta señorita, Elisa?

—Muy bien Joseph, me alegra tanto que hayas venido -le dio un coqueto beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, que Sara tuvo que sacarla a tirones.

—Hija, contrólate -le murmuró -¿Porque no pasamos a cenar? La cena debe estar lista.

Durante la cena el señor Legan y el señor Drummond conversaban de negocios, mientras que Elisa no dejaba de coquetearle a Joseph, con sonrisitas y fulminantes miradas, que no dejaban ni comer al pobre.

Elisa disimuladamente le hiso una seña a su madre, para que le hiciera una pregunta a Joseph como habían planeado.

—¿Joseph y cuéntanos tienes novia? -le preguntó Sara.

—No, señora Legan -respondió él.

—Que extraño que un joven tan guapo como tú no tenga novia.

Él sonrió.

—Pero pronto la voy a tener.

Elisa lo miro atenta.

—No me digas que tienes una chica en mente -le preguntó pensando que era ella.

—Si…es una chica muy bella, desde que la conocí me enamoré de ella.

—Hijo, no me habías contado nada -le dijo su padre asombrado por la declaración del joven.

—Era un secreto, papá.

—¡Esa chica soy yo! ¿verdad? -exclamó Elisa con sus ojos iluminado.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, señorita Elisa, pero la joven que me interesa se llama Candy.

El rostro de Elisa se puso tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar.

—¡No! -gritó como loca tirando su plato de la cena -¡Tú no puedes estar enamorado de esa huérfana!

Todos la miraron asustados con su reacción.

—¡Elisa, que comportamiento es ese! -la regañó su padre parándose de la mesa -Pídeles ahora mismo disculpa a los invitados.

—¡No lo voy a hacer, papá! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

—¡Elisa Legan, vete a tu habitación! ¡Más tarde vamos a arreglar cuentas!

La chica envuelta en llanto salió corriendo del comedor. Sara de inmediato la siguió.

—Henry, Joseph mil disculpas por la actitud de mi hija, no sé qué le ocurre. Ella no es así -le dijo el señor Legan muy avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, se ve que tu hija está enferma de los nervios -le dijo el señor Drummond -Yo tengo un amigo psiquiatra que te puedo recomendar.

—Espero que no sea necesario -sonrió con incomodidad.

…

**_Una semana después…_**

Candy también quedo muy afectada con la última conversación que tuvo con Albert, que decidió regresar al hogar de Pony. Era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila y pasar sus penas, junto a sus madres que eran su único consuelo.

Al llegar les conto todo a la señorita Pony y hermana María, dejando muy sorprendidas a ambas mujeres, que con mucho cariño la consolaron, dándoles las fuerzas para que continuara con su vida, aunque Candy sabía que sin Albert nada sería lo mismo.

Aun así, retomó su trabajo con el doctor Smith y su amistad con Tom, que ya estaba más recuperado de la desilusión que había sufrido con Luisa, sin embargo, Candy sabía que tenía que contarle a su amigo que el tío William y Albert eran la misma persona, aunque eso significaba causarle otro dolor.

Candy después de su trabajo se fue al rancho de Tom, donde paso una agradable tarde, buscando el momento para hablar con su amigo, pero lo hiso cuando el la fue a dejar al hogar de Pony.

—Tom, hay algo que debo contarte -le dijo Candy antes de bajarse de la carreta.

—¿Sobre qué Candy? -le preguntó el vaquero.

—Tom...yo...no te conté como me fue con mi padre adoptivo.

—Verdad no me has hablado nada sobre eso. ¿Cuéntame cómo te recibió el señor Andrew? ¿Es un viejo muy serio?

Ella suspiró.

—Él no es un viejo.

—¿No?

—No, mi padre adoptivo resultó ser un hombre joven.

—¿Cómo que es un hombre joven?

—Tom, el señor Andrew es Albert.

El vaquero soltó una carcajada.

—Jajajajaja, que broma es esa, Candy.

—No es ninguna broma. El tío William y Albert son la misma persona.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Lamentablemente sí.

El rostro de Tom palideció.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Eso significa que Luisa y Albert son novios?

—Así es...amigo. No te imaginas como me sentí cuando la tía abuela lo presentó en la fiesta. Me quería morir, Albert, mi Albert era el tío William y lo peor de todo el prometido de Luisa, con la que pronto se va a casar.

—¡Desgraciado! -exclamó Tom con rabia -¿Ósea que todo este tiempo que estuvo viviendo aquí se estuvo burlando de ti?

—Si...el muy cobarde no fue capaz de rebelarme la verdad, por eso cuando recupero la memoria se fue sin decirme nada, claro si es que en realidad había perdido la memoria.

—Luisa no puede casarse con Albert, tienes que contarle lo que él te hizo después de todo a las dos las engañó.

—En eso te equivocas Tom, a mí me engañó porque Albert a la que ama en realidad es a Luisa, yo para él soy solo una amiga, el mismo me lo dejo claro con la conversación que tuvimos.

—¡Cuando vea a ese desgraciado de Albert juro que lo voy a matar! -expresó Tom apretando los puños.

—Tom, por favor no digas barbaridades -le pidió Candy -No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Albert.

—¡Eres una tonta! Tu todavía lo amas, ¿verdad?

—Si y por ese amor, te imploro que olvides todo lo que te conté.

...

Sin embargo, Tom no hizo caso a la petición de su amiga de la infancia, y a la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano y tomó un tren con dirección a Chicago. Lo que Candy le había contado lo había dejado enfurecido, que para sacarse toda esa rabia que tenía por dentro era enfrentarse a ese canalla llamado William Andrew. Él no iba a permitir que se burlara de Candy, que era como una hermana para él y ni de Luisa la mujer que él amaba.

Varias horas después, Tom se bajó del tren y tomo un carruaje que lo llevara a la mansión Andrew, él no sabía dónde quedaba aquella residencia, pero tuvo la suerte que el cochero la conocía muy bien.

—Gracias por traerme, señor -se despidió del cochero al bajarse.

—De nada, joven. Que le vaya muy bien.

—Gracias...-dijo despidiéndose del cochero.

Tom se acercó a la reja que envolvía a la mansión y se quedó por varios minutos observando el hermoso lugar, cuando a lo lejos vio a Albert en el jardín, que había salido a platicar con George.

—¡Ahí está ese canalla! ¡Ahora va a saber quién soy yo!

En ese instante un lujoso automóvil se estacionó frente de él, donde precisamente bajo Luisa.

—¡Tom! -lo nombró la joven asombrada de verlo en la mansión Andrew.

Él se puso nervioso al verla.

—¡Luisa!

—¡Tom que alegría de verte! -le dio un abrazo -¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo...vine...haberte -respondió mintiendo, ya que no podía decirle que había viajado para arreglar cuentas con el prometido de ella.

—¿Haberme?

—Si...mi padre me mandó a Chicago y quise pasar a saludarte. Candy me conto que estabas aquí.

—Entonces, ya que estas aquí te voy a presentar a mi prometido William Andrew, me imagino que Candy te habló de él.

—Si...me contó todo sobre él.

—Anda, entremos a la mansión, para que conozcas a William -le dijo Luisa tomándole el brazo -No sabes lo feliz que estoy, pronto me voy a casar con él.

—¿Quién es este muchacho, Luisa? -le preguntó el señor Steel que apareció antes de ellos, al ver que su hija estaba hablando con un desconocido.

—Papá, él es Tom Stevens y es un buen amigo de Michigan, se crio con Candy en el hogar de pony.

—Mucho gusto, señor Steel -lo saludó Tom estirándole la mano, pero el padre de Luisa no se la dio.

—Muchacho, has el favor de retirarte de aquí.

—¡Papá no trates así a Tom! él es mi amigo.

—¿Tu amigo? Por favor, hija, este vaquero no puede ser tu amigo -comentó el señor Steel mirando a Tom con desprecio -Muchacho, mejor que te retires, no creo que al prometido de mi hija, le guste que tu estés aquí.

—¡Papá! -exclamó Luisa entre enojada y avergonzada -Tom disculpa a mi papá. Tú no tienes por qué irte.

—No te apenes Luisa, tu padre tiene razón, es mejor que me vaya.

—No Tom…

—Hija, deja que este muchacho se marche, comprende que vas a hacer la esposa de un Andrew, no puedes tener este tipo de amistades. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Tom? -se dirigió al vaquero.

—Eso me quedo claro, señor Steel, nunca más voy a volver a molestar a su hija -dijo Tom marchándose de la mansión, alejándose para siempre de la chica que amaba con todo su corazón.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que les gusten y lo comenten como siempre.**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hacia la historia, que con mucho cariño comparto con todas ustedes.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a :**

**Stormaw, ****Elbroche, Bunny, Yessy, Balderas, Fiore, pivoine3, elenharket2, Guest, Sandra Carreo, Rosario escoba, Guest, tutypineapple, Kecs, LovlyArdley, Maribel.**

**Un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**Los celos de Albert**

Tom regreso a Michigan, con el corazón destrozado por haberse encontrado con Luisa y darse cuenta de que era una mujer inalcanzable para él. Sus mundos eran muy diferentes, donde ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de ser su amigo, el señor Steel se lo había dejado muy en claro así que eso era algo que nunca tendría que olvidar.

Ese día que llego a su rancho, después de darse un baño se dirigió al hogar de pony para hablar con Candy, se imaginaba que la chica estaba preocupada por él, ya que le había suplicado que no cometiera una locura con el patriarca de los Andrew.

—¿Tom, por favor dime que no le hiciste daño a Albert? -le preguntó Candy afligida por el hombre que amaba.

—Tranquila, no pude hablar con él.

—¿No te quiso recibir?

—No fue eso. Cuando llegué a la mansión Andrew, me encontré con Luisa -contestó recordando ese momento -Se veía tan bonita, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Platicaron?

—Un poco, después apareció su padre y me hecho de mala forma de la mansión. Me prohibió que me acerque a su hija.

—Ese señor es muy orgulloso. Tom no debiste ir a Chicago.

—Lo se… rencontrarme con Luisa, me hiso darme cuenta de que el peor error de mi vida fue enamorarme de ella.

—Ya Tom, no te pongas así -lo abrazo Candy -Tenemos que ser fuerte y salir adelante, no vale la pena que suframos por ellos que están felices de la vida.

—Eso es verdad, Luisa se ve tan contenta con su boda con Albert…bueno con William Andrew.

—Si…ellos pronto se van a casar -dijo la rubia sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

…

En la mansión Andrew, el señor Steel estaba muy inquieto por la situación de su hija, temía que la boda de ella con William Andrew no se llegara a realizar. La actitud de él lo hacía sentir sospechas como si su futuro yerno tuviera otro interés en Candy, y aquella visita de ese muchacho llamado Tom, lo preocupó a un más, sintiendo que ese vaquero estaba interesado en Luisa. Así que iba tener que tomar medidas, para que ese matrimonio se concretara lo antes posible

Esa tarde aprovechando que su hija había salido de compras, aprovechó para bajar a la biblioteca y hablar con el patriarca de los Andrew.

—William, deseo hablar contigo -le dijo el señor Steel desde la puerta que estaba abierta.

Albert se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, mirando unos documentos.

—Pase, señor Steel -contestó.

El hombre ingresó completamente a la biblioteca y se sentó frente del joven millonario.

—¿Tiene algo que decirme, señor Steel? -le preguntó Albert.

—¿Quiero saber cuándo van a comenzar con los preparativos de la boda?

—Me imagino que pronto.

—¿Quiero fechas? ¡Esa boda debe realizarse lo más pronto posible!

Albert apoyo las manos en el escritorio.

—No creo que haya apuro, señor Steel.

—Yo pienso que sí, William -replicó el hombre con autoridad - Llevas mucho tiempo de novio de mi hija, así que ya es tiempo que ustedes se casen de una vez.

El rubio molesto por la actitud de su futuro suegro, se levantó del escritorio.

—Señor Steel, no le voy a permitir que usted me venga a presionar, lo de mi boda con Luisa es problema de ella y mío, así que le voy a pedir que no se entrometa.

—Bueno…yo…solo quiero ver feliz a mi hija. Ella te ama tanto que anhela mucho casarse contigo.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, pero todo a su debido tiempo -le aclaró Albert - Antes tengo que hacer un viaje a Lakewood para resolver un asunto.

El señor Steel levantó una ceja.

—¿Te iras solo? ¿Mi hija lo sabe?

—Si…serán un par de días, pienso volver pronto. ¿Tiene algo más que decirme, señor Steel?

—No, nada más -se levantó de la silla -Que tengas un buen viaje.

—Gracias…

El padre de Luisa apenas salió de la biblioteca se dirigió a buscar a Elroy, donde le conto lo que estaba pasando con Albert. Aquella declaración dejo muy preocupada a la anciana, pensando que algo tenía que hacer para alejar a Candy de su sobrino para siempre.

…

Para su suerte, ese mismo día en la tarde llego el señor Drummond a la mansión Andrew, quería hablar con el patriarca de la familia, ya que durante la mañana había hablado con su hijo, respecto a su interés de querer cortejar a Candy.

Elroy lo recibió en el salón.

—Señor Drummond, que placer tenerlo aquí -lo saludó la anciana dándole la mano.

—Señora Elroy, yo vine porque deseo hablar con William Andrew.

—Mi sobrino no se encuentra en estos momentos, anda en una reunión muy importante.

—¡Qué lástima! Me urgía hablar con él.

—¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

—Se trata de mi hijo Joseph. No sé si usted sabe que él conoció a la hija adoptiva de William y bueno…se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

—Vaya no lo sabía…-dijo la anciana mintiendo, ya que Sara se lo había contado.

—Él está empeñado en querer cortejarla, claro si el señor Andrew lo permite. Por eso quería hablar con él.

—Comprendo…señor Drummond.

—¿Usted cree que el acepte que mi hijo pretenda a su hija?

Elroy se quedó en silencio, pensando que la mejor manera de deshacerse de Candy era casarla con algún joven, así Albert no tendría la necesidad de seguir ocupándose de ella.

—Bueno… en realidad mi sobrino quiere un hombre serio, de buena familia para Candice y yo pienso que su hijo cumple esas condiciones, así que no habría ningún problema.

—No sabe lo feliz que me hace con lo que me dice. Mi hijo esta tan ilusionado con Candice, que va a estar muy contento con la noticia que le voy a dar.

—Me imagino, estoy segura de que cuando Candice se enteré también se va a poner muy feliz -comentó Elroy con una sonrisa.

Minutos después el señor Drummond, se marchó de la mansión Andrew, justo cuando Albert venia llegando con George, pero no alcanzaron a intercambiar ni una palabra.

Albert y George ingresaron al salón.

—¿Tía, a que vino el señor Drummond? -le preguntó Albert.

—Vino hablar contigo -respondió.

—¿Y que deseaba?

—Pedirte autorización para que su hijo Joseph corteje a Candice.

—¡Que! -exclamó Albert sorprendido.

—Lo que escuchaste. El hijo del señor Drummond, está muy interesado en tu hija adoptiva, así que por lo visto pronto vamos a tener otra boda.

Albert apretó los puños sintiendo unos profundos celos.

—Eso si yo doy mi autorización.

—No tendrías por qué negarte, William. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo que Candice se comprometa con algún joven?

—¡No lo creo tía! -replicó el rubio -No voy a obligarla a querer comprometerse con alguien que no quiere.

—Y si ella si está interesada en ese joven.

—Tía, eso a ti no te consta.

—Sara y Elisa los vieron juntos, así que entre ellos existe una relación.

—Eso voy a preguntárselo a Candy cuando la vaya a visitar al hogar de pony -dijo Albert marchándose molesto del salón.

…

**_Días después…_**

Albert junto a George se fueron a Lakewood, donde pasarían unos días y Albert poder solucionar sus diferencias con Candy.

Apenas llegó se dio un baño y tomó un caballo que lo llevara al hogar de pony, habría llegado más rápido en automóvil, pero la tarde estaba tan hermosa que prefirió cabalgar, para disfrutar del hermoso paisaje del lugar.

Mientras cabalgaba pensaba en tantas cosas, en no poder recordar cuando estuvo desaparecido, en su boda con Luisa y en por que su protegida se había portado tan duramente con él. Le urgía verla lo antes posible y poder llegar a un entendimiento con ella, pero también preguntarle si era verdad que entre ella y Joseph Drummond existía una relación. Eso lo tenía muy inquieto, tan inquieto que le daba hasta miedo que Candy le confirmara que eso era verdad.

Si darse cuenta llego a la alta colina y desde ahí se quedó observando el hogar de pony, rodeado de niños que andaban jugando alegremente. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio aquella chica rubia, que esa tarde lucía un bello vestido estampado, que la hacía verse preciosa.

—Ya niños, es hora de lavarse las manos, para entrar a cenar -le ordenó Candy.

—Queremos seguir jugando -se quejaron los niños.

—Es hora de comer, después les voy a leer un cuento.

—¡Genial! -exclamaron con alegría y entrando al hogar.

Candy iba entrar con ellos cuando, una voz conocida la interrumpió.

—Pequeña…

—¡Albert! -exclamó sobresaltada, viendo al hombre que amaba frente a sus ojos.

Él se bajó del caballo, se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo que dejó casi sin respiración a la rubia.

—Pequeña, no sabes cómo te extrañado, me duele tanto estar alejado de ti.

Candy sentía ganas de llorar con esas palabras, porque ella sentía lo mismo hacia él, sin embargo, él la había lastimado tanto que no podía dejarse llevar nuevamente por sus mentiras.

—¿Me imagino que has venido a comunicarme que ya no soy tu hija adoptiva? -le preguntó apartándose de él.

—Candy otra vez con lo mismo, tú sabes que nunca te voy a quitar mi apellido.

—Albert, comprende que no deseo seguir siendo una Andrew.

—¿Por qué? -le preguntó mirándola desesperado -No comprendo por qué has cambiado tanto conmigo. Se que te mentí al no revelarte que era el tío William, pero eso no es para que te pongas así.

—Eso es lo que menos me importa, lo que me duele que me hayas engañado en la forma que lo hiciste.

—¿Engañado?

—Si. Me engañaste y eso jamás te lo voy a poder perdonar. Ahora es mejor que te vayas, los niños me esperan para cenar. Y no te olvides que tienes que hacer los trámites para dejar de ser una Andrew.

—Quieres dejar de ser una Andrew por Joseph Drummond, ¿verdad?

Candy lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tu conoces a Joseph?

—Conozco a su padre. ¿Tu como lo conociste?

—El día de la fiesta de tu presentación.

—¿Que hay entre ustedes?

—Haber, Albert -cruzo los brazos -¿Que me quieres decir con esa pregunta?

—El padre de Joseph fue a la mansión, para pedirme autorización para que su hijo te corteje.

—Vaya me siento muy alagada que Joseph me quiera pretender.

—¿Entonces tú estás de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto que sí, tío William -contestó Candy provocando unos celos de Albert que en ese instante no pudo controlar.

Se acerco a ella y la tomó por los brazos posesivamente, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes, pensando que eran los más hermosos que habían visto en su vida.

—¡Eso no puede ser! Tu no estas enamorada de ese joven. ¿O si lo estás?

Candy se introdujo en su mirada, deseándole decir que el único hombre que estaba en su corazón era solo él, pero no, él no debía conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo mejor era que pensara que ella estaba interesada en Joseph.

—Si, Albert, estoy enamorada de Joseph Drummond - contestó la rubia para que él sintiera celos, los mismos celos que ella sentía cuando lo veía con Luisa -Así que dile a al señor Drummond que le diga a su hijo que me puede cortejar.

—Estas loca, si piensas que voy hacer eso.

—Tienes que hacerlo, se te olvida que eres mi padre adoptivo.

—Pero ahora, soy yo el que no quiere serlo -le confesó besándola inesperadamente.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Disculpen por no haber podido actualizar antes, he estado corta de tiempo. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y me manden sus comentarios que resivo encantada.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el día anterior :**

**Yessy, Mary silenciosa, Sandra Carreo, elbroche, Guest, Bunny, Guest, Rosario escobar, Bslderas, Guest, elenharket2, LovlyArdley, Maribel, Evelyn, MadelRos, Coqui Andrew, Guest, Sunnystar95, Hellen, Guest.**

** Un cariñoso abrazo a la distancias.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XIX**

**El compromiso**

**_Dos meses después…_**

Dos meses después, en todos los periódicos de Chicago, se anunciaba el pronto compromiso de la señorita Candice White Andrew y Joseph Drummond. Era un gran acontecimiento para todos, menos para el patriarca de los Andrew, que no se resignaba que su hija adoptiva se comprometiera en matrimonio, menos después de aquel beso que le había dado y que no podía olvidar. Aquello lo hiso darse cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por su protegida, sino que era otro tipo de sentimiento que estaba renaciendo en su corazón, un sentimiento de un hombre hacia una mujer, porque su pequeña se había convertido en toda una mujer y lo pudo comprobar en aquel beso.

_Ese beso que no podía sacar de su mente._

_Ese beso que no podía sacar de su corazón._

_Ese beso lo tenía atormentado._

_Ese beso que lo hacía sentirse culpable._

_Ese beso que provocó que traicionara a su prometida Luisa._

_Ese beso que era igual al beso de sus sueños._

_Y ese beso que con ansias quería volver a probar._

Cerró sus ojos y lo volvió a recordar, sintiendo esa dulzura de los labios de su pequeña. El la había besado inesperadamente, en un beso apasionado, que lo tenía enloquecido, sintiendo los mojados labios de su pequeña y su cálido cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Ese instante fue mágico, pero extraño a la vez, ya que sintió como si antes la había besado. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que Candy era su hija adoptiva y que él estaba comprometido con Luisa, eran dos cosas que lo tenían que hacer recapacitar. Se disculpó con ella y salió huyendo del lugar, pensando que todo era una locura y que él estaba completamente loco.

Después de aquel acontecimiento el regreso a Chicago para continuar con su vida y con los preparativos de su boda con Luisa, como se lo había prometido al señor Steel. Por otro lado hablo con el señor Drummod siéndole que le daba su autorización para que Joseph pretendiera a Candy, quería reparar la locura que había cometido con su pequeña, aunque sabía que esa locura lo había hecho sentir realmente feliz.

…

Por otro lado, Candy no sabía lo que realmente sentía, de un momento a otro estaba a portas de comprometerse con un chico guapo y encantador, pero que, sin embargo, no amaba. No podía engañar a su corazón, ella seguía enamorada de Albert, pero el daño que le había hecho era algo que le había causado una herida tan grande, que lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de él. Una vez se había enamorado de Anthony y Terry, así que rogaba en su interior poder llegar a amar a Joseph.

Él era un joven de buenos sentimientos, que en este último tiempo había aprendido a conocer por varias visitas que le había hecho al hogar de pony, ya que ella seguía viviendo en aquel lugar. Además, siempre le enviaba cartas, contándole sobre lo feliz que se sentía que ella le hubiera dado la oportunidad de conquistarla.

_Querida Candy._

_Me imagino que estas muy bien. Yo extrañándote mucho, contando los días para que llegue el día de nuestro compromiso. Gracias por aceptarme y dejar que conquistes tu corazón y aunque sé que todavía no me amas, sé que llegaras a sentir amor por mí. _

_Mi mama con la señora Elroy están organizando todo para la fiesta de nuestro compromiso, así que no debes preocuparte por nada, solo llegar a tiempo para ese día._

_Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso en los labios._

_Joseph Drummond._

—¿Qué haces, Candy? -le preguntó la hermana María.

—Estaba leyendo una carta de Joseph.

La monja se acercó a ella.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres comprometerte con él?

—Si, hermana María. Joseph es un buen chico, estoy segura de que me va a hacer feliz.

—Ósea que ya no sientes nada por el señor Andrew.

—Bueno…no, pero sé que tengo que olvidarlo. Albert nunca me amo, él se va a casar con Luisa. Además, él mismo hablo con el padre de Joseph para que él me cortejara.

—¿Por qué tú se lo pediste?

—Si, pero…lo hice para que sintiera celos, pero no sintió nada.

—Me contaste que te besó.

—Si, me besó. Y fue tan bonito, pero después se arrepintió y se marchó a Chicago para regresar con su prometida.

—¡Hay, mi niña! -la abrazo la hermana María -Tu corazón esta tan confundido. Es mejor que pienses mejor las cosas.

—No hermana María, ya lo tengo decidido. Me voy a comprometer con Joseph Drummond.

…

El día del compromiso llego, se realizaría en la mansión Andrew y la tía abuela se había encargado de prepararlo todo para la fiesta. Era la más feliz de que ese compromiso se llegara a realizar, ya que eso significaba que por fin Candy salía de la vida de su sobrino.

Luciendo un elegante vestido de terciopelo en tono azulado, bajo para recibir a los Drummond que fueron los primeros en llegar.

—Bienvenidos, señores Drummond, Joseph -los saludó cortésmente.

—Gracias, señora Elroy -contestó el señor Drummond.

—¿Y dónde está Candy? -preguntó Joseph mirando a su alrededor.

—Ella no ha llegado, se quedó en casa de su amiga Annie.

—Estoy muy ansioso de verla.

—Y yo también -añadió la señora Drummond -Aun no conozco a mi futura nuera.

—Mientras llega, pasen a disfrutar de la fiesta. El patriarca de los Andrew esta por bajar.

—Qué bueno porque deseo hablar con él -dijo el señor Drummond.

…

Albert se encontraba en la biblioteca, se había pasado todo el día trabajando, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de subir a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. En el fondo era una excusa, ya que no tenía ningunas ganas de participar del compromiso de su hija adoptiva y el hijo del señor Drummond. Ese compromiso lo tenía irritado, pensando que todo era una locura, que Candy no podía llegar a casarse con Joseph, era solo un muchacho inexperto que no iba saber hacerla feliz. Ella necesitaba otra clase de hombre, uno serio, maduro, que la protegiera de verdad, un hombre como él.

—William, amor todavía estas aquí -le dijo Luisa entrando a la biblioteca.

—Ya estoy terminando -respondió dejando unos documentos de lado.

—No te has cambiado todavía, los invitados ya están llegando.

—¿Candy ya llego? -preguntó interesado.

—No…Los Drummond si llegaron.

Albert se paró del escritorio.

—Voy a subir a cambiarme.

—¿William, que te sucede? - se acercó a él viendo que el rostro de su prometido tenía una apariencia extraña - No te ves bien.

—Estoy un poco cansado.

—Pienso que es otra cosa. Hacen días que te noto extraño.

—¡Ya Luisa me estas fastidiando igual que mi tía Elroy! -le reclamó Albert con molestia -¡Ya te dije que estoy cansado!

—No te estoy fastidiando, solo estoy preocupada por ti. William estas tan cambiado, antes nunca me habías tratado así.

—Lo lamento, Luisa, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

—Pero lo hiciste -lo miró resentida -Me voy al salón a acompañar a tu tía Elroy.

Luisa salió de la biblioteca y Albert se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos, sintiéndose muy arrepentido de haberle hablado así a su prometida, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, el único culpable de todo era solo él por tener su corazón lleno de confusión.

…

Candy junto a Patty, Annie y los padres de esta, llegaron a la fiesta. Joseph al ver a la que iba ser su prometida se acercó a ella para recibirla.

—Candy, te estaba esperando -le dio un beso en la mano.

—Me retrase un poco, me estaba arreglando -contestó con una sonrisa.

El la miro de pies a cabeza, viendo lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido color coral que llevaba puesto.

—¡Te ves preciosa!

—Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo.

—Ven conmigo, para presentarte a mis papas.

Joseph llego a su novia hasta donde se encontraba los padres de él.

—Papá, mamá, ella es Candy.

—Gusto en conocerlos, señores Drummond -los saludó la rubia.

—El gusto es nuestro, señorita Candy -contestó el señor Drummond.

—¡Oh que bella eres, Candy! -exclamó la mamá de Joseph -Quería tanto conocerte, mi hijo me hablado mucho de ti.

—Él también me hablado mucho de ustedes.

—¿Sabes a qué hora va a bajar tu padre adoptivo? -le preguntó el señor Drummond -Solo falta el para comenzar con el anuncio del compromiso.

—No lo he visto.

En eso apareció Luisa y la tía abuela.

—Hola, Candy -la saludó Luisa.

—Hola, Luisa. ¿tía abuela como esta?

—Bien, Candice.

—Señora Elroy, ¿dónde el señor Andrew? -le preguntó Joseph -Queremos anunciar el compromiso.

—Él debe estar en su cuarto -dijo Luisa -Yo lo puedo ir a buscar.

—No querida, yo iré -dijo la tía abuela.

Elroy se dirigió hasta la habitación de Albert, pero al llegar no lo encontró, busco en otras habitaciones de la mansión y en la biblioteca, pero tampoco estaba. Preocupada, regresó al salón donde se encontró con George.

—¿George, sabes donde esta William? -le preguntó.

—No, señora Elroy.

—No lo puedo encontrar por ningún lado.

—A lo mejor esta con la señorita Luisa.

—No, ella estaba conmigo y ahora esta con Candy. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Tranquila, lo voy a buscar por todos lados.

—Le diré a Stear y Archie que también lo salgan a buscar.

Elroy avergonzada por la situación tuvo que decir la verdad sobre el patriarca de la familia. Candy no dejo de sentirse preocupada por Albert, pensando si algo malo le había ocurrido.

—Bueno si él no se encuentra anuncie usted el compromiso de mi hijo con Candy -le sugirió el señor Drummond.

—Es lo mismo que estaba pensando, ese compromiso tiene que realizarse esta noche -contestó Elroy -Candice, Joseph vengan conmigo.

La tía abuela llevo a la pareja hasta el medio del salón.

—Damas y caballeros es una gran alegría para mi poder anunciarle el…

—¡Este compromiso no se puede realizar! -grito Elisa Legan que llego a la mansión Andrew completamente ebria -¡Esta huérfana no se puede comprometer con el hombre que yo amo!

—¿Elisa que significa eso? -le preguntó Elroy indignada.

—¡Usted no me hable, viaja traidora!

—¡Elisa te volviste completamente loca!

—Si, estoy loca, pero de amor por Joseph -admitió abrazándolo por el cuello -No te comprometas con Candy, yo te amo…

Elisa quiso besarlo, pero Joseph la aparto de él.

—Señorita Elisa, contrólese.

—Esta muchacha esta ebria -comentó el señor Drummond.

—¡Sanquela inmediatamente de aquí! -ordeno con autoridad la tía abuela.

Llegaron unos sirvientes de la mansión y tomaron a Elisa de ambos brazos, sacándola del salón.

Annie y Patty se acercaron a Candy.

—Hay amiga, siempre Elisa arruinándolo todo -comentó Annie.

—Está loca -añadió Patty.

—Me da lo mismo Elisa -dijo la rubia -Yo estoy preocupada por Albert, donde se habrá metido.

—Candy no seas tonta, no se merece que te preocupes por él.

—Lo se Patty, pero no lo puedo evitar.

—Candy, siento mucho lo que ocurrió con Elisa -le dijo Joseph acercándose a ella -Yo nunca he tenido nada que ver con Elisa.

—Lo sé, tú no tienes la culpa de eso Joseph.

—Si lo deseas dejemos nuestro compromiso para otro día.

—No Joseph, no vamos a dejar que Elisa se salga con la suya, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Me parece muy bien. Anunciemos nuestro compromiso de una vez.

—De acuerdo…-le tomo el brazo.

—¡Tía abuela! ¡tía abuela encontramos al tío William! -gritó Stear y Archie al mismo tiempo.

—¿Donde esta? -preguntó la anciana.

—Esta desmayado en el jardín.

—¡Albert! -exclamó Candy asustada.

…

De inmediato llevaron a Albert a su habitación, donde Candy entro con ellos para ver cómo estaba el hombre que amaba.

Se acerco a él y le tomó el pulso.

—Tiene el pulso muy bajo -dijo mirándolo preocupada.

—Hay que llamar un doctor -dijo Elroy -George manda a buscar al doctor de la familia.

—Si, señora Elroy.

—Oh, amor, tienes que ponerte bien -se acercó Luisa abrazándolo.

Candy se apartó de la cama, sintiendo que estaba demás en aquel cuarto.

Bajo al salón para despedirse de Joseph, con lo ocurrido con el patriarca de los Andrew, el compromiso esa noche no se realizaría.

Joseph decepcionado por no haberse podido comprometer con Candy se marchó de la mansión Andrew, junto a sus padres y los otros invitados de la fiesta.

Minutos después llego el doctor a revisar a Albert encontrándolo no muy bien, así que le colocó un calmante para que pasara una buena noche.

…

Esa noche Candy la pasó en la mansión, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en el estado de Albert. Sin que nadie la viera salió del cuarto y se fue al de él. Al entrar lo encontró completamente dormido.

—¡Albert! -le tomó una mano -Tienes que ponerte bien, a pesar de todo no quiero que nada malo te pase. Te amo y aunque no estemos juntos siempre vas a estar presente en mi corazón.

En ese instante el señor Steel que iba pasando por el pasillo alcanzo a escuchar lo que Candy le decía a su protector.

_"No puede ser, esa muchacha está enamorada de William" -murmuró espantado._

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. No he podido actualizar muy seguido por problemas de tiempo, pero ahora les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que me siguen apoyando con sus comentarios.**

**Evelyn, Balderas, Pivoine3, Guest, Mary silenciosa, Bunny, elbroche, Patty Martinez, Rosario escobar, Sunnystar95, LovlyArdley, elenharket2, Guest, Guest, alebeth, kandrew, Maribel, Coqui Andrew, Hellen, Carol.**

**Un cariñoso abrazo para cada una de ustedes.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XX**

**Volver a recordar**

Al día siguiente el señor Steel, se levantó muy temprano y después de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, se fue a la habitación de su hija Luisa, para contarle lo que había escuchado de la boca de la misma Candy.

—¡Luisa! ¡Luisa, despierta! -le dijo moviéndola.

Ella se despertó soñolienta.

—¿Que ocurre, papá? -le preguntó.

—Tenemos que platicar.

—¿No me digas que William se puso mal nuevamente? -preguntó sobresaltada.

—No, él está bien.

—Entonces, papá. ¿Que deseas?

El dio unos pasos por el cuarto antes de responder.

—Luisa, anoche descubrí que la tal Candy está enamorada de William.

La joven soltó una carcajada.

—¿Papá, de donde sacaste esa locura?

—No es ninguna locura -replicó el hombre - Yo misma se lo escuché decírselo a William cuando él dormía.

—¡Papá es el colmo de que inventes algo así! -lo regañó Luisa saliendo de la cama - Candy es hija adoptiva de William, además se va a comprometer con Joseph.

—Es la verdad, hija. Esa chiquilla ama a William, así que tienes que adelantar tu boda con él.

Ella lo miró negando con la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendo papá, estas inventando todo esto para que yo adelante mi boda con William, pero no lo voy a hacer. No voy a dejar que me quieras volver a manipular.

—¡Eres una tonta! Créeme lo que te digo, sino te casas con William lo vas a perder.

—Papá, has el favor de retirarte de mi cuarto -le pidió molesta -No quiero seguir hablando contigo.

—¿Como quieras? -dijo el señor Steel marchándose, pensando que él tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

…

En la habitación de Albert, este despertaba como si despertara de un largo sueño.

—¿Como te siente, William? -le preguntó George, que estaba a su lado.

—Estabas aquí -le dijo.

—Si, te pusiste muy mal ayer.

—Ya estoy mejor.

—Me alegra mucho, William. Stear y Archie te encontraron desmayado en el jardín.

—George, no me desmaye.

—¿Entonces que te ocurrió?

—Tom, el amigo de Candy me golpeo.

—¿Y ese muchacho porque te hiso eso?

—Te voy a contar -dijo Albert recordando ese momento.

**_Flashback_**

_Yo había salido al jardín, por la parte trasera de la mansión. Necesitaba estar solo y tomar un poco de aire, cuando repentinamente sentí que una mano me tomó el hombro. Me di vueltas, encontrándome con ese muchacho._

_—__Contigo quería hablar -me dijo de forma agresiva._

—¿_Quién eres tú? -le pregunté ya que no lo reconocí._

—_No te hagas Albert, sabes perfectamente quien soy, Tom Stevens. He venido advertirte que no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando Candy, ella es como una hermana para mí._

—_No sé de qué estás hablando -le dije confundido con lo que me estaba diciendo -¡Yo jamás he querido lastimar a mi pequeña!_

—¿_Como puede ser tan cínico? Eres un canalla que solo juega con las mujeres, pero yo te voy a dar un escarmiento -me gritó Tom golpeándome en el rostro._

_Yo me sentí furioso y comenzamos a pelear, hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no supe nada más._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

—Que mala actitud la de ese joven -comentó George tomándose la barbilla- No tiene justificación para que te tratará así.

—La tiene, George.

—¿Lo estas disculpando?

—Lo disculpo, porque eso sirvió para que recuperara la memoria.

El bigotón lo miró asombrado.

—En serio, William, recuperaste la memoria.

—Si, se exactamente dónde estuve el tiempo que desaparecí.

—¿Y dónde estuviste?

—Cuando te lo cuente te vas a sorprender.

Albert se levantó de la cama, se colocó una bata de levantarse y comenzó a contarle todo a George, de esa época donde él era un vagabundo sin memoria.

—¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó el bigotón -Todo el tiempo estuviste con la señorita Candy.

—Si, ella me cuido cuando tuve amnesia.

—Y aquello provoco que ustedes se enamoraran, ¿verdad?

—Si, sin darme cuenta me enamoré de mi pequeña y le pedí que fuera mi novia.

—Vaya que problema, tienes dos novias.

—Si, dos novias -repitió pensativo -Ahora entiendo por qué Candy estaba tan dolida conmigo, debe pensar que la engañé, pero en ese tiempo yo no recordaba que tenía un noviazgo con Luisa.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Aclarar las cosas con mi pequeña.

—Me refiero si piensas seguir con tus planes de casarte con la señorita Luisa.

—Oh, George, yo no quiero lastimarla, ella no se lo merece.

—¿Y tú la quieres de la misma manera?

—No, la única mujer que amo es mi pequeña.

—¿Esta seguro?

—¡Por supuesto! Amo a Candy, la amo con todo mi corazón y voy a hacer todo para que volvamos a estar juntos -dijo Albert con seguridad.

…

Candy se levantó y pensó ir a ver a Albert al cuarto de él, pero cuando iba caminando por el pasillo, una fuerte mano la tomó del brazo y la llevó a una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

—¡Suélteme, señor Steel! ¿qué le pasa? -le reclamó Candy.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que te traes con William.

—¿No sé a qué se refiere?

—Anoche te escuche hablando con él, dónde le decías que lo amas.

Ella se quedó pálida al verse descubierta.

—¡Me escucho!

—Si, y quiero advertirte que te alejes de él. William se va a casar con mi hija, así que es mejor que tu hagas lo mismo con Joseph, sino quieres tener problemas conmigo -le advirtió soltándola.

Candy preocupada se marchó de aquel cuarto, pensando que el señor Steel era un hombre peligroso y que lo mejor era irse de la mansión Andrew lo antes posible. Sin embargo, no podía partir sin saber cómo se encontraba Albert, así que como tenía pensado se dirigió a la habitación de él.

Al entrar se encontró con Albert levantado junto a George.

—Permiso -dijo caminando con paso lento.

—¡Pequeña! -la nombró Albert con sus ojos iluminados.

—¿Como amaneciste? -le preguntó ella.

—Bien…ya me siento mejor. Qué bueno que viniste, pequeña.

—Yo los dejo -dijo George con intensión de salir de la recamara.

—No es necesario que se vaya, George -lo detuvo Candy -Yo me venía a despedir, me voy a casa de Annie.

—Pequeña no te puedes ir, es preciso que conversemos.

—¿Para qué, Albert? Ya está todo dicho entre nosotros. Tú te vas a casar con Luisa y yo con Joseph.

—Señorita Candy, escuche a William, tiene algo muy importante que decirle -intervino George.

Ella suspiro, sintiendo en su corazón que debía escuchar a su protector.

—Está bien, ¿que tienes que decirme, Albert?

—Pequeña yo…

—¡William, mi amor! -se escuchó la voz de Luisa entrando a la recamara.

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

—¡Luisa! -la nombro él.

—Qué bueno que estas mejor, me tenías tan preocupada.

—Estoy recuperado.

—Me alegra saberlo, por que tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar de la boda, ya pensé donde nos vamos a ir de luna de miel. ¿Qué te parece París?

—Luisa, ahora estoy hablando con Candy.

—La señorita Candy se marchó -dijo George que vio a la rubia salir en silencio del cuarto.

...

Candy bajo al salón de la mansión, donde se despidió de los hermanos Stear y Archie. Ellos le insistieron que no se fuera, pero que sentido tenía quedarse viendo como Albert, el hombre que ella amaba se iba a casar con otra mujer.

Salió de la mansión y se puso a caminar por el jardín, cuando vio a alguien que no esperaba.

—¿Tom, que haces aquí? -le preguntó asombrada de verlo en la mansión Andrew.

—Viene anoche para tu compromiso con Joseph -le respondió -Recuerdas que tu misma me mandaste una invitación.

—¿Y cómo no te vi?

—Por qué no entre a la fiesta. Me encontré a Albert y lo golpie.

—¿Qué hiciste que…?

—Lo golpie, como se lo merecía.

—Tom, como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso. ¡Te dije que no le hicieras daño a Albert! -le reclamó Candy furiosa.

—Estaba furioso con él por todo lo que te ha hecho a ti y a Luisa. ¿Como esta hora?

—Bien…Tom no debiste golpear Albert, imagínate le ocurre algo más grave.

Luisa apareció en ese momento ya que había bajado a buscar a Candy por órdenes de Albert.

—¿Tom, tu lastimaste a mi prometido? -le preguntó ella mirándolo seria.

El la miró tragando seco.

—Si Luisa, yo hice eso -confesó el vaquero.

—¿Por qué, Tom?

—Por que tu prometido es un canalla que te engañó.

—No te entiendo. ¿Por qué dices eso de William? -le preguntó Luisa acercándose a él.

—Es la verdad lo que te digo, ya es tiempo de que abras los ojos y te des cuenta quien es realmente tu prometido.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien, a pesar de todo lo que estamos viviendo, por culpa de ese virus que ha dejado sin vida a muchas personas. Son momentos difíciles para todos, solo nos queda pedirle a Dios que nos proteja y lo mas pronto posible se vaya ese horrible virus.**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, para que lo disfruten en estos días, donde la mayoría estamos en cuarentena.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos para las chicas que me siguen apoyando :**

**Balderas, tutypineapple, Rosario escobar, Sunnystar95, elbroche, elenharket2, Carol, Abril-04, Hellen, Sandra Carreo, LovlyArdley, Guest, MadelRos, Pecosa Andrew, Maribel, Eugenia.**

** Les mando un cariñoso abrazo a distancias y que Dios las proteja a ustedes y a sus familia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XXI**

**Juntos otra vez**

—¡Tom, cuida tus palabras! -le pidió Candy para que no se atreviera a decir nada indebido.

—Candy, déjalo, ¿que tienes que decirme de William? -le preguntó Luisa -¿Habla de una vez, Tom?

—Lo siento hermanita, pero Luisa tiene que saber la verdad.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace este aquí muchacho? -preguntó el señor Steel que apareció en ese momento -¡Te advertí que no quería verte con mi hija!

—Papá, estoy platicando con Tom.

—¡No lo permitiré! Muchacho retírate si no quieres que te saque yo mismo de aquí.

Candy rápidamente se acercó a su amigo.

—No se preocupe, señor Steel, Tom ya se va -dijo llevándoselo a la fuerza de la mansión.

El señor Steel entro a su hija a tirones, quedando ella muy intrigada con lo que le iba decir Tom.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con Tom? -le reclamó molesta -Tenía algo importante que decirme de William.

—¿Que te va a decir ese ranchero de tu prometido? ¡Te dije que no quería verte con él!

—Papá, hasta cuando te va a meter en mi vida.

—Hasta que te vea casada con William Andrew. Se te olvida que estamos arruinados -le recordó alterado.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que tu hayas hechos malos negocios -replicó Luisa dando unos pasos -Así que no me utilices a mi para resolver tus problemas económicos. Es más, pienso contarle a William que tu estas arruinado.

El señor Steel la miro con ganas de golpearla.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle algo así, no te das cuenta de que es capaz de dejarte.

—William, no me haría eso.

—Yo que tu no me confiaría, así que es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada -la tomó con fuerza del brazo -Es por tu bien, querida hija.

Ella se soltó de él y subió a su habitación.

…

Candy y Tom tomaron un carruaje, con dirección a la casa de Annie.

—Candy, debiste dejar que le dijera la verdad a Luisa -la regañó.

—¡Te volviste loco! ¿Como iba dejar que lo hicieras? No te diste cuenta como se puso el señor Steel cuando te vio.

—¡Yo no le tengo miedo a ese viejo!

—Tom hay que cuidarse de ese señor, a mí me amenazo.

—¿Y por qué hiso eso?

—Me escucho diciéndole a Albert que lo amo, me dijo que mejor que me alejara de él, porque se va casar con su hija.

—Luisa, tampoco merece a un hombre como William Andrew, por eso tenía que decirle que clase de persona es su prometido.

—Tom, todo esto lo estás haciendo porque sigues enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

—Si la amo, por eso no quiero verla casada con Albert, aunque nunca sea mía -admitió Tom con tristeza.

Candy movió la cabeza, pensando que a su amigo le iba ser muy difícil olvidar a Luisa, tan difícil como ella se le iba ser sacar a Albert de su corazón.

…

Llegaron a la casa de Annie, donde ambos se quedaron a pasar la noche. Candy le pidió a Tom que se quedara unos días más en Chicago, para que le hiciera un gran favor.

Al día siguiente, la rubia se reunió con Joseph en una cafetería de la ciudad.

—Candy, siento tanto que no hayamos podido comprometer -le dijo Joseph tomándole una mano.

—Yo también, pero podemos hacerlo otro día.

—Cuando el señor Andrew se recupere.

—No, no es necesario que él esté presente, mi amigo Tom lo va a representar, él es como un hermano para mí. Además, yo preferiría hacer un compromiso en tu casa, algo más familiar.

—Si tú lo deseas así, está bien. Yo hablaré con mamá, para que se encargue de organizarlo todo.

Candy sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo algún lugar? -le propuso el joven.

—Preferiría dejarlo para otro día, mejor me llevas a casa de Annie.

—Como tú quieras, amor.

Joseph en su automóvil se llevó a Candy a la residencia Britter, se despidió de la rubia con un corto beso en los labios. Ella se bajó del carro, haciéndole una seña a su novio por última vez.

—¡Pequeña! -escuchó una conocida voz.

Ella se volteo encontrándose con aquel príncipe de ojos color cielo.

—¡Albert!-lo nombró sobresaltada -¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos que terminar la conversación, que teníamos en la mansión antes que llegara Luisa.

—Albert, comprende que no hay nada más que hablar entre nosotros.

—Te equivocas pequeña, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

—Lo siento, pero no te voy a escuchar -dijo con intención de entrar a la residencia de los Britte, pero Albert bruscamente la tomó en su hombro y la condujo a su carro.

—¿Qué haces, Albert?

—Si no quieres escucharme por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

…

Minutos después, en un lujoso automóvil perteneciente a la familia Andrew, Albert junto a Candy llegaban a la habitación de un hotel.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -le preguntó la rubia mirándolo con desconfianza.

—No voy a permitir que te comprometas con Joseph.

Candy lo miró furiosa, que se creía el para estarle prohibiendo cosas.

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a impedir mi compromiso con Joseph!

—Claro que lo tengo -la tomó por los brazos -Soy el hombre que te ama con todo su ser.

Ella se apartó de él.

—Dices que me amas, si cuando fuimos novios nunca fuiste capaz de decirme que tenías novia.

Albert se tomó la cabeza.

—Yo no recordaba nada de mi vida. Eso a ti te costa.

—Ya no se si era verdad que tuviste amnesia -replicó ella - Nunca te voy a perdonar que me hayas dejado sin ni siquiera despedirte de mí.

—Eso tiene una explicación, pequeña…

—Demasiado tarde, voy a casarme con otro hombre y tú con Luisa. No hay nada más que hablar entre nosotros.

Candy caminó hasta la puerta de la recamara, pero Albert la alcanzó y la detuvo volteándola hacia él.

—Pequeña…por favor…-la miro intensamente a los ojos -Yo te amo a ti.

—Albert…¿porque eres tan cruel conmigo? -se puso a llorar -¿Porque me haces tanto daño?

—Pequeña, no me digas eso. Yo jamás he querido hacerte daño…yo lo único que deseo es que sea feliz -le dijo con intensión de besarla, pero ella se apartó bruscamente de él dándole una bofeteada.

—¡No vuelvas hacer eso! Eres un descarado, respeta el compromiso que tienes con Luisa.

—Pequeña por favor, escúchame, tienes que saber lo que realmente me sucedió.

—¡No me interesa! -exclamó Candy abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

—Cuando regresé a Lakewood, no recordaba donde estuve viviendo cuando todos me creían muerto.

Candy se quedó paralizada con la declaración de Albert, que se volteo hacia él.

—¿Que estás diciendo?

—Que tenía amnesia, por eso no recordaba que tú me cuidaste cuando estaba perdido y que fuimos novios.

—¡Estas loco! ¿Como puedes inventar algo así?

—Es la verdad, pequeña. Aunque no lo creas no podía recordar nada, de ese tiempo que vivimos juntos. Mi doctor y George te lo pueden confirmar.

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿En serio no recordabas lo nuestro?

—Si, hasta la noche de tu compromiso. Cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa para bajar al salón, comenzaron a aparecer unas imágenes en mi memoria donde salía contigo.

—¡Oh, Albert que injusta he sido contigo! -lo abrazo Candy.

Él también la abrazo con fuerza.

—Pequeña, tu no sabias lo que me pasaba.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Bueno…estabas tan enojada conmigo, que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarte de la amnesia que tenía.

—¿Como no me di cuenta de eso? Te dije tantas cosas hirientes, pensando que me habías engañado.

—Nunca te engañé, mi amor, lo que siento por ti es verdadero.

—¿Y Luisa? Te vas a casar con ella.

—No pequeña, la única mujer que amo eres tú -le confesó Albert besándola en los labios.

En un beso cálido y lleno de amor, dejando a la rubia con su corazón inundado de felicidad, al darse cuenta de que Albert, nunca la había engañado y que solo la amaba a ella.

—¡Te amo Albert! ¡te amo!

—Y yo a ti, mi princesa.

—Albert, sabes que no va a ser fácil que termines tu compromiso con Luisa.

—Claro que no lo va a ser, ella me ama y me da mucha tristeza lastimarla, pero no puedo casarme con ella.

—Así mí también me va a dar tristeza terminar con Joseph, es un buen muchacho que me ha entregado su corazón -dijo Candy que no quería causarle ese dolor.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo, ya harto hemos sufrido por estar separados, nosotros merecemos ser felices.

—Si Albert…no quiero nunca más estar alejada de ti.

—Nunca más, pequeña -la abrazo aferrándola a su cuerpo -Siempre voy a estar junto a ti.

…

Después de aquel hermoso momento entre los rubios. Albert la fue a dejar a casa de Annie y él se dirigió a la mansión Andrew para hablar de una vez con su prometida Luisa. Estaba consciente no iba ser fácil terminar su relación con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo por el gran amor que sentía por su pequeña.

Apenas llego cito a Luisa a la biblioteca.

—Luisa, necesito hablar algo importante contigo -le dijo sentándose junto a ella en un sofá que estaba junto a la ventana.

—Dime, mi amor…

El suspiro hondo antes de responder.

—Luisa…no sé cómo decirte esto…no quiero hacerte sufrir, sin embargo, tengo que ser sincero contigo.

—¿De que estas hablando, William?

Él le tomó una mano.

—Luisa, lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

Ella se quedó paralizada por unos minutos, tratando de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo su prometido.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? -le preguntó.

—No, me duele mucho decirte eso, pero nuestro compromiso se tiene que terminar.

—¿Por qué…? ¿qué hecho mal?

—Tu no has hecho nada, eres una chica maravillosa. Soy yo el que cambio sus sentimientos hacia ti.

—¿Me quieres decir que ya no me amas?

—Si, Luisa.

Ella se paró bruscamente del sofá.

—¿Hay otra mujer?

—Si…

—¿Quién es…?

—Es Candy, ella es la mujer que amo.

Luisa negó con la cabeza, recordando lo que su padre le había contado cobre la declaración de amor de parte de Candy a su prometido.

—Ósea que todo este tiempo me has estado engañando con tu protegida.

—Luisa, no es tan así. Es una historia larga que tienes que saber.

—No William, nunca pensé que fueras…que decepción -dijo ella saliendo corriendo de la biblioteca, con su corazón destrozado por la traición de su prometido.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren bien junto a sus familias en estos momentos dificiles para todos. No había podido actualizar, ahora les dejo este capitulo que espero que les gusten.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior :**

**Bslderas, Guest, Evelyn, KT1947, Sunnystar95, elenharket2, elbroche, Guest, Bunny, chidamami, Rosario Escobar, Carol, Maribel, Coqui, chidamami, tutypineapple, guest**

**Un fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XXII**

**El dolor de Luisa**

Luisa, que no solo se sentía traicionada por su prometido William, sino también por Candy, decidió ir a la residencia de los Britter para hablar con ella, o mejor dicho reclamarle su traición.

Cuando llegó Candy bajo a recibirla, presintiendo que ya Albert le había contado todo a su prometida.

—Hola, Luisa -la saludó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Candy? -le preguntó mirándola con resentimiento -¿Porque me quitaste a mi prometido?

—Luisa, eso no es verdad. Yo jamás tuve la intensión de quitarte a Albert.

—Pero lo hiciste -replicó alterada -Tu lo amas y nunca fuiste capaz de decirlo. Yo que te consideraba una amiga y tu…que tonta fui en confiar en ti.

—Luisa, yo también te considero una amiga, nunca quise que las cosas ocurrieran de esa manera.

—¡No te creo nada! Tú y William son lo peor…-se echó a llorar -¡No quiero verlos nunca más en mi vida!

En vuelta en llanto, salió corriendo del salón de la residencia Britter, siendo alcanzada por Tom que había escuchado la discusión.

—¡Luisa! -la alcanzo tomándole un brazo.

—¡Oh, Tom, me quiero morir!

El la abrazo.

—Tranquila…

—Me traicionaron, Candy y William se aman.

—Lo se…

Ella se separó de él con búsqueda.

—Tú también lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—Si…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste! ¡También me traicionaste!

—Luisa, no pienses eso. Es mejor que vamos a un lugar para que hablemos tranquilos.

—Está bien, vamos...

Tom, tomó la mano de la joven, y se la llevó a una plaza cercana para platicar y contarle todo lo que Candy le había dicho, esa parte de la historia que Albert no le alcanzo a confesar.

—Entonces, William era el hombre que vivía con Candy en el hogar de Pony -dijo Luisa asombrada.

—Así fue…ella lo cuido cuando él tenía amnesia y bueno así se terminaron enamorando. Candy no sabía que él era su padre adoptivo.

—Es increíble lo que ocurrió, ahora comprendo por qué Candy estaba tan dolida con William.

—Ella pensó que él la había engañado.

—Pero no lo hiso, porque William la ama a ella -se puso a llorar tapándose la cara con sus manos -¡No voy a poder vivir sin el!

—Luisa, me imagino el dolor que sientes, pero tienes que resignarte Candy y Albert se aman y merecen ser felices.

—Y que hago con este amor que siento por él.

—Tienes que olvidarlo.

Ella bruscamente se paró de la banca.

—¿Como si fuera tan fácil olvidar a alguien que se ama?

Tom se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos, mirándola con mucha ternura.

—Si podrás Luisa, Albert no es el único hombre en el mundo, hay otros que darían la vida por ti -le dijo besándola inesperadamente.

Ella rompió el beso.

—¿Tom, que has hecho?

—Luisa… yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a luchar por tu amor.

—¿Me amas? -le preguntó confundida.

—Si, te amo, desde el primer día que te conocí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no puede ser, Tom.

—Lo es Luisa, te amo y si tú me dieras…

—No sigas Tom, me siento muy confundida, es mejor que me vaya -dijo yéndose del lugar, dejando a un vaquero con el corazón solitario.

…

Luisa regreso a la mansión Andrew, muy desconcertada con todo lo que le estaba pasando. Por un lado, su prometido había terminado por ella por que amaba a otra mujer, y Tom al que consideraba un buen amigo, le confesó que la amaba. Todo era tan extraño, que no sabía que realmente pensar, pero algo tenía claro, que debía irse de la mansión Andrew lo antes posible.

Sin que la vieran, subió a su habitación y comenzó hacer su maleta, entre muchas lágrimas que trataba de controlar.

—Que estás haciendo, hija -le preguntó su padre al entrar al cuarto de la joven.

—Papá, tenemos que regresar a Boston.

—¡Te volviste loca! ¿Como nos vamos a marchar? Te vas a casar con William el próximo mes.

Ella dejó de lado la ropa que estaba guardando y se acercó a su padre.

—Papá, ya no habrá boda. William acaba de terminar conmigo.

El señor Steel se quedó aturdido por unos momentos, tratando de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo su hija.

—¿Que me estás diciendo?

—Que no habrá boda. William está enamorado de Candy, ya no siente nada por mí.

El señor Steel apretó los puños.

—¡Te dije que adelantaras tu boda con William, pero tú nunca me hiciste caso! Vez lo que sucedió. Pero esto no se va quedar así, William tiene que casarse contigo -dijo el señor Steel caminando hasta la puerta -Ahora mismo voy hablar con él.

—No papa, tu no vas hacer nada, comprende que él ya no me ama -se echó a llorar sentándose en la cama.

—Eso que importa, él tiene que responderte, tú eres su prometida -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

La tía abuela iba saliendo de su cuarto, cuando se encontró con el señor Steel.

—Señora Elroy, que bueno que la veo. Sabe lo que acaba de suceder.

—No.

—Su sobrino William terminó con mi hija, ya no quiere casarse con ella.

La anciana de la impresión se llevó una de sus manos a la boca.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—Aunque no lo crea lo es, William dejo a mi hija porque tiene un romance con su protegida. ¿Usted lo sabía?

—¡Santo cielo de que está hablando, señor Steel!

—Mejor, vamos a preguntárselo a su sobrino directamente.

Ambos bajaron al salón para hablar con Albert, pero una de las sirvientas le dijo que el señor Andrew había salido, así que tendrían que esperar hasta que él regresara.

…

Albert había ido a la residencia Britter, ya que sospechaba que Luisa había ido a buscar a Candy.

—Si Albert, Luisa estuvo aquí -le contó la rubia -Esta muy afectada con todo lo que paso -Piensa que la traicionamos.

—No dejo que le explicara todo. ¿A dónde habrá ido?

—Tom la siguió, seguramente esta con él. Me siento tan mal, Luisa está sufriendo por mi culpa.

Albert la abrazo.

—Pequeña, no digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada -le tomó una mano y se la besó -Luisa va terminar comprendiendo que nos amamos.

—Eso espero, es una buena chica que no merece sufrir.

—Pequeña, tengo que irme. Es importante que hable con el señor Steel y mi tía Elroy, debo darles una explicación.

—Te entiendo. Yo mañana hablare con Joseph.

—Te amo pequeña, y voy hacer todo para que estemos juntos -le dijo besándola en los labios.

—Yo también, te amo.

…

Albert regreso a su mansión, cuando entro al salón con lo primero que se encontró fue con su tía Elroy y el señor Steel.

—William, por fin llegas -le dijo la tía abuela, mirándolo con un rostro chispeante de rabia.

Por otro lado, el señor Steel estaba como una fiera, ya que sus planes de que su hija se casara con un hombre rico, se estaban yendo al carajo.

—Me imagino que ya saben que no voy a casarme con Luisa -dijo Albert lo más sereno que pudo.

—¡Eres un…!-le gritó el señor Steel -¡No voy a dejar que te burles de mi hija! Quieras o no tendrás que casarte con ella. O te vas a tener a las consecuencias.

—No me amenace, señor Steel. Yo lamento mucho lo que está pasando Luisa, es una buena joven que no quisiera causarle este dolor, pero no puedo casarme con ella, ya no la amo. Mi corazón solo le pertenece a mi pequeña.

—¡William, por favor! Recapacita tú no puedes hacerle eso a Luisa -añadió la tía abuela -Vas a cambiar a ella por Candice. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

—No tía, no estoy loco, estoy más cuerdo que nunca.

—¿William, pero desde cuando tú y esa chiquilla? -le preguntó Elroy que se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Señor Steel, necesito hablar a solas con mi tía.

—Está bien, pero nuestra conversación tiene que continuar -dijo el hombre saliendo del salón.

Albert se sacó su chaqueta y se sentó en un sofá para contarle como se había enamorado de Candy. La tía abuela no dejo de quedar muy sorprendida con aquella historia, donde su sobrino le confesó que él era el amnésico que Candy cuido con tanto cariño. Eso se lo podía agradecer a esa chiquilla, pero permitir que Candy se convirtiera novio del patriarca de los Andrew era algo muy diferentes.

Se levantó del sofá y dio unos pasos por el salón.

—William, es increíble la historia que me has contado -comenzó Elroy -Agradezco mucho que Candy te haya cuidado en la forma en que lo hiso, sin embargo, te voy a tener que pedir que te olvides de ella. Lo de ustedes no puede ser.

—¿Por qué, tía…? -le preguntó Albert frunciendo el ceño.

— Por qué es tu hija adoptiva? ¿Porque es una muchacha sin familia? ¿Por qué es una simple enfermera? Todo eso impide que ella sea tu novia.

Él sonrió levantándose del sofá.

—Tía, a mí eso es lo que menos me importa, yo amo a mi pequeña como es.

—Pero William, tu eres el patriarca de una prestigiosa familia, no puedes tener una novia como Candy, ella ni siquiera se sabe comportar en sociedad.

—Tía, ya te dije que eso no me importa. Y una cosa te quiero aclarar Candy no va ser mi novia, sino mi esposa.

—¡Tu esposa! -exclamó Elroy espantada.

—Si, voy a casarme con ella.

En ese instante se sintió un fuerte grito, que provenía de la escalera que daba al salón.

Albert corrió hasta aquel lugar, encontrándose con Luisa tirada en el suelo. Rápidamente corrió hasta la escalera y tomó a Luisa en sus brazos.

—Luisa, Luisa -comenzó a nombrarla.

—¡Dios mío, está muerta! -gritó la tía abuela.

—No, tía, pero hay que llevarla a un hospital.

…

Minutos después, Luisa fue llevada a un hospital de Chicago. Todos estaban muy angustiados por su estado.

—¡Si algo malo le pasa a mi hija, juro que te voy a matar William Andrew! -lo amenazo el señor Steel apuntándolo con un dedo.

—Yo no quise que esto sucediera.

—A ti te conviene que mi hija, se muera así te va quedar el camino libre para que estés con esa chiquilla.

—Señor Steel como puede pensar eso -replicó Albert -Yo jamás le desearía algo malo a Luisa.

—Señor Steel calmese, fue un accidente -le dijo Elroy -Confiemos que ella va estar bien.

Continuará…

* * *

**Holas mis lindas chicas**

**Espero que cada una de ustedes se encuentre bien junto a sus familia, sobre todo de salud, ya que todavía sigue lo de la pandemia. Mucha fuerza para las persona que estas contagiadas, que Dios las ayude para que se recuperen pronto.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que han tenido la gentileza de seguir leyendo el fic y comentarlo. Gracias chicas por todo su apoyo :**

**Elbroche, .758, Sunnystar95, Sandra Carreo, KT1947, Coqui Andrew, Balderas, LovlyArdley, chidamami, Maribel, pivoine3, Carol, Maribel, Rosario Escobar, elenharket2, Abril-04.**

** Besitos para cada una de ustedes.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**La culpa**

Al día siguiente, Candy se había levantado a desayunar junto a sus amigas Annie y Patty. Después de eso pensaba en ir a casa de Joseph para hablar con él. Cuando recibió una llamada de parte de Archie, contándole que Luisa había tenido un accidente. De inmediato se fue con Annie, Patty y Tom al hospital donde habían llevado a la joven.

Al llegar se encontró con Albert en la sala del hospital, la tía abuela y el señor Steel, que estaban muy angustiados por lo sucedido.

—¡Pequeña! -la nombró Albert cuando la vio entrar a la sala.

Ella se le acercó y lo abrazo.

—Me entere de lo que le sucedió a Luisa. ¿Como esta?

—Esta inconsciente, el doctor dice que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza.

—Lo siento tanto.

El señor Steel le hecho una fulminante mirada a la rubia, ya que por culpa de ella había dejado a Luisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha? -le preguntó enfurecido -Debes estar feliz de lo que le sucedió a mi hija.

—Por favor, señor Steel no le hable así a mi novia -le pidió Albert.

—Yo le tengo mucho cariño a su hija, jamás desearía que le ocurriera algo malo -se defendió Candy.

—¡Pero le quitaste a su prometido!

—El señor Steel tiene razón, era lo último que te faltaba Candice enamorar al patriarca de los Andrew -añadió la tía abuela con rabia.

—Es mejor que yo me vaya -dijo Candy viendo que su presencia no era grata.

—No mi amor, tú no tienes por qué irte, no has hecho nada malo -la detuvo Albert tomándola por el brazo -No voy a permitir que maltraten a la mujer que amo.

Mientras ellos discutían, Tom aprovechó para entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba Luisa.

Con paso lento caminó hasta la cama, donde estaba la joven y le tomó una mano con mucho amor.

—Luisa, tienes que ponerte bien -le dijo con sus ojos llorosos -No te puedes morir, aquí estoy yo para amarte y hacerte feliz.

…

Los días pasaban y Luisa seguía muy grave, sin dar señales de recuperación, todo estaban muy tristes por ella, en especial Albert. El señor Steel todos los días se lo hacía sentir, diciéndole que si él no hubiera terminado con su hija, ahora Luisa estaría bien, haciéndole sentir que tenía que hacerse responsable de lo que había provocado y que si Luisa sobrevivía su deber era casarse con ella.

Sin embargo, Albert no quería dejarse atormentar por el señor Steel. No iba caer en su juego, sabía que él no tenía la culpa del accidente de Luisa, el jamás habría deseado lo que le paso a su ex prometida. No quería que le ocurriera lo mismo que le paso a Terry, que tuvo que quedarse con Susana por la culpa. Él no iba a dejar a su pequeña, él y ella merecían ser felices, así que no iba a permitir que nadie lo impidiera.

…

No obstante, Candy si se estaba sintiendo culpable por el estado de Luisa, pensando que era una intrusa que había llegado a interrumpir en la vida de aquella joven que estaba muy ilusionada de casarse con el patriarca de los Andrew. Y ahora por su culpa Luisa estaba a punto de morir.

—Candy, tienes que animarte, confiemos que Luisa se va a recuperar -le dijo Annie para animarla.

—Annie, tiene razón amiga -la apoyó Patty -Luisa es una chica muy joven, se va poner bien. Por qué no salimos un rato, te haría bien distraerte un poco.

—Archie y Stear nos van a venir a buscar a dar un paseo -añadió Annie.

—Vayan ustedes -contestó Candy con una voz débil -Yo voy a ir al hospital a ver a Luisa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? -le preguntó Patty.

—No, quiero ir sola, además Tom debe estar en el hospital, él va todos los días a visitarla.

Candy se cambió de ropa y se fue al hospital para ver a Luisa. Al llegar no se encontró con nadie, solo a una enfermera que estaba con ella.

—Señorita, no puede entrar -le dijo la enfermera.

—Solo quiero verla un momento.

—¿Es de la familia?

—Soy una buena amiga de Luisa.

—Está bien, pero sea muy breve, el estado de la paciente es muy delicado.

—Si, no se preocupe.

La enfermera se fue y Candy se quedó con Luisa.

Se acerco a la cama de ella y se quedó mirándola por varios minutos rogando que ella se recuperara.

—Tienes que ponerte bien, Luisa…eres una gran chica.

—¡William! ¡William! -comenzó a reaccionar la joven nombrando a su ex prometido.

La rubia salió de la sala, en busca de un doctor para decirle que Luisa estaba reaccionado, cuando se encontró frente a frente al señor Steel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó -Te dije que no quería verte cerca de mi hija.

—Yo la vine a visitar, aunque no lo crea estoy muy preocupada por su estado.

—¡No te creo nada! -la tomó por un brazo -Vete ahora mismo de aquí, por tu culpa mi hija está a punto de morir.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió.

—Si la tienes, ella estaba destrozada por que William la dejo por ti. Si realmente te importara mi hija la dejaría ser feliz con el hombre que ama. Te advertí que no te metieras en la relación de Luisa y tu padre adoptivo, pero no me hiciste caso, vez lo que ocurrió.

Candy salió corriendo del hospital, sintiéndose muy aturdida por lo que le había dicho el señor Steel.

Salió a las afueras envuelta en llanto, cuando en ese instante se encontró a Joseph que estaba bajando de su automóvil.

—Candy mi amor, quería mucho verte -le dijo el joven abrazándola.

—Yo también, Joseph.

Se aparto de él.

—Me enteré lo que le ocurrió a la prometida del señor Andrew. ¿Como sigue ella?

—Muy mal.

—¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Me siento muy triste -lo volvió abrazar.

—Vamos a mi casa, estas muy alterada.

—Está bien.

Joseph llevó a su novia hasta su carro donde la subió.

En ese instante venia llegando Albert, alcanzando ver que Candy se iba con Joseph.

En su automóvil los siguió llegando hasta la casa del joven.

Candy junto a Joseph se bajaron del carro de él, pero cuando iban a entrar a la residencia de los Drummond, Albert los interrumpió.

—¡Candy! -la nombró a ella mirándola serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Albert? -le preguntó asombrada de verlo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí con Joseph?

—Yo invite a mi novia a mi casa, señor Andrew -respondió Joseph -Tenemos que platicar sobre nuestro compromiso.

Albert le hecho una mirada a Candy, viendo que ella no había terminado su relación con el hijo del señor Drummond.

—Pequeña, tu no le has dicho que…

—¿Mi amor, que tienes que decirme? -le preguntó Joseph mirando a su novia.

—Candy, dile de una vez a Joseph que no…

Ella se acercó al rubio y lo aparto del lado del joven Drummond.

—Lo siento Albert, pero voy a casarme con Joseph.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto!

—Albert, comprende que lo nuestro no puede ser, hay muchas cosas que nos separan. Tienes que volver al lado de Luisa, ella reaccionó.

—No pequeña, yo te amo a ti, por favor recapacita. No renuncies a nuestro amor.

—Ya he tomado la decisión es lo mejor para todos.

—¿Candy, ocurre algo? -preguntó Joseph.

—Nada, mi padre adoptivo ya se va. Entremos a tu casa, tenemos que hablar sobre nuestro compromiso con tus padres -dijo Candy sintiéndose morir por lo que había hecho.

—Pequeña…

—Adiós Albert, que seas muy feliz con Luisa.

—Si es tanto lo que quieres, no te preocupes voy hacer muy feliz con Luisa -dijo Albert por despecho -Apenas se recupere me voy a casar con ella.

Fueron las últimas palabras del rubio y se marchó en su carro de la residencia de los Drummond, con el corazón herido al darse cuenta que su pequeña no estaba luchando por su amor.

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola linda chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Disculpa por no haber podido actualizar antes, es que con todo lo que esta pasando no he andado muy animada para escribir. Sin embargo, hay que seguir adelante y quise publicar este capitulo, se que es corto, pero espero que el proximo sea mas largo.  
**

**Les mando un cariñoso abrazo a la distancia de mucha fuerza para todas aquellas personas que lo estan pasando mal con esto del virus, solo nos queda rogar mucho a Dios para que ese virus se vaya y todo vuelva a la normalidad.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentarón el capitulo anterior :**

**Nina, Balderas, Maribel, KT1947, Coqui Andrew, LovlyArdley, elbroche, elenharket2, ChickissSanCruz, Sunnystar95, Carol, Lili5555, Abril-04, Miyoya, chidamami, MadelRos.**

**Besitos para cada una de ustedes y que Dios las protega mucho.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**Compromiso fallido**

El día del compromiso de Candy y Joseph había llegado. Ella se encontraba junto a sus amigas Annie y Patty, dándose los últimos retoques antes de irse a la casa de su futuro prometido. Annie le ayudaba arreglar el cabello, mientras que Patty le estiraba la falda del bello vestido, color damasco que tenía puesto.

—Te ves muy bella, Candy -le comentó Annie.

—Gracias…

—Lo malo que no te vas a comprometer con el hombre que amas.

Candy se levantó del tocador.

—Annie por favor, ya tomé la decisión de casarme con Joseph.

—Candy, comprende que no vas a ser feliz con él.

—Y Albert tampoco va ser feliz con Luisa -añadió Patty -Él te ama a ti.

—Chicas, comprendan que es lo mejor, nuestro amor es imposible, así como lo fue con Terry -comentó con ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo -Joseph es un buen chico, va ser todo para hacerme feliz.

En eso entro Tom, luciendo un traje formal, ya que él iba ser la persona que iba dar la mano de Candy a Joseph.

—¿Estas lista, Candy? -le preguntó.

—Si…Tom -respondió ella terminándose de colocar unos guantes en sus manos.

—Quedaste muy guapa, hermanita.

—Tú también te ves muy bien.

Tom se acercó a ella.

—Candy, estas segura…

—Tú también con lo mismo, les voy a pedir que respete la decisión que tomé -les pidió Candy con molestia -Vamos a la residencia de los Drummond, ya es tarde.

Tom, Annie y Patty se miraron sabiendo que su amiga estaba cometiendo una locura, al comprometerse con alguien que no amaba, una locura de la que después se iba a repentir.

…

En el hospital Luisa estaba más recuperada, había reaccionado y por lo que le dijeron los doctores que la trataron no quedo con ninguna secuela. Sin embargo, ella no se sentía bien de ánimo, seguía dolida por lo que había ocurrido con su prometido William, el la había dejado por Candy y eso le causaba mucho dolor, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que reponerse y salir adelante. Por otro lado, el comportamiento de su padre la tenía aterrada, ya que, por culpa de él, ella se había caído de la escalera.

Cerró los ojos y recordó ese momento.

**_Flashback._**

_Ella iba caminando por el pasillo de la planta alta de la mansión, cuando su padre comenzó a seguirla._

_—Luisa, ¿A dónde crees que vas? -le preguntó._

_—Me voy papá, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí._

_—¡Eres una tonta! No puedes dejar que William te deje por esa chiquilla._

_—El ya no me ama._

_—Pero yo no voy a permitir que te deje -le dijo tomándole por el brazo._

_—Papá no insista, todo lo estás haciendo por tu ambición._

_—Si, y por tu bienestar._

_—¡Papá suéltame! ¡Déjame ir…!_

_—Ya te dije que no._

_En ese instante Luisa se trató de zafarse de su padre, cuando ella cayo por la escalera._

**_Flashback._**

Una enfermera entro al cuarto.

—Señorita, le traje su cena -le dijo.

—No tengo hambre -contestó Luisa.

—Tiene que comer señorita, sino nunca se va recuperar.

—Está bien.

La enfermera le colocó la bandeja en la cama y Luisa comenzó a comer.

—Otra vez vino su padre a visitarla.

—No lo quiero ver.

—También vino un joven llamado Tom esta mañana.

—¿Tom, vino haberme? -preguntó Luisa asombrada.

—Si, ese joven ha estado muy preocupado por usted. Cuando estaba inconsciente todos los días la venía a visitar. ¿Él es su novio?

—No, es un amigo.

—Se ve que está muy enamorado de usted, una vez cuando usted estaba grave se lo escuché decírselo. Bueno la dejo para que coma su cena tranquila, más tarde vengo a buscar la bandeja -dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto.

Luisa se quedó pensando en lo que le había contado la enfermera con respecto a Tom. Entonces, era verdad lo que él le confesó esa noche, que estaba enamorado de ella y que estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerla feliz.

En ese instante se puso a recordar cuando lo conoció en Michigan, desde el primer momento él la trató con cariño y respeto, pasando bonitos momentos junto a él. No podía negar que Tom era un chico guapo y agradable, pero sobre todo sincero.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de cuarto y entro la presencia de Albert.

—Hola, Luisa -la saludó.

—¡William! -lo nombró ella con sus ojos iluminados.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto, pasa.

El caminó hasta la cama.

—¿Como te has sentido, Luisa?

—Mejor.

—Siento tanto lo que te ocurrió -le tomó una mano -Yo jamás he querido hacerte daño.

—Lo se…William, tu no tuviste la culpa del accidente, el único culpable fue mi padre.

—¿Tu padre?

—Si, mi padre es un hombre malvado y ambicioso -dijo con tristeza -William, tienes que saber que él está arruinado, por eso tenía tanto interés que me casara contigo. Debí habértelo dicho antes…

—No me sorprende -la interrumpió Albert -Me he dado cuenta como es el señor Steel. ¿Como ocurrió tu accidente?

—Esa tarde yo pensaba irme de la mansión, pero el trato de impedírmelo, provocando que me cayera por la escalera.

—Hasta dónde llega su ambición, pudiste haber muerto por su culpa.

—William, no quiero que pienses que quería casarme contigo por tu dinero, yo te amaba de verdad.

—Y yo también te quise mucho Luisa, pero ahora mi corazón solo le pertenece a Candy.

—Lo entiendo William, y aunque no lo creas deseo que seas feliz con ella -le dijo Luisa sinceramente.

—Eso no va poder ser, Candy terminó conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Ella te ama.

—Lo está haciendo para que me case contigo, se siente culpable de lo que te ocurrió.

—Candy que buena es, pero ella no tiene que hacer ese sacrificio.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, en estos momentos se debe estar comprometiendo con Joseph -dijo Albert recordando que era el día del compromiso.

—De verdad, lo lamento mucho.

—Gracias Luisa, eres una gran mujer, deseo que algún día encuentres a un hombre que te haga muy feliz.

Luisa sonrió pensando en Tom, quizás él era el hombre que necesitaba para curar sus penas y comenzar una nueva vida.

…

Candy junto a Tom, Annie y Patty llegaron a la residencia de los Drummond, donde de inmediato Joseph junto a sus padres salieron a recibirlos. El compromiso se realizaría en el jardín que estaba bien decorado para la ocasión. En ese lugar se encontraban algunos invitados de los Drummond, familiares y amigos cercanos de la familia.

—Mi amor, estás muy bella -le comentó el joven mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias…

—¿Qué te parece como mi madre organizó todo?

—Está todo muy bonito -contestó Candy sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Yo habría preferido hacer una gran fiesta.

—Es mejor así Joseph, algo más íntimo.

—Hijo, Candice, ¿qué les parece si anunciamos el compromiso? -les preguntó el señor Drummond.

—Me parece muy bien, papá.

La pareja se colocó al medio del jardín, Candy junto a Tom y Joseph junto a sus padres, donde el señor Drummond tomo la palabra.

—Familia y amigos cercanos quiero comunicarles que mi hijo y la señorita Candice White Andrew se van…

En ese instante Candy comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con Albert y el gran amor que sentía por él, un amor que nunca iba sentir por Joseph y por el cual tenía que luchar. Ya una vez había perdido a Terry por una situación parecida, ahora no podía dejar que le pasará lo mismo. Estaba segura que Albert era el amor de su vida, así que no podía dejarlo escapar.

—Señor Drummond, no siga -le pidió la rubia.

—Mi amor, ¿qué ocurre? -le preguntó Joseph mirándola extrañada.

—Joseph lo siento mucho, pero no puedo comprometerme contigo, estoy enamorada de otra persona -confesó Candy saliendo corriendo de la residencia de los Drummond.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! -le gritó el joven con intención de seguirla, pero Tom lo detuvo.

—Ya escuchaste a mi hermana, ella ama a otro hombre.

—¡Esto es una burla! -expresó el señor Drummond con rabia -Candice no le puede hacer eso a mi hijo.

—Lo se…señor Drummond y lamento mucho lo sucedido -se disculpó Tom -Pero es mejor que ocurra esto, a que su hijo se case con una mujer que no lo ama.

—¿De quién está enamorada, Candy? -preguntó Joseph muy herido con la situación.

—Es algo que después con calma te va contar y quizás puedas llegar a comprender a mi hermanita.

…

Albert después de estar con Luisa, se fue a su mansión, donde al llegar de inmediato hablo con el señor Steel.

—¿William, que deseas hablar conmigo? -le preguntó.

—Vengo de ver a Luisa y ella me contó que por su culpa se cayó de la escalera.

—¿Mi hija te dijo eso?

—Si…¿cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso a su propia hija?

El negó con la cabeza.

—Eso…no es verdad. No comprendo por qué Luisa me acusa de algo así.

Albert al ver el cinismo del señor Steel, con una profunda rabia se acercó a él y lo tomó por la chaqueta.

—¡No sea sínico! Admita que todo lo hiso por su ambición. Luisa me confesó que usted esta arruinado por eso estaba tan empeñado que me casara con ella -le gritó con ganas de golpearlo -Quiero que ahora mismo se vaya de mi mansión.

—Está bien, me voy, pero esto no se va quedar así te vas a repentir William Andrew por no haberte casado con mi hija -lo amenazó el señor Steel, saliendo del salón.

Albert más calmado, subió a su cuarto y salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire, mientras pensaba en su pequeña, y en la cruel decisión que había tomado, al comprometerse con un hombre que no amaba. Le dolía tanto su actitud, después de todo lo que habían pasado por culpa de su amnesia, ella estaba renunciando a ese gran amor que ambos sentían. Un amor que nació desde una bella amistad, pero que ahora ella estaba dejando escapar, por algo que ella no tenía la culpa. En ese instante sintió ganas de salir en búsqueda de Candy, pero que sentido tenía si a estas alturas su pequeña, ya era la prometida de otro.

—Candy mi amor, siempre te voy amar, aunque tu no valoraras el amor que siento por ti -dijo Albert con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando sintió una fuerte voz.

—¡Albert! ¡Albert! -le gritó Candy que llegó en ese momento a la mansión.

El como si estuviera viendo una alucinación vio a su pequeña en el jardín.

Sin pensarlo salió del balcón y bajo al jardín para rencontrarse con su amada.

—¡Pequeña…!

Ella corrió a sus brazos como tantas veces lo ha hecho.

—Albert, no me pude comprometer con Joseph, te amo a ti, solo a ti.

—Pequeña, yo también te amo, jamás podría estar con otra mujer que no fueras tu.

Ella se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no luchar por nuestro amor.

—Pero recapacitaste y ahora sí que nadie nos va separar -le tomó una mano - Candy te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa.

—Yo también deseo ser tu esposa -le confesó ella emocionada.

—¡Te amo, mi pequeña! ¡Te amo!

Albert le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó dulcemente sellando ese compromiso de amor.

Desde la ventana de la habitación del señor Steel donde él había subido para hacer su maleta, los estaba mirando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

_ "William Andrew me las vas a pagar, sino te casaste con mi hija, tampoco voy a permitir que lo hagas con tu protegida", pensó mirándolos con unos ojos de odio._

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola linda chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien junto a sus familias. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, espero que lo difruten.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que me siguen comentando :**

**Guira14, Guest, elbroche, Sunnystar95, KT1947, elenharket2, chidamami, Guest, Evelyn, Sandra Carreo, LovlyArdley, Carol, Guest, tutypineapple, Rosario escobar, Coqui Andrew, pivoine3, Balderas, Guest, Maribel, Maribel.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo a la distancia y que tengan una excelente semana.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XXV**

**La venganza del señor Steel**

Días después que el señor Steel se marchó de la mansión Andrew, Luisa fue dada de alta y Albert le pidió que se fuera a la mansión, ya que era mejor que no volviera con su padre a Boston por su seguridad. Luisa aceptó, aunque sabía que solo sería poco tiempo, ella no podía quedarse en la mansión para siempre, menos si él que fue su prometido se iba casar con otra mujer. Eso no dejaba de dolerle, ella tenía mucha ilusión de convertirse en la señora Andrew, pero que podía hacer si William ya no la amaba, él estaba muy enamorado de Candy e iba ser todo para ser feliz junto a su pequeña, como él la llamaba. Ella les deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo, una felicidad que ella también desea tener junto a un buen chico que le entregue su corazón.

Ese día que llegó del hospital Tom fue a visitarla, ya que Candy le contó que Luisa estaba en la mansión Andrew.

—Luisa, me alegra mucho que hayas salido del hospital -le dijo el joven con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

—Gracias, Tom.

—Gracias a Dios, no te sucedió nada malo.

—Si…estoy bien. Por eso me quede aquí en el jardín tomando un poco de sol.

—Mira te traje estas flores -se las pasó.

—¡Oh están preciosas!

—Mas preciosa eres tú.

Ella le sonrió sonrojada.

—Gracias, no te debiste molestar.

Él se sentó al lado de ella.

—Luisa, Candy me contó que tu padre regresó a Boston.

—Si, William lo hecho de aquí -le confirmó - Yo le conté que por su culpa me caí de la escalera.

—Que malvado es tu padre. ¿Como pudo hacerte algo así?

—Por su ambición.

—Luisa y que va pasar contigo. No sería prudente que te regreses con él a Boston, te puede hacer daño nuevamente.

—Eso lo tengo claro, Tom. No voy a regresar con mi padre, pero tampoco me puedo quedar aquí en la mansión Andrew, sé que pronto Candy y William se van a casar y yo no quiero interrumpir en sus vidas.

—Comprendo -le tomó una mano – Luisa, tú sabes que yo te amo de verdad y que, si tú me aceptaras, yo te haría muy feliz.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo se…Tom, eres un gran chico que me has demostrado lo mucho que me amas, pero mi corazón sigue herido por lo que ocurrió con William y todavía no está preparado para volverse a enamorar.

—Te entiendo -dijo desilusionado -No tengo ninguna posibilidad de conquistar tu corazón.

—Tom, yo no he dicho eso, solo te estoy diciendo que tienes que darme tiempo para poder enamorarme de ti.

El la miró con sus ojos iluminados.

—Me quieres decir que…

—Tom, te voy a dar la oportunidad de poder conquistarme.

—Que no te cabe duda que lo voy hacer -le dijo Tom dándole un beso en una de sus manos -Me vas a terminar amando, tanto como yo te amo a ti.

En ese momento Albert y Candy iban saliendo al jardín cuando vieron a Luisa y Tom que estaban juntos.

—¿Candy que hace Tom con Luisa? -le preguntó el rubio confundido.

—Mi amor, lo que pasa que Tom está enamorado de Luisa.

—¿En serio?

—Si, se enamoró de ella cuando Luisa estuvo viviendo en el hogar de pony.

—Me alegro mucho saber eso -expresó Albert - Tom es un buen muchacho haría muy feliz a Luisa.

—Espero que ella le dé una oportunidad. Ellos merecen ser felices como lo seremos nosotros, ¿verdad? -lo abrazo Candy.

—Si, pequeña, seremos muy felices.

Albert tengo algo que pedirte.

—¿Qué, mi princesa?

—Deseo que nuestra boda sea en Lakewood, así podrán asistir mis madres y los niños.

—Pequeña, estaba pensando en lo mismo, que mejor lugar es Lakewood para casarnos. Es un lugar muy importante para los dos.

—Si tenemos recuerdos muy bellos en ese lugar -comentó Candy con melancolía.

—Si. Además, muero por ir al hogar de Pony y rencontrarme con Puppet.

— Puppet te debe extrañar mucho.

—Ahora tengo que hablar con tía Elroy de nuestra boda.

Candy preocupada se apartó de Albert.

—No lo va tomar nada de bien, ella jamás va aceptar que yo sea tu esposa.

—Tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Yo voy hablar con Joseph, tengo que darle una explicación de lo que ocurrió con nuestro compromiso.

—Te acompaño, pequeña.

—No Albert, es mejor que esto lo haga sola con él.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Joseph no es una bruja como la tía abuela -dijo Candy en tono de broma.

—Jajajaja, eso es verdad, pequeña.

—Bueno, ya me voy.

—No te tardes mucho, mi amor.

—Volveré pronto. ¡Te amo Albert!

—Y yo a ti pequeña, nunca lo olvides -le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

…

Candy se fue a la residencia de los Drummond, mientras que Albert entro a la mansión y se dirigió al cuarto de su tía Elroy.

—Tía, puedo pasar -le preguntó abriendo la puerta.

—Si, pasa -respondió la mujer.

El entro completamente a la lujosa recamara y caminó hasta la cama donde estaba la anciana.

—¿Que necesitas, William? -le preguntó ella.

—Tía, vengo a comunicarte que me voy a casar con Candy el próximo mes.

—¡Que te vas a casar con esa chiquilla! -exclamó la anciana horrorizada.

—Si, me voy a casar con ella, ya te lo había dicho la otra vez.

—¡Estas completamente loco! Comprende que Candice no te conviene, además es tu hija adoptiva.

—Hable con un abogado que se está encargando de anular esa adopción.

—William por favor, recapacita…

—No tengo nada que recapacitar. Amo a mi pequeña y solo con ella quiero formar una familia.

Elroy con brusquedad se levantó de la cama.

—¡Jamás voy aceptar esa unión!

—Lo se tía, pero no me importa si la aceptas o no.

—William, ¿cómo puedes hablarme de esa manera? -se puedo a llorar -A mí que he sido como una madre para ti.

—Tía, tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero y que he valorado todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no te voy a permitir que te metas en mi vida. Me voy a casar con Candy y tu no lo vas a poder impedir.

—¡No asistiré a tu boda!

—¿Como quieras, tía? Voy a respetar tu decisión -dijo Albert saliendo del cuarto de Elroy.

—¡William, te vas a repentir de lo que estás haciendo! -le gritó Elroy frustrada por no poder hacer nada para impedir la locura de su sobrino.

…

Candy se fue caminando a la residencia de los Drummond, ya que quedaba cerca de la mansión Andrew. Al llegar se encontró con Joseph que iba saliendo en su automóvil.

—¡Joseph! -lo nombró ella para que se detuviera.

—¡Candy! -la nombro él deteniéndose -¿Qué haces aquí?

—Joseph, vengo a darte una explicación de lo que pasó el día de nuestro compromiso.

—Ya me dijiste que estas enamorada de otro hombre.

—Si, pero tienes que saber quién es.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, estás hablando del señor Andrew, ¿verdad?

Candy lo miró asombrada con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Como lo supiste?

—Me estuve acordando del día que tu padre adoptivo te vino a buscar aquí, la actitud de él y la tuya fue muy extraña, así que supuse que él es el hombre del que estas enamorada.

—Así es Joseph, amo a Albert, aunque pienses que es una locura porque es mi padre adoptivo, pero cuando me enamoré de él no sabía que era William Andrew.

—¿No comprendo?

—Joseph, si me permitieras te contaría lo que realmente sucedió.

—Está bien, Candy sube al carro y me cuentas.

…

En la tarde, Albert mandó a preparar una cena especial para anunciarles a todos su boda con Candy.

En el salón se encontraban reunidos Stear, Archie junto a Annie y Patty, Luisa con Tom y George. La tía abuela por supuesto no iba a participar de aquella cena, ya que no se resignaba que su sobrino el patriarca de los Andrew se casara con una huérfana sin modales.

Luciendo un elegante traje color azulado Albert bajo al salón, para reunirse con sus invitados y con Candy, sin embargo, ella no había llegado de su visita con Joseph.

—¿Como que Candy no ha llegado? -preguntó desconcertado.

—No ha llegado la gatita -dijo Archie

—¿Y a donde fue, Candy? -preguntó Stear.

—Fue a ver a Joseph Drummond. Es extraño que no haya llegado, ya es tarde.

—William, porque no llamas a la casa de los Drummond -le sugirió George.

—Si, es lo que voy hacer -dijo Albert dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Al llegar de inmediato tomó el teléfono y llamó a los Drummond donde una sirvienta le contestó.

_—Buenas tarde, soy William Andrew._

_—¿Que necesita, señor Andrew?_

_—Quiero saber si la señorita Candice se encuentra ahí._

_—No, ella no ha venido._

_—¿Esta segura?_

_—Si…_

_—¿Y se encuentra, Joseph?_

_—Si…_

_—Dígale que deseo hablar con él._

_—En seguida, señor Andrew._

_Minutos después, llego Joseph al teléfono._

_—¿Busca a Candy, señor Andrew?_

_—Si, ella fue a verte, ¿verdad?_

_—Si, estuvo conmigo, salimos a dar un paseo para platicar, pero yo la pase a dejar a su mansión._

_—Ella no ha llegado._

_—Yo la deje en las afuera de la mansión hace como dos horas._

Albert se quedó pálido, presintiendo que algo malo le había pasado a su pequeña.

De inmediato Albert regreso al salón para contarles a todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Candy.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿dónde puede estar Candy? -exclamó Patty asustada.

—Hay que salir a buscarla -sugirió Tom.

—Si, vamos a buscarla -dijo Albert muy angustiado.

—Espera, William -lo detuvo Luisa.

—¿Qué pasa, Luisa?

—Presiento que mi padre debe estar de tras de todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que el la pudo haber secuestrado.

Todos se miraron.

—Tú crees que tu padre sería capaz de algo así.

—Si, William su ambición lo tiene enceguecido -admitió Luisa -Es capaz de cometer cualquier locura.

—¿Y dónde se la pudo haber llevado? -le preguntó Tom.

—No lo sé…

—Luisa, si tu padre le hace daño a mi pequeña, lo mato.

—William, cálmate -George le tomó un hombro -Hay que darle el parte a la policía para que la salgan a buscar.

—Hagámoslo de inmediato.

—Nosotros te acompañamos a hablar con la policía -le dijeron Stear y Archie al mismo tiempo.

En eso llego una sirvienta.

—Señor Andrew, llego esto para usted -le dijo pasándole un papel.

Albert lo abrió y leyó en voz alta.

_William Andrew._

_Yo tengo a tu noviecita, si quieres volver haberla, tendrás que darme una buena cantidad de dinero._

_No te atrevas a decirle a la policía o Candy va pagar las consecuencias._

_Señor Steel._

—¡Desgraciado! -exclamó Albert apretando el papel.

…

En una vieja casa abandonada en las afueras de Chicago, se encontraba Candy sentada en el suelo con sus manos y pies amarrados y la boca tapada. El señor Steel la había llevado aquel lugar, para vengarse de Albert y sacarle una buena cantidad de dinero.

—Ya le envié un papel a William, pendiéndole mucho dinero por tu rescate -le dijo acercándose a la rubia con un arma en sus manos -Estoy seguro que me va traer ese dinero y cuando lo haga lo voy a matar.

Candy lo miró asustada, sintiendo mucho temor por el hombre que amaba.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola mis lindas chicas.**

**Espero que se encuentres muy bien y esten pasando de buena manera esta pandemia. Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic, espero que lo difruten.**

**Saludos y agradecimientos a las chicas que comentaron el capitulo anterior.**

**Guest, Balderas, Coqui Andrew, elbroche, KT1947, elenharket2, Bunny, Evelyn, Sandra Carreo, Maribel, Guest, LovlyArdley, Guest, Carol, Loreley Ardlay, Hellenb.**

** Les mando un cariñoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles sus lindos comentario.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia es de mi autoría como todas las que he escrito y lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretención.**

* * *

**Junto a Ti**

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**Juntos para siempre**

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Albert llegó a la dirección que le había dado el señor Steel, para que le llevará el dinero. Era una alejada carretera, cerca de donde estaba la casa donde tenía a Candy. Albert se bajó de su automóvil, con una maleta en una de sus manos. Ahí se quedó por varios minutos, muy nervioso en espera que llegara el padre de Luisa.

Mientras esperaba, rogaba que pudiera rescatar a su pequeña sana y salva y llevársela junto a él, lejos de ese loco. Era lo único que le importaba, que Candy estuviera bien.

En ese momento vio una sombra que caminaba hasta el, ya que la noche comenzaba a caer.

—Señor Steel -lo nombró Albert mirándolo.

—Aquí estoy, William -contestó el hombre con una voz ronca -¿Trajiste el dinero?

—Si, aquí lo tiene -dijo Albert pasándole el maletín con dinero.

El señor Steel la abrió de inmediato dándose cuenta que estaba llena de dólares.

—Vaya William, debes amar mucho a esa chiquilla para darme tanto dinero.

—Si la amo tanto, que estaría dispuesto a darle toda mi fortuna. ¿Dónde está Candy?

El señor Steel dejó el maletín en el suelo y desde su chaqueta sacó un arma.

—Siento decirte que no la podrás ver -contestó apuntándole -Que lástima que te vayas a morir sin ver a tu amada.

—¿Que paso con mi pequeña? -le preguntó alterado -¿Le hiso daño?

—No, ella está bien, el que se va morir eres tú por dejar a mi hija, una señorita de sociedad y cambiarla por esa vulgar huérfana.

—¡No se atreva hablar así de la mujer que amo!

—¡Y tú no te atrevas a dar un paso! ¡Ahora te vas a morir William Andrew! -gritó el señor Steel apunto de disparar.

Cuando en ese instante llegó la policía, ya que George la había llamado, presintiendo que la vida de Albert estaba en peligro.

—¡No se atreva a disparar! -le ordenó uno de los policías apuntándole también con un arma.

El señor Steel se volteo para ver al policía.

—¡No me dispare! -pidió asustado.

—Baje su arma.

El policía caminó hasta él.

—Esta detenido por secuestro e intento de asesinato. Va pasar muchos años en la cárcel -le dijo el policía con intensión de colocarle las esposas, pero el señor Steel le dio una patada al policía y salió huyendo.

Pero otro de los policías le disparo dándole en la espalda.

Albert se quedó helado, al ver el cuerpo del señor Steel muerto en el suelo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Andrew? -le preguntó el policía.

—No sé dónde está mi prometida.

—Hay que ir a buscarla.

En ese momento Albert vio una casa a lo lejos, presintiendo que en ese lugar podría estar su amada.

—Debe estar en esa casa.

Albert y el policía se fueron aquella vieja casa, donde al entrar se encontraron con Candy que estaba sentada en el suelo, con las manos y los pies amarrados y la boca tapada.

—¡Pequeña! -la nombró Albert acercándose a ella, donde le sacó el paño que tenía en la boca.

—Albert, mi amor, gracias a Dios estas vivo.

—Tranquila, todo pasó.

—¿Y dónde está el señor Steel?

—¡Esta muerto!

—¿Tú lo mataste?

—Fui yo señorita, él quiso huir tuve que dispararle -le contó el policía.

—¡Oh mi pequeña!-la abrazo con fuerza -No sabes lo angustiado que estaba por ti. Voy a sacarte esas amarras.

—Llévame pronto de aquí, Albert.

—Si, vamos de una vez. Ya no está el señor Steel para que te vuelva hacer daño.

—A pesar de todo siento pena por ese señor, estaba como loco.

—Su ambición lo enloqueció.

—Pobre Luisa, va sufrir mucho cuando sepa que su padre murió.

—Si, ella lo quería, era su padre -dijo Albert con tristeza.

…

**_Un mes después…_**

En la mansión de Lakewood se estaba realizando la esperada boda de la señorita Candice White y William Albert Andrew. Una boda hermosa y familiar, donde estaban las personas más queridas de la pareja, entre ellos Puppett la mascota de Albert con la que él se había rencontrado después de tanto tiempo.

Su tía Elroy no había querido participar de la boda, prefirió quedarse en Chicago, muerta de la rabia por no haber podido impedir aquella unión. Albert se sintió triste por la actitud de su tía, el la quería como una madre, solo esperaba que más adelante llegara aceptar su matrimonio con Candy.

Candy lucía un hermoso vestido de novia, descotado en los hombros, con una amplia falda, bordada con finos hilos y un velo muy blanco donde se podía apreciar su bello rostro, un rostro lleno de felicidad, de convertirse en la esposa del hombre que tanto amaba. Albert se encontraba a su lado, muy guapo como siempre, vestido con un traje en tono gris. Ambos se veían hermosos frente al sacerdote que los estaba casado.

—¿Señor William Albert Andrew, acepta como esposa a la señorita Candice White, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe? -le preguntó a él.

—¡Si acepto! -contestó el rubio sonriéndole a su futura esposa.

—¿Señorita Candice White, acepta como esposo al señor William Albert Andrew para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe? -le preguntó a ella.

—¡Si acepto! -contestó Candy eufórica.

—Ante Dios los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Andrew puede besar a la novia.

Albert delicadamente levantó el velo que tapaba el rostro de Candy y beso sus labios, en un beso maravilloso, que sellaba su compromiso de amor.

Una vez que se besaron, todos se les acercaron para darles las felicitaciones a los recién casados.

—Candy, señor Andrew que sean muy felices -le dijo la señorita Pony.

—Cuide mucho a nuestra niña -le pidió la hermana María.

—Claro que la voy a cuidar, ella es como un tesoro para mí -contestó Albert abrazando a su esposa.

Luisa se acercó a ellos. Ella se sentía muy triste por la muerte de su padre, a pesar de lo malvado que fue, sin embargo, había sido su padre y lo único que le quedaba en la vida, ya que su madre había muerto cuando era una niña. Ahora tendría que aprender a vivir sin él, pero tenía personas maravillosas que la iban ayudar a salir adelante.

—¡Candy, William, muchas felicidades por su boda! -les dijo sinceramente.

—Gracias, Luisa -contestó Albert dándole un abrazo -Nos alegra mucho que hayas participado de nuestra boda.

—¿Luisa, puedo hablar contigo a solas? -le pidió Candy.

—Claro.

—Albert, vuelvo enseguida.

—No te demores mucho, mi pequeña.

Candy llevó a Luisa a otro lugar del jardín de la mansión, donde se estaba realizando la boda. Una boda de día, donde un bello sol los acompañaba.

—Luisa, quiero pedirte disculpa por todo lo que ocurrió con Albert. Nunca fue mi intensión quitártelo.

—Candy eso yo lo sé, todo lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Eres una gran chica y por eso William te escogió a ti.

—¿Entonces, no me guardas rencor?

—Por supuesto que no-contestó con una sonrisa - Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mi cuando me recibiste en el hogar de pony. Me gustaría mucho que siguiéramos siendo buenas amigas.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si, Candy.

—¡Oh Luisa! -la abrazó eso me hace muy feliz -Como me gustaría que te convirtieras en mi cuñada.

—¿En tu cuñada?

—Si, Tom es como mi hermano y si tú lo aceptaras te convertirías en mi cuñada.

Luisa soltó una risita.

—Bueno…yo le dije a Tom que le voy a dar la oportunidad de conquistarme, veremos qué es lo que pasa.

—Tom te ama mucho, y te haría muy feliz.

—Lo se…es un chico extraordinario -dijo Luisa mirando al vaquero que estaba en la boda junto a su padre.

Él también la miró en ese instante, diciéndole en esa mirada que estaba dispuesto a todo para conquistar su corazón.

Después de la ceremonia religiosa, comenzó el baile de los novios, donde Candy y Albert se lucieron bailando por todo el jardín, siendo acompañados por otras parejas los acompañaron Stear y Archie con sus novias Annie y Patty, Tom con Luisa y hasta la señorita Pony con el señor Stevens.

La boda estuvo maravillosa, con una gran fiesta acompañado de un gran banquete, un exquisito pastel y baile que duro hasta el atardecer.

Una vez que todo terminó, la pareja de rubios se quedó en el jardín, sentados en una silla, disfrutando del atardecer, donde el sol comenzó a ocultarse detrás de las montañas.

—¡Que hermosa tarde! -comentó Albert mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Si, está muy bella.

—Es por nuestra boda, el sol sabe lo mucho que nos amamos y que desde ahora en adelante vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Candy se emocionó con aquellas palabras, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Si, juntos para siempre.

—Pequeña, no vayas a llorar. No olvides que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Ella lo miró asombrada, ya que aquellas palabras solo se las había dicho su príncipe de la colina.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? -le preguntó confundida.

—¿No te gusto lo que te dije?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Albert, esas palabras me las dijo el príncipe de la colina cuando lo conocí en la colina de pony.

Él le sonrió.

—Pequeña, yo soy el príncipe de la colina.

—¡Tu! -exclamó mirándolo con sus ojos como plato.

—Si…

—¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste antes?

—Bueno…antes no lo recordaba y cuando recuperé la memoria, quería dejarlo para un momento especial y que mejor momento este donde nos hemos convertido en esposos.

—¿Que más secretos tiene, señor Andrew?

—Jajajaja, ninguno más, señora Andrew. Se lo prometo.

—¿Seguro? -lo miró dudosa.

—Completamente.

—¡Oh mi amor, me hace tan feliz saber que eres mi príncipe de la colina! -lo abrazo fuertemente -¡Te amo mucho más!

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeña -le dijo tomándola en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces, Albert?

—Llevarte a nuestra habitación.

—Es temprano para dormir.

—Quien dijo que vamos a dormir -le dijo Albert con una voz seductora -No olvides que es nuestra primera noche como casados.

Candy se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—¡Albert!

—Jajajaja, te pusiste roja como un tomate, pequeña.

Ella se tocó sus mejillas.

—Jajajaja, si un poco.

—Vamos pequeña, que te tengo una sorpresa.

Albert llevó a su esposa, hasta una de las recamaras de la mansión, donde pasarían su noche de boda. El día anterior Albert se dedicó a decorarla, con velas y muchas rosas rojas por todos lados, hasta en la cama habían pétalos combinando con el velo blanco que la rodeaba. Todo estaba hermoso, para esa noche están especial, donde por fin Candy y él se convertirían en uno solo.

A la mañana siguiente. Unos ojos verdes se abrieron como dos hermosos luceros que despertaban de un largo y tranquilo sueño. Con el cabello desordenado y su cuerpo cubierto por un fino camisón de seda blanco, Candy levantaba su cabeza encontrándose a su lado con el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, William Albert Andrew, su protector, su incondicional amigo y príncipe de la colina. Mostrando una amplia sonrisa Candy se quedó observando el rostro de Albert que aún seguía dormido, con una respiración que apenas se podía percibir. Con una de sus manos le acarició el cabello, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo de tener un hombre tan maravilloso como el a su lado. No sabía exactamente cuándo se había enamorado de Albert, pero ahora eso que importaba ella era su esposa y la mujer que estaba dispuesto hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

Albert lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada dulce de Candy, viendo su sonrisa fresca y sintiendo el perfume de su piel que lo tenía completamente cautivado, reafirmando que era la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida. Con suavidad la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su pecho musculoso, provocando que Candy se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. El color de sus ojos se mesclaron en uno solo y una amplia sonrisa salió de sus labios en ese momento, recordando la apasionada noche que habían vivido. Una noche que jamás olvidarían, donde por primera vez consumaron su amor. Todo había sido con mucho nerviosismo al principio, sobre todo por parte de Candy que era algo nuevo para ella, pero después poco a poco se fue relajando con las caricias y besos de su esposo, que la hicieron sentirse más relajada y amada, de una manera que nunca imaginó. Tenía miedo de aquella primera vez, pero Albert la trató con tanta ternura que todos sus miedos se fueron en un instante, pasando a una entrega muy apasionada de parte de los dos.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, mi amor? –le preguntó Albert pasándole su dedo índice por la nariz de la rubia.

—Muy bien, mi príncipe de la colina –le respondió ella con coquetería –¿Y tú como amaneciste?

—¡Maravillosamente! Fue un placer haber dormido contigo.

—A mí también me gustó mucho dormir contigo –confesó ella sonrojada.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Si…señor Andrew.

Albert hundió sus manos en los risos de Candy y la acercó a sus labios, donde tiernamente la comenzó a besar llegando hasta tocar lo más profundo de su alma. En un beso envuelto en una mescla de sentimientos, amor, deseo, pasión, ternura en fin un beso que hacía reafirmar lo mucho que la amaba.

Mientras que Candy sentía que se le acababa la vida con aquel beso, disfrutando de la boca de su esposo, un hombre tan tierno, pero al mismo tiempo tan apasionado, que cada vez que la acariciaba la hacía sentir que su piel se erizaba, con el contacto de sus manos, que recorrían su cuerpo como si estuviera acariciando una de las rosas que estaban en la habitación.

Esa mañana desayunaron muy tarde, para después hacer las maletas y dirigirse de regreso a Chicago, donde tomarían el barco para comenzar su luna de miel, por varias ciudades de Europa en especial Escocia.

***Fin***

* * *

**Hola lindas chicas**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien junto a sus familias. Aquí les dejo el final de la primera parte de esta historia, porque si Dios me lo permite hare una segunda parte, ya que quedaron cosas inconclusas. Me imagino que todas querrán saber si Tom logrará conquistar el corazón de Luisa, por otro lado, si la tía abuela llegará aceptar el matrimonio de los rubios. Esta segunda parte contara la vida de casado de Candy y Albert, con nuevos acontecimientos y nuevos personajes. **

**Muchas gracias a cada una de las chicas que me apoyaron con este fic leyéndolo y enviándome sus lindos cometarios. Espero que lo sigan haciendo con la segunda parte, ya que saben que sin ustedes nosotras las escritoras no somos nada. **

**Les envió un cariñoso abrazo a la distancia y muchas bendiciones.**


End file.
